DEEP TOUCH
by Noeruhi Karachou
Summary: Sesuatu yang dalam muncul disaat Hyuuga Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya dan pria itu mengenal nama dan marga Hinata, Serta sesuatu yang aneh yang tumbuh di hatinya tanpa ia sadari . Apa itu ? Dan apakah Hinata tau apa yang ia hadapi nanti. BAD SUMMARY ch 11 UP/SLOWUP
1. Chapter 1

Ini fict Pertamaku, Salam Kenal Untuk Minna-San Semua...

Semoga Tidak mengecewakan Hehe...

Maaf, Klow masih banyak tipo disana-sini...

Ok, Noe-chan mulai ya minna...

 **^.^V...**

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **NoeruhiKarachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime ,Lemon in Chappy 2,,,,,,**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 18 Thn**

 **Sabaku Gaara : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hanabi : 6 Thn**

 **Chapter 1, Sense of Heard**

 **Normal Pov**

Ini adalah bulan Agustus . Perayaan terjadi di segala penjuru negara Konoha , Pasti banyak yang bertanya kenapa ?

Bulan Agustus adalah bulan akhir musim panas dan liburan panjang sebelum musim gugur datang ,tapi Konoha belum terlalu terlambat untuk berbagai perayaan yang menyuguhkan momen para pria-pria untuk memanjakan kekasih mereka.

Sederet pesta kembang api diselenggarakan demi memanjakan kaum muda , Bahkan orang tua ,Anak-anak maupun lansia juga ikut menikmati warna-warna indah yang bertebaran di langit kota.

Tak terkecuali gadis berambut indigo panjang yang berdesakan mencari jalan di sela kerumunan orang yg menikmati Festival Kembang Api terakhir di tahun ini . Gadis itu tidak datang untuk direpotkan seperti ini , ya , adiknya sudah berjanji untuk tidak nakal. Kaos putih lengan pendek gadis itu tampak basah oleh keringat ditambah celana jeans yang mencetak sempurna kakinya memudahkan ia bergerak disela-sela lautan manusia yg tampak antusias,

Sekarang , Apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah Hal paling menyebalkan. Adiknya itu melupakan janjinya dan berlari ke kerumunan.

Ia harus mengejarnya sebelum anak itu hilang , Nafasnya mulai sesak berdesakan di padatnya pengunjung. Dan , Ooh Lihat , Anak nakal itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah si gadis indigo , Seolah menantangnya...

"Ayo, Nee-Chan tangkap aku kalau bisa,haha ." Ujar anak itu senang.

Kedutan muncul di dahi gadis indigo,

"Awas Kau , ANAK USIL." Balasnya bersungut, marah.

"Kembali kesini sekarang,"

Anak itu malah menggeleng dan tetap pada tempatnya.

"Tidak , Sebelum Hinata nee~Chan menangkapku !"

Gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyerigai.

"Oh, Baik."

"Kalau Begitu tidak ada Kado dari Nee~Chan saat ulang tahunmu nanti, Hanabi~Chan."

Dia melipat tangannya di dada.

Anak kecil itu merengut kesal.

Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kakaknya,Ia berkata: " Itu curang Nee~Chan, Nee~Chan sudah berjanji memberiku boneka **Panda** yang paling besar." Tagihnya.

"Terserah , Mungkin akan Nee~Chan beri ke yui saja , ya?" Ucap Hinata pura-pura berpikir.

Wajahnya semakin manyun,

"Ok Nee~Chan ,Tapi aku juga mau Nee~Chan membelikan ku es cream setelah ini."

Tawarnya tak mau kalah.

Hinata Akhirnya Menyerah,

Bagaimanapun juga Hanabi adiknya, tentu dia akan melakukan apapun. Karena sifatnya yang tak mau kalah,Hanabi pasti akan membuat tawar-menawar ini semakin alot dan tidak akan membuatnya menang secara mudah, Ia menghela nafas...

"Baiklah, Tuan putri , Apapun!"

Senyum lebar mengembang dibibir Hanabi yg berlari ke arah Hinata. Dan memeluknya erat,

"Nee~Chan Yang terbaik."

Hinata hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya. Akhirnya mereka membeli es cream , Hanabi tampak sangat senang menikmati esnya sampai bibirnya belepotan es cream berwarna merah muda rasa strawberry dan Hinata memegang es cream berwarna putih rasa vanilla. sementara mereka asik bersenda gurau dari kejauhan tampak beberapa gerombolan pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan perhatian semua gadis – gadis dari festival.

Mereka tampak menjerit antara kagum dan takjup,

"Itu Sasuke~Kun kan ,kyaa dia tampan sekali !" Ucap Gadis berbaju merah ,dandanannya tampak tebal dengan lipstik senada... "Kyaa...Ada Gaara,Neji dan Naruto~Chan Juga !" Kasak kusuk yang semakin ramai , membuat Hinata akhirnya penasaran juga.

'Mereka menyebut nama Neji nii~san'

'benarkah itu nii~san'

Neji memang banyak dikagumi para gadis tapi ia tidak tau kalau kakak sepupunya itu sepopuler itu.

Ia baru pulang ke Konoha sekitar 3 hari yang lalu tapi kepulangannya memang disembunyikan dan kakaknya itu tidak tau jika ia sudah ada di Konoha karena Hinata tidak langsung pulang ke Mansion Hyuuga. Dan bahaya terburuknya, kakaknya pasti murka padanya karena ia tidak mengabarinya mengenai kepulangannya dari Negara Otto setelah satu setengah tahun ia sekolah di sana.

Saat ia akan menengok ke arah kerumunan yang membuat heboh itu, Sebuah tangan terjulur menepuk pundaknya pelan, Hinata langsung berbalik.

Di depannya berdirilah pria berjas hitam yang tampak dari tadi mengawasi kedua Hyuuga bersaudara itu.

"Nona Hinata~sama , Master ingin anda dan Nona Hanabi~sama pulang segera."

Hinata mengangguk , Ia melupakan sesuatu...

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan temanku disekitar sini, Himura~san antar Hanabi pulang duluan."

Ucap Hinata sopan.

"Saya akan meninggalkan beberapa pengawal untuk..." belum selesai pria itu berkata Hinata sudah menyela duluan.

"Maaf Himura~san,"

"Tapi saya tidak ingin di ikuti , kalian pulang saja!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menekankan suatu kata yang bernada memerintah dengan tegas.

"Baiklah , Nona. Tapi Jaga diri anda baik-baik. Tempat ini beresiko!"

Tekannya pada kata-kata terakhir .

"Aku mengerti , Latihan Juudo_Ku pasti berguna." Ucap Hinata mantap.

Lalu ia melirik ke arah adiknya yang menggemaskan dengan es creamnya itu,

Yang ternyata dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hanabi~Chan pulang duluan dengan Himura~san ya, Nanti nee~Chan menyusul."

Anak itu hanya mengangguk patuh , Akhirnya Hanabi dan pengawal itu meninggalkan Hinata di kerumunan. Tapi Hanabi tak henti-hentinya melambai ke arah kakaknya sampai mereka menghilang di balik lautan manusia itu.

======*o*o*======

Sasuke terlihat menahan kemarahannya kepada si rambur kuning yang berjalan dengan cengengesan di depannya , Tangannya sudah gatal untuk memukul kepala kuning itu...

Jika saja ia tidak ada di depan banyak orang mungkin akan bertengger benjolan kemerahan di kepala si pria kuning dengan indahnya...

Ini hari yang sial untuk dirinya, Untuk apa dia kesini...

Ooh , tanyakan pada orang di depannya ini...

Andai saja ia tidak ikut-ikutan dalan acara taruhan jahanam itu, ia pasti masih menikmati acaranya untuk menegak sebanyak-banyaknya cairan menyengat yang membuat sensasi terbakar di tenggorokannya...

Salahkan si kuning sialan yang dengan liciknya menyeretnya ke acara tidak berguna seperti ini...

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas...

Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah pergi secepatnya dari tempat menjijikkan itu...

Perlahan tapi pasti serigai terpasang dibibirnya, otaknya telah menemukan cara kabur dari situ sebelum si rambut kuning mengetahui rencananya...

Binggo Sasuke...Binggo...

Mereka berempat telah duduk di meja melingkar di sebuah cafe terkenal di districk itu dengan berbagai macam jamuan yang bisa dianggap berlebihan,

Tunggu Dulu...

Kedutan muncul di dahi Sasuke , Bagaimana si kuning itu bisa mendapat tempat di cafe itu sementara orang yang mengantri lebih dulu dari mereka sedang berdesakan di depan cafe demi mendapat meja.

Seingatnya harus ada reservasi dulu minimal, Jika ingin mendapat meja di hari perayaan seperti ini...

Sasuke mendecih, Sepertinya mereka sudah merencanakan segalanya untuk menjebaknya datang ke sini,

"Semuanya aku yg bayar untuk merayakan kekalahan si Teme, hehehe..."Ucap Naruto yg sukses mendapat deadglear dari Sasuke...

"Tenanglah Teme, kapan lagi aku dapat kesempatan seperti ini , haha..."

Tiba – tiba Gaara yg ada di seberang Sasuke duduk ikut angkat bicara,

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan dalam rencana si Bodoh ini, Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Temari Nee~san menyuruhku datang ke sini dan kalian pasti tau apa yg dia gunakan untuk mengancamku." Ucap Gaara kalem yg sedang mengunyah sepotong kentang goreng sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

Yah, Kakak perempuan Gaara itu pasti mengancam menggunting kartu kreditnya, Suatu hal yg paling fatal bagi Gaara. Dan hal mutlak lain yg Gaara tahu adalah agar Gaara membatalkan acara balapan liarnya malam ini. Padalah ia sudah bertaruh cukup besar...Sialan...

"Aku sebenarnya tau Naruto akan merencanaka sesuatu saat ia mengajakmu taruhan tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan membawa kita ke sini." Neji ikut menimpali sambil menikmati segelas coffee lattenya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan,

"Aku sudah mentraktir kalian sekarang jadi berhenti membuat si Teme menatapku seperti aku ini tahanan yang kabur ,hah!" sambar Naruto mulai Kesal melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya..

" Aku tahu Gaara kau marah karena balapan malam ini terpaksa dibatalkan tapi apa alasanmu Neji memojokanku begitu?"

Tuntutnya.

"Aku hanya sedang... ingin melakukannya." Ucap Neji polos. Kembali menegak minumannya...

Gaara mendengus menahan tawa...

"Good answer ." Gumamnya.

Sasuke hanya mengawasi dalam diam . Dan tiba-tiba ia berdiri,

"Aku ke toilet ." ucap Sasuke seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eh, Teme aku ikut !" balas Naruto cepat. Ia sudah siap berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Neji dan Gaara cengo, mendengar permintaan Naruto.

'Ajakan yang salah .' pikir mereka

"Dalam mimpimu, Dobe sialan" balasnya pedas.

Naruto Cekikikan seolah tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah, "Dasar pemarah, Pantas Fansku lebih banyak darimu!" ejeknya. Sambil kembali duduk ke kursinya,

Sementara kedua orang itu sedang bertengkar,

Neji dan Gaara menatap penuh curiga ke arah Sasuke, Dan dibalas sebuah serigai yang entah kenapa dimengerti oleh kedua orang itu.

Sebuah pikiran yg sama bertengger di kepala Gaara dan Neji.

' **Dia akan kabur.'**

 **======**o*o**======**

 **Konoha , 08 : 30 PM**

 **Normal Pov.**

Hinata berkeliling mencari sebuah alamat sebuah toko di sekitar Districk Hara , Kakinya sudah cukup kram karena berjalan terlalu lama dan Alhasil si sulung pewaris kerajaan bisnis Hyuuga yg tdak banyak diketahui orang itu hanya berputar-putar selama satu jam. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan ia membutuhkan sesuatu yg dingin untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya. Dan didepannya ada sebuah mesin minuman dingin,

Hah ,ia harus secepatnya menemukan alamat itu tapi minuman di etalase kaca itu seolah memanggil untuk menikmatinya.

Hinatapun akhirnya membeli sebuah soda dingin dan menegaknya perlahan. Entah datang dari mana seseorang merebut kaleng sodanya , menandaskan sisa minuman itu dan membuang kalengnya ke sembarang tempat.

Orang itu bergumam pelan, "Ada lagi ?" ia menurunkan tudung jaket dari kepalanya.

Dan tampaklah Rambut raven dengan model pantat ayam dan wajah yang Errr... Hinata akui tampan...

Saking shocknya ia sampai tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari sesosok asing yang terlihat sangat seksi dengan rahang yg tercetak kuat , ia bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kenapa, kau ingin aku mengembalikan minumanmu itu ?"

Saat Hinata menemukan suaranya ,ia meneguh ludah dengan susah payah. Ia merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan orang itu yg mengingatkannya dengan sorot mata ayahnya ketika marah.

"Ti-ti-dak u-..." sial, sifat gagapnya muncul disaat yg tdak tepat.

" Kuartikan itu iya ,nona Hyuuga!" Potong pemuda itu.

'Eh, Darimana orang ini tau margaku', dan sebelum ia bisa berpikir yg terjadi sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya dan dengan cepat berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang menambah panas suasana malam itu.

=======**o*o**======

Hinata Pov.

Aku merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan basah melesat ke dalam mulutku, Sudah kucoba mendorong tubuh orang asing itu tapi tenaganya terlalu besa.

Oh kami~sama apa yg dilakukan orang ini, Aku harus melepaskan diri sekarang dan tampaknya orang itu menyadari tidakanku dalam rengkuhannya yg terasa posesif.

Saat ku rasa lumatannya makin liar, kuangkat tanganku untuk memukulnya tapi reflek orang itu sangat bagus menahan tanganku, Dan entah datang dari mana erangan lolos begitu saja dari mulutku. Sial , Nafasku mulai sesak dan saat mataku mulai berkunang – kunang orang gila itu melepaskan ciumannya, Kuhirup udara dengan rakusnya mencoba memenuhi kebutuhan akan oksigen dalam paru – paru ku.

"Sepertinya, Neji tidak tau kau sudah pulang." Gumam orang itu yg sedang melipat tangannya didadanya.

Sekali lagi dahiku mengkerut , pertama margaku dan sekarang nama kakakku, Oh ayolah tapi semua orang tau siapa Neji Hyuuga bisa saja orang ini ingin berniat jahat. Tanpa sadar aku mundur beberapa langkah,

" Apa maumu ?" Ucapku sembari memasang kuda – kuda.

Orang yg blm ku tau namanya itu menatap kakiku yg tidak kusadari gemetaran...

OH... kenapa malah aku ingin tau namanya...

Hinata apa yg kau pikirkan...

Jangan-jangan Kau...?

Tidak lupakan pikiran bodoh itu...

"Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu Lady Hyuuga Hinata"

"Klow aku tidak mau ?" Ucapku mencoba setenang mungkin.

Lagi-lagi orang itu menyerigai,

"Dan bagaimana jika aku memaksa ?" ucapnya balik bertanya...

Sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya...

Kenapa aku merasa dia mencoba untuk menggodaku, dan siapa sebenarnya orang ini,

"Siapa namamu ?" sial kenapa mulutku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu kepada orang yg merebut ciuman pertamaku , Atau aku memang penasaran pada orang ini ...

Kami~sama apa yg kupikirkan ?

Senyum tipis menyebalkan muncul dibibir orang itu sebagai akibat pertanyaan yg entah kenapa meluncur dengan lancarnya...

Maksudku aku merasa seperti wanita agresif disini...

Oh...sekarang apa yg akan terjadi...

Semoga dia tidak berpikir aku...

" Apa aku sangat mempesona dimatamu, Hinata ?"

.

"Atau kau ...

Jatuh cinta padaku sekarang ?"

 **SKAK MAT...**

======**TBC**======

Ini udah aq update atas masukannya :

Guest~senpai dan Maleslogin~Senpai

Ok,Yang baca wajib ninggallin review...

Semoga gak mengecewakan ya minna...

Menerima Flam yg membangun dan sopan ...

Hhehehe,,,,,,,,,,

Sekali lagi...

read and review

yosh... semangat ⍣


	2. Chapter 2

Kayaknya Cuman ada Lime di Chappy ini,

Soalx lemonnya Noe~chan masih bingung di taruh mana...

Hoem, Nanti Sasu~kun kelihatan mesum banget jadi aku undur deh...

Hihi...

Chap ini sedikit banyak membahas hubungan NejixSaku...

Selamat membaca Minna~san...

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **NoeruhiKarachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 18 Thn**

 **Sabaku Gaara : 18 Thn**

 **Sakura Haruno : 17 Thn**

 **Yamanaka Inoe : 17 Thn**

 **Uzumaki Karin : 21 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

Lagi-lagi orang itu menyerigai,

"Dan bagaimana jika aku memaksa ?" ucapnya balik bertanya...

Sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya...

Kenapa aku merasa dia mencoba untuk menggodaku, dan siapa sebenarnya orang ini,

"Siapa namamu ?" sial kenapa mulutku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu kepada orang yg merebut ciuman pertamaku , Atau aku memang penasaran pada orang ini ...

Kami~sama apa yg kupikirkan ?

Senyum tipis menyebalkan muncul dibibir orang itu sebagai akibat pertanyaan yg entah kenapa meluncur dengan lancarnya...

Maksudku aku merasa seperti wanita agresif disini...

Oh...sekarang apa yg akan terjadi...

Semoga dia tidak berpikir aku...

" Apa aku sangat mempesona dimatamu, Hinata ?"

.

"Atau kau ...

Jatuh cinta padaku sekarang ?"

...

 **Chapter 2, ATTACK**

.

Sasuke keluar dari Caffe sial dan terkutuk itu dengan mudah.

Tudung jaketnya menutupi separuh wajahnya hingga tidak ada yg mengetahui kalau itu adalah Si Iblis Uchiha.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah jalanan yg agak sepi dari hingar bingar perayaan yg tidak penting dan tidak berguna itu.

Ia berencana mengunjungi sebuah bar di Distrik Hara untuk menyegarkan emosinya yg benar-benar sampai ke ubun-ubun. Untuk sejenak di malam sial ini, ia ingin melupakan agenda memuakkan si rambut kuning dan bersenang-senang.

Saat ia hendak mengambil uang tunai di ATM di distrik itu mata kemerahannya menangkap sosok yg tidak asing yg sedang membeli sebuah soda di mesin minuman otomatis.

Ia sekali lagi agak terkejut saat mendapati mata bulan keperakan itu dan juga rambut indigo panjang,

Siapa yg tidak mengenal mata seperti itu ia bahkan tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengenalinya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba bergumam,

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

'Untuk apa pewaris Hyuuga itu ada di tempat seperti ini?'

Sasuke melihat dengan tajam saat bibir tipis itu meneguk soda dari kalengnya. Sebuah senyum misterius terpatri di bibirnya, ia menemukan cara untuk bisa mencicipi bibir merah pewaris Hyuuga itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia merebut kaleng soda itu dari tangan Hinata dan menandaskan isinya. Tanpa melihatpun ia tau ada sorot keterkejutan di seberangnya, ia mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk menggoda Hinata.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tudung di kepalanya.

"Ada lagi ?" gumam Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut bercampur kagum di wajah Hinata.

Tapi Sasuke mendapati wajah yg lebih menarik saat ia sudah sedekat itu dengan Hinata.

'Dia memiliki bibir yg penuh dan badan yg bagus, Neji benar-benar brensek karena menyembunyikan sepupu seseksi ini'

Sasuke lebih tertarik untuk menggoda gadis itu saat melihat dirinya dengan semu merah tipis di pipinya.

"Kenapa, kau ingin aku mengembalikan minumanmu itu ?"

Gadis itu terlihat semakin gugup, dengan susah payah ia meneguk ludahnya dan berusaha bicara. Sasuke lebih menelitih gadis itu dengan pandangan tajam, dan sepertinya itu membuat gadis itu takut.

"Ti-ti-dak u-..."

Sebelum gadis di depannya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke cepat-cepat memotong.

"Kuartikan itu iya,nona Hyuuga!"

Iblis itu menyerigai saat mendapati ekspresi terkejut di wajah itu.

'Kena kau Hinata!'

Sasuke langsung melumat bibir itu dengan perlahan, dan ia mendapati dirinya terlena saat rasa manis dari bibir Hinata seolah mengundangnya meski tubuh gadis itu berontak...

'Berengsek!'

'Rasanya terlalu manis, Cih, kemana saja kau selama ini Hinata'

Bagaimana Sasuke? Terjebak rencanamu sendiri,eh?

.

Tangan besar Sasuke mengalung erat dipinggul Hinata, ia masih sibuk menyesapi bibir menggoda itu.

Sebuah tangan mungil tertangkap di sudut matanya dan dengan reflek yg bagus ia menahan jemari lembut itu sebelum sampai di kepalanya.

Ia mendapati mata Hinata mulai meredup dan wajah yg memerah tanda bahwa gadis itu kekurangan nafas. Dengan tidak rela ia melepas panggutan itu dan menahan tubuh Hinata yg agak limbung.

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan pikiran kotornya saat melihat Hinata terengah yg terkesan seksi di matanya.

'Ayolah Sasuke dia adik Neji, Dia pasti membunuhmu jika kau menyentuhnya' Ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya, Neji tidak tau kau sudah pulang."

Dahi itu mengernyit, Dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa maumu ?"

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat kaki itu gemetaran,

"Aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu Lady Hyuuga Hinata"

"Klow aku tidak mau ?"

'Kau menantangku Hyuga Hinata?'

'Kita lihat siapa yg kalah duluan!'

Sasuke memasang sebuah serigai,

"Dan bagaimana jika aku memaksa ?"

Sasuke melihat raut penasaran lain dimata itu meski coba ditutupi dengan sikap tenang hingga saat sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir itu serigai dibibirnya semakin lebar.

Ia melihat sebuah kegugupan atas pertanyaan yg sebenarnya tidak nyambung itu. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yg ada Sasuke mulai meluncurkan pelurunya.

" Apa aku sangat mempesona dimatamu, Hinata ?"

Ia memberi jeda.

"Atau kau ...

Jatuh cinta padaku sekarang ?"

Gadis itu membeku di tempat dengan ekspresi lucu, Ia bahkan terlihat berpikir atas kecerobohannya.

Sasuke berbalik hendak membeli minuman baru untuk Hinata sementara gadis itu masih malu untuk sekedar bersuara.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Aku pasti jadi satu-satunya kandidat mempelai pria jika ayahmu mencari seorang menantu"

Pipi Hinata semakin memerah,

Terdengar sebuat suara khas kaleng yg jatuh dari mesin otomatis itu. Sasuke segera mengambilnya dan berjalan ke arah Hinata yg menatap malu-malu ke arahnya.

Langkah Sasuke tinggal beberapa meter lagi saat ia melihat sebuah kilatan logam di sela gerombolan orang yg datang dari belakang Hinata.

'Cih, Berengsek!'

Kaleng itu langsung ia buang dan berlari ke arah Hinata yg sepertinya tidak menyadari apapun.

Orang berpakaian berandalan itu mengayunkan pisaunya yg menyasar tepat di punggung Hinata dan...

Sratttt...

Terdengar pekikan dari bibir seorang gadis...

 **=======**o*o**======**

Toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka itu tidak biasanya buka sampai jam sepuluh malam bahkan ini sudah lewat dari jam sepuluh. Pemiliknya masih mondar mandir dengan resah sambil sesekali melayani pelanggan ditambah seorang gadis berambut merah mudah yg sepertinya sudah sangat bosan bermain dengan game di handphonenya. Si rambut kuning yg mondar-mandir menghela nafas berat...

"Kemana Hinata sebenarnya? Ini sudah hampir jam setengah sebelas malam tapi dia belum sampai juga. Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat,Forehead?" Ucap gadis itu mulai panik tanpa menatap ke gadis merah muda yg mulai membanting handphonenya sama khawatirnya.

"Sudah kubilang kita seharusnya bertemu di gerbang Hara saja, Pig! Bagaimana kalau Hiasi-Sama sampai mengetahui ini ?"Gumam si rambut merah muda.

"Hinata yg berkeras Sakura aku bisa apa? Belum lagi Neji yg tidak mengetahuinya sudah di Konoha sekarang"

Kepala Sakura Haruno hampir pecah ia yg paling takut dengan kemurkaan Neji padanya.

Dengan jabatan sebagai kekasih Neji, dialah yg paling disalahkan.

Satu kebohongan fatal ini akan membuat si Hyuuga meminta sesuatu yg paling berharga bagi dirinya.

'Neji akan menghukumku dengan berutal dan...mesum Aghhhhh'

Sakura langsung menutupi selangkangannya yg tertutup jeans ketat dengan tangan, mukanya tampak ketakutan saat ia membayangkan apa yg akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pasti habis Inoe. Neji pasti akan menuntut itu padaku!"

Yamanaka Inoe menatap penuh iba pada sahabatnya, ia tidak perlu bertanya apa dan kenapa karena ia tahu sikap Neji yg tidak banyak bicara pasti menutupi otak mesum pemuda Hyuuga itu dari persepsi banyak orang. Sahabatnya itu bahkan nyaris diperkosa saat ia diminta oleh teman-teman Neji untuk menggodanya...Inoe menghela nafas lagi,

'Semoga Neji tidak berbuat sesuatu yg bodoh tanpa tau kebenarannya'

Dentingan lonceng nyaring tampak menginterupsi kedua gadis itu, Inoe yg membelakangi pintu langsung mengucapkan kata sapaan seperti yg ia lakukan saat pengunjung tokonya datang.

"Selamat datang di toko..." sapaannya terhenti, ia membelalak tak percaya pada orang yg berdiri di depanya.

.

"Simura Sai!" Sakura hampir terpekik mendahului ekspresi Inoe yg tampak mematung.

Sai mengacungkan tangannya membalas Sakura.

"Hai,Sakura"

Pria berambut hitam dan bermuka pucat dengan senyum yg dibuat-buat itu melirik ke arah Inoe yg mulai terisak.

"Dasar berengsek! Kenapa kau pulang hah? Pergi sana!" Ucap Inoe kesal sekaligus gembira.

Sai mulai mempersempit jarak mereka dan memeluk Inoe erat dengan ekspresi tenang tanpa menghiraukan makian Inoe padanya.

"Aku juga sangat rindu padamu,Honey!" gumam Sai sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Inoe.

Sakura yg masih mengamati adegan romantis untuk beberapa saat sampai ia sadar tidak seharusnya ia disitu. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mengendap keluar dari toko bunga itu...

Sakura berpikir untuk mencari Hinata di sekitar tempat itu. Ia mulai berkeliling ke beberapa tempat-tempat sampai ia mendengar suara gaduh di sekitas minimarket khusus bahan olahan "Sijouchi". Sakura menangkap seorang pemuda berambut merah dan kuning yg sedang adu pukul dengan beberapa orang berpakaian berandalan.

"Gaara dan Naruto? Dasar! mereka memang biang masalah"

Setelah mendekat bukan hanya Naruto dan Gaara saja ia melihat Sasuke dan seorang berambut indigo sedang menangis terseduh dengan menggenggam tangan Sasuke yg berlumuran...

.

Nafas Sakura terhenti sejenak...

Darah...

Sasuke berdarah,

Disisi lain ia juga melihat Neji dengan mata merah menghajar salah satu dari gerombolan berandalan yg sudah tak berdaya. Naruto dan Gaara yg sudah membereskan urusan mereka mencoba untuk menghentikan Neji yg sudah kesetanan,

Sakura yg mulai mengerti apa yg terjadi,

'Ada yg tidak beres,Neji tidak pernah semarah itu'

Ia kembali menatap si gadis indigo, Ini hanya pikirannya atau memang gadis itu mirip dengan Hinata.

"Hinata, Jangan menangis aku tidak apa-apa" Sakura mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan gadis itu.

'Hinata'

Ia melihat mata Lavender yg bercucuran air mata.

Ada rasa syukur karena Sakura sudah melihat Hinata, tapi ini bukan saatnya ia memperhatikan Hinata dengan seribu pertanyaan.

'Neji lebih membutuhkanku sekarang'

Detik berikutnya Sakura menerjang ke arah Gaara dan Naruto yg tampak kuwalahan dengan tindakan Neji yg ingin menghabisi berandalan yg sudah bersimbah darah.

Naruto dan Gaara yg melihat Sakura disitu langsung memberi jalan. Sakura menahan tangan Neji yg akan memukul berandalan yg bahkan sudah tidak sadar itu dengan kuat,

"Neji~san hentikan, jangan lakukan lebih jauh Hinata baik-baik saja"

Wajah Neji benar-benar merah dengan mata tajam menatap orang yg ia hajar itu. Sejujurnya Sakura amat takut dan was-was dengan tindakan Neji tapi ia berusaha setenang mungkin sembari menahan laju genangan di pelupuk matanya.

Tangan itu ia bawa ke wajahnya meski penuh darah dan beberapa luka.

"Tenanglah Neji~san"

Neji mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura.

Wajahnya yg mengeras mulai melunak, Sakura bisa melihat ketakutan yg luar biasa di mata Neji. Dengan gerakan perlahan Sakura menuntun tubuh Neji kepelukannya, Untuk pertama kalinya Haruno Sakura memulai aksi duluan padahal biasanya Nejilah yg menggoda Sakura dengan seribu tipu muslihat.

Neji menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura. Menyesapi aroma cerry lembut disana jika dilihat dengan telitih ada serigai dibibirnya sangat tipis hingga tidak terlihat.

'Haruno Sakura bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman setelah semuanya selesai'

.

.

.

Hinata Pov

Aku masih di sini menunggu para perawat di klinik kecil itu melakukan tugasnya. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti menetes.

'Kau cuma bisa merepotkan orang Hinata. Kau itu tidak berguna'

Kepalaku menunduk dalam. Seharusnya pisau itu melukaiku bukan pria itu.

'Lihatlah cairan kemerahan di tanganmu Hinata! Kau telah melukai orang yg bahkan tidak kau kenal dengan kecerobohanmu'

Aku beranjak menuju ruangan saat perawat itu keluar mengambil beberapa hal. Kulihat tatapan tajam Neji~nii langsung menyorot ke arahku.

Ugh, ku gigit bibirku.

Aku melupakan kemurkaan yg satu ini karena terlalu fokus dengan kondisi pria itu.

"Neji~nii" Gumamku lirih.

Nafasku hampir terhenti saat melihat luka di tangan dan muka lebam Nii~san. Air mataku lebih deras meluncur melihat hal itu.

Dan saat aku mulai merenungi lagi seberapa banyak kesalahanku barinton berat khas Neji~nii berhasil membuat tubuhku menggigil ketakutan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Hinata~sama!"

Wajahku menegang, Untuk pertama kalinya nii~san memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel ~Sama dan itu berarti dia sangat marah padaku.

"Nii~san ak..."

"Aku masih kakakmu ya?"

Hanya sebuah kalimat pendek tapi itu membuat isakan dari mulutku semakin keras,

Bukan begitu nii~san bukan begitu...

"Pulang diam-diam bahkan orang lain lebih tau lebih dulu dari aku"

"Otou~san menyuruh..."

"Jangan membawa-bawa Hiasi Oji~san,Hinata. Aku tidak suka kenyataan kau tidak memberi tahu apa-apa padaku" Neji~nii san mulai membentak dengan tatapan sinis.

Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya Nii~san, Kau pasti akan lebih khawatir padaku.

Dan kemudian kata yg keluar adalah sama,

"Maaf, Nii~san" Kepalaku mulai berdenyut,

"Aku minta maaf untuk kesalahanku" Tumpuanku mulai goyah, mataku melirik ke arah Sakura yg berada di luar ruangan.

"Sakura~san tidak berniat menyembunyikan ini, aku yg memintanya Nii~san. Jangan marah padanya"

Kata terakhir yang kudengar adalah...

"Jangan lakukan...Hinata"

Bruk...

Tubuhku menghantam lantai dengan cepat tapi ada senyum lega di hatiku. Saat pandanganku mulai mengabur sekilas kulihat Neji~nii cepat-cepat berlari ke arahku.

'Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir'

.

.

.

.

Bar KNc Pukul 01:00 AM,

Bau alkohol semakin menyengat bersama asap rokok yg bertebaran dimana-mana, beberapa wanita tampak menikmati musik sambil bergoyang di lantai dansa bahkan sebagian besar mereka sudah dalam kondisi mabuk berat. Banyak pria mulai merapat kearah para wanita yg mulai mabuk dan mulai menggoda mereka untuk One Night Stand di ranjang para pria. Disudut ruangan tampak seorang pria sedari tadi menegaki cairan menyengat seolah tak perduli pada keadaan malam yg semakin panas di bar itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah langsung duduk dipangkuan sang pria sambil menurunkan jaket mini sehingga wanita itu hanya memakai bra hitam dan rok yg kelewat pendek. Sebuah tindakan berani di sarang para pria hidung belang yg mulai memandang lapar.

"Sasuke~kun tumben kau datang selarut ini?" sapanya centil sambil membelai dada bidang sang pria yg masih diam seolah malas menanggapi.

"Kau rindu padaku ya?" Tanyanya lagi seolah tidak memperdulikan sikap sang Uchiha padanya.

Sasuke malah menatap kosong kedepan bersama beberapa pikiran ganjil di otaknya yg menurutnya sudah mulai rusak.

"Sasuke~kun kenapa kau diam saja?" Ucapnya mulai menuntut sembari membakar tembakau dan menghisapnya perlahan.

Saat asap tembakau itu mulai mengganggu indra penciuman Sasuke, Dia mulai bergumam pelan.

"Menjauhlah dariku Karin. Malam ini aku tidak berniat memuaskan tubuhmu!"

Dahi Karin tampak mengerut ,

'Sasuke tidak pernah menolakku'

Ada sesuatu yg membuat Karin penasaran, setelah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu dan bercinta pasti Sasuke sudah menghantamnya di ranjang tapi reaksi itu membuatnya bingung.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya Sasuke~kun!" Ucapnya seraya membawa tangan kekar itu ke atas payudaranya dan membimbing tangan itu untuk meremasnya.

Sasuke tidak menepisnya ia malah meremas benda kenyal itu lebih kuat, Raut sang Uchiha tampak mencoba untuk menyingkirkan sesuatu di pikirannya.

'Sial! Kenapa bibir itu masih terasa'

"Ahh...egh" Karin tampak sudah mulai panas dan terangsang. Tangannya mulai merabah kejantanan Sasuke dari luar celananya, "Ahh...Setubuhi aku Sasuke!

Sasuke langsung berdiri, dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Sudah ku bilang menjauhlah dariku, Jika kau mau akan ku cari orang lain untuk memuaskanmu"

Karin tampak tersenyum meremehkan,

"Jangan munafik Uchiha kau kira aku tidak tau kau juga membutuhkanku"

Sasuke memandang tajam pada Karin, "Kubilang menjauh dariku atau ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan besok"

Mata Karin membeliak, 'Dia serius'

"Baiklah, Aku akan cari teman kencan lain" Ucapnya sambil beranjak...

Sasuke yg sudah kesal langsung membuang begitu saja minumannya,

'Ck, Hari sial!'

Ia beranjak keluar dari bar itu setelah melempar segebok uang di meja, ia memasuki mobilnya dan alisnya mengernyit saat ia menggenggam kemudi.

Ia menatap tangannya yg terbungkus perban itu,

"Hinata" Gumamnya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapat kan mu!"

Sebuah serigai tercetak di bibirnya, Dan mobil Lamborgini Dark Blue itu mulai melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Mansion Hyuuga di jam 03:00 dini hari.

' **Persetan dengan Neji aku pasti mendapatkan Hinata'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=====*T*B*C*======**

 **Noe lagi sibuk2nya sama kerjaan kantor Minna,,,,,,**

 **5af Kalau Upnya kelamaan...**

 **Ingatkan terus Noe~Chan untuk memperbaiki tulisan...**

 **Chappy 2 Up...**

 **Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa Reviewnya ya minna...**

 **Arigato Gozaimasu,**

 **Sampai ketemu di Chappy Depan...**


	3. Chapter 3

Noe hampir putus asa Minna karena harus ngetik lagi nie Chap...

Gara-gara Flasdisknya kena Virus...#Dasar Virus Kurang ajar

Mungkin agak kurang maksimal...

Jadi jangan terlalu berharap Chappy ini seratus persen bikin senyum-senyum gaje...

Hihihi...

Ok,Selamat membaca deh Minna~san...

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **NoeruhiKarachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishi** **m** **oto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 18 Thn**

 **Sabaku Gaara : 18 Thn**

 **Sakura Haruno : 17 Thn**

 **Yamanaka Inoe : 17 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

 _Karin tampak tersenyum meremehkan,_

" _Jangan munafik Uchiha kau kira aku tidak tau kau juga membutuhkanku"_

 _Sasuke memandang tajam pada Karin, "Kubilang menjauh dariku atau ku buat kau tidak bisa berjalan besok"_

 _Mata Karin membeliak, 'Dia serius'_

" _Baiklah, Aku akan cari teman kencan lain" Ucapnya sambil beranjak..._

 _Sasuke yg sudah kesal langsung membuang begitu saja minumannya,_

' _Ck, Hari sial!'_

 _Ia beranjak keluar dari bar itu setelah melempar segebok uang di meja, ia memasuki mobilnya dan alisnya mengernyit saat ia menggenggam kemudi._

 _Ia menatap tangannya yg terbungkus perban itu,_

" _Hinata" Gumamnya._

" _Aku pasti akan mendapat kan mu!"_

 _Sebuah serigai tercetak di bibirnya, Dan mobil Lamborgini_ _ **Dark Blue**_ _itu mulai melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Mansion Hyuuga di jam 03:00 dini hari._

' _ **Persetan dengan Neji aku pasti mendapatkan Hinata'**_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 , TOUCH By ACCIDENT**

 **Mansion Hyuuga pukul 03:30 AM,**

Sesosok manusia terlihat melompati pagar kediaman keluarga Hyuuga yg tingkat keamanannya sangat tinggi sejak sang putri Hyuuga kembali ke mansion utama itu. Sosok itu nampak mengendap-ngendap ke arah ruangan utama, tidak salah lagi orang dengan rambut raven biru tua itu adalah Uciha Sasuke. Jangan tanya kenapa pemuda itu bisa menembus keamanan keluarga Hyuuga, Alasannya tentu saja...

Ya ya ya, Dia seorang Uchiha !

Sasuke tampak menuju sebuah ruangan yg terletak paling pojok sambil menyelinap dari pantauan para pengawal yg sesekali melintas, ia menggeser sedikit pintu dengan ukiran bunga lavender itu dan mendapati sang putri tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke mendekati ranjang berukuran queen size itu,

"Hinata!" bisiknya

'Dia bermimpi buruk' tangan Sasuke terulur membelai rambut indigo itu, dan itu berhasil membuat sang putri tidur dengan tenang.

Entah ikatan apa yg ada diantara mereka ? **#Author juga gk tau hihihi...**

"Apa yg kau lakukan padaku Hime ?" bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa kau membuatku terus memikirkanmu ?" suara Sasuke mulai serak dan dalam.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah lebih suram,

"Pantaskah orang seberengsek aku bermain dengan sang putri baik hati"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan halus itu dan mengusap pipi cabby Hinata,

"Ayo kita bermain Hime" mata Sasuke menatap bibir kemerahan yg masih membuat otaknya bermasalah.

Dan tubuh Sasuke tanpa sadar membungkuk dan menempelkan bibir menggoda itu di bibirnya, Hanya kecupan sekilas tapi membuat Sasuke menyerigai.

"Kau benar-benar manis Hime"

"Apapun yg terjadi aku akan terus bermain denganmu Hinata" pikirannya menerawan jauh.

Sasuke memang merasa ini konyol, mungkin juga otaknya sudah benar-benar eror.

'Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi padaku' tapi ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Hime" Desah Sasuke seksi di telinga Hinata.

Sejujurnya ia berharap Hinata mendengar kata yg satu itu.

Dan kemudian bibir Sasuke bersarang lagi di bibir Hinata dan melumatnya, menyesapi rasa manis dari bibir yg selalu menggoda itu, Hingga Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah berdiri bersender dipintu sambil melipat tangannya.

"Sejak kapan kau terobsesi dengan seorang gadis, Bahkan kau menciumnya saat dia tidur" Gumam orang itu yg berhasil membuat Sasuke melepas bibirnya.

"Cih, Dasar pengganggu" cibir Sasuke yang menatap Neji yg masih memandang kalem ke arahnya.

"Kalau aku tidak menghentikanmu, Hinata pasti sudah dalam keadaan telanjang sekarang" Ucap Neji bosan.

Sasuke menyerigai,

'Dia benar'

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Ucap Neji dengan sorot serius.

Sasuke memandang Hinata yg terlelap sejenak,

"Baiklah"

"Di kamarku saja, Hinata butuh Istirahat" Perintah Neji.

Sasuke menyerigai lagi, ia menunduk lagi kearah wajah Hinata dan mengecup sudut bibir gadis itu sekilas.

"Aku akan kembali Hime, Jangan melihat pria lain" Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Neji yg masih ada disitu agak takjub dengan perubahan Sasuke...

Tapi otak usilnya menggelitiknya untuk menghentikan acara memandang Sasuke...

"Sampai kapan aku harus berdiri disini" Desis Neji...

Sasuke tampak berbalik dengan raut kesal, "Kau memang berbakat jadi pengganggu"

Neji tersenyum meremehkan, "Apapun untuk Hinata"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, 'Dasar Kakak ipar kurang ajar'

Keduanya keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menuju ke kamar Neji, di tengah jalan Neji tampak memanggil seorang penjaga.

"Iya Tuan Muda" tapi kemudian pelayan itu memandang Sasuke aneh,

'Kapan Tuan Muda Sasuke masuk, Tidak ada tamu hari ini' pikir pelayan itu. Tapi segera ia singkirkan mengingat Sasuke sudah sering ke Mansion Hyuuga sejak satu setengah tahun ini.

"Buatkan Ocha hangat dan beberapa makanan ringan" Terdengar Neji berbicara pada pengawal itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak mulai menguap dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Baik Tuan Muda" pelayan itu membungkuk hormat dan segera menjalankan tugasnya.

Neji kemudian melanjutkan jalannya diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Saat sampai dikamar Neji, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubunya di sofa panjang yg terletak di tengah ruangan. Nuansa tradisional sangat terasa di semua sudut Mansion itu, Karena Hiasi memang tidak ingin merubah apapun dari desain Mansion itu yg sudah turun temurun.

Neji baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, Neji langsung berdiri dan menuju pintu.

Sasuke tampak memejamkan matanya sejenak kepalanya mulai berdenyut, Efek cairan yg sudah ia tegak. Ia baru membuka matanya saat menangkap suara Neji,

"Kau dari bar ya" Neji datang dengan membawa nampan berisi Ocha panas yg masih mengepul dan asinan lobak serta beberapa potong cake wortel.

Dengan perlahan Neji menaruh nampan itu di meja yg ada di depan Sasuke.

"Hem benar, Sudah 4 botol yg ku teguk tapi aku masih belum mabuk" terdengar nada heran disana.

"Pantas saja Itachi sampai menghubungiku di dini hari seperti ini" Ucap Neji setenang air seolah itu bukan sesuatu yg besar.

Tubuh Sasuke langsung bangun dan duduk,

"Berengsek, Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi" Akan sangat berbahaya jika ibunya tau ia keluyuran dibar, dijam segini dan Itachi pasti mengisi otak ibunya itu dengan sesuatu yg akan membuatnya dalam masalah.

Neji tampak kalem,

"Tenanglah, Aku bilang kau menginap di sini"

"Kakak ipar menyebalkan" Bisik Sasuke lirih, Sambil menghela nafas.

Neji memandang tajam, "Aku mendengarmu" Sautnya.

"Dasar kucing!" Cibir Sasuke

"Dan kau serigala berbulu domba" Balas Neji sengit.

Sasuke menyerigai, "Itu julukan yg bagus"

"Berarti aku harus bersikap seperti domba dan Serigala di depan Hinata"

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang, Neji memasang wajah yg tampak mengatakan,

'Jangan bercanda'

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenali Hinata disana?" Tanya Neji tiba-tiba dengan gelas ochan ditangannya.

"Itu mudah" Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, "Kau sering membanggakan dia dan foto yg terpajang dimana-mana" tangannya menunjuk foto Neji dan Hinata didinding yg jumblahnya tidak sedikit.

Neji mengangguk mengerti, tapi masalahnya mereka belum pernah bertemu. Pikiran Neji masih berkeras,

"Kau yakin hanya itu ?"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengejek dan memandang Neji,

"Sifat Sister compleksmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan"

Neji tersenyum tipis dan mulai meneguk Ocha panasnya.

"Bukankah itu sangat berguna saat berhubungan dengan orang sepertimu"

"Heh, kau kira kau tidak berbahaya hem?" ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Aku hanya berbahaya untuk Sakura, aku akui itu" Neji menyerigai.

"Lalu bagaimana apa kau akan menjauhkan Hinata dariku ?" Mata Sasuke menyorot tajam.

"Aku masih belum memutuskannya, Tapi aku akan mengawasimu" Neji balas memandang tajam.

Neji tau seberengsek apa Sasuke, temannya itu hanya menganggap para wanita yg dekat dengannya sebagai penghangat ranjangnya.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar Neji, tapi kemudian matanya terkatup saat wajah Hinata mulai berseliweran di otaknya,

"Adikmu itu...sangat berbeda, Entah kenapa aku ingin terus bermain dengannya. Tidak seperti mereka yg membuatku cepat bosan"

Sasuke menaruh tangannya di dahinya,

"Aku ingin bermain dengannya Neji sampai aku yakin perasan apa ini"

Neji mengamati raut Sasuke mencoba mencari kebohongan disana.

"Jadi bagaimana Neji, Biarkan aku dekat dengan Hinata" Suara itu terdengar mengharap...

Neji mengerutkan alisnya, sejak kapan Sasuke meminta pendapat orang lain.

"Jadi kau ingin menyuruh seorang kakak untuk melempar adiknya ke kandang singa, Menurutmu apa yg akan kulakukan jika jadi sang kakak ?"

Sasuke tersenyum, 'Aku singa yg kelaparan'

"Jika aku berniat buruk pada Hinata, aku tidak mungkin membuat tanganku terluka dan menyelinap ke rumahmu di dini hari seperti ini seperti orang gila"

Entah kenapa Neji melihat ketulusan di setiap kata-kata Sasuke,

'Sasuke yg ada didepanku sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yg kekenal selama ini'

"Dia lebih menarik dari alkohol dan dia lebih menggoda dari tomat"

Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya.

"Walaupun kau mencoba menghentikanku aku akan terus mendekatinya, jadi jangan mencoba menjauhkan Himeku" Sasuke telah bangkit dan duduk tegak memandang Neji.

Itu penjelasan terpanjang yg pernah keluar dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha, dan Neji kembali meneguk ochanya, 'Apa salahnya memberi kesempatan'

"Asal kau tidak menyakitinya dan membuat dia menangis itu tidak masalah bagiku" Neji menyambar asinan lobak dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Tentu saja, Tidak akan" Saut Sasuke mantap.

"Tapi jika kau menbuat dia menangis" Neji memberi jeda dan memberi tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Akan ku hajar kau seperti berandalan itu dan melupakan kau adalah temanku"

Sasuke menyerigai,

"Setuju, aku tidak akan membalas jika itu terjadi" Sasuke mengambil ocha hangatnya dan meneguknya perlahan.

Neji tersenyum tipis, 'Jika itu terjadi, kau akan jadi samsak tinjuku'

Keduanya mulai menikmati jamuan kecil dini hari, Sasuke tersenyum-senyum gaje dengan segala pikiran yg hanya dia yg tau.

"Jadi kapan Himeku sekolah ?"

"Hiasi~sama sudah mengurus kepindahan Hinata, mungkin hari pertama sekolah setelah libur musim panas" Hanya saja ada yg tidak beres, Oji~sannya itu memindahkan Hinata tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Sasuke mengetahui apa yg dipikirkan Neji,

"Kau memikirkan kenapa Hinata pulang mendadak dan sembunyi-sembunyi ?"

"Ya , Hiasi~sama tidak mengatakan apapun padaku" Neji pikir sudah saatnya untuk mencari tau apa yg terjadi di Otto lewat pengawal yg ia siapkan khusus saat Hinata tinggal di Otto.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kasus penyerangan itu ada hubungannya dengan kepulangan Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hiasi~sama mengatakan mereka adalah kelompok geng yg sering menyerang penduduk setempat tanpa alasan, aku dengar semua sudah diringkus." Neji meletakkan Ochanya.

Tapi jika dipikir dugaan Sasuke masuk akal...

"Mereka sengaja membuat polisi berpikir ini ulah geng gila, aku jadi curiga ada orang yg ingin mencelakai Hinata"

"Jika itu benar aku harus segera mencari tau apa yg terjadi di Otto sebelumnya" Muka Neji dalam sekejap menjadi kusut.

'Semua terlalu janggal'

"Sasuke, bisakan kau mencari tau siapa dalangnya, mata-mata Uchiha bisa dengan cepat menemukannya" Minta Neji,

'Sementara itu aku akan mengobrak ngabrik para pengawal'

"Dengan senang hati jika itu berhubungan dengan Himeku" Sasuke mencomot asinan lobak dan mengunyahnya.

Keduanya masih memikirkan strategi hingga keduanya mata keduanya tidak bisa berkompromi lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

 **======**o**=====**

 **Dua hari kemudian...**

.

.

 **Mansion Uchiha Pukul 07:00 AM**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga Uchiha tampak menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang, hanya tempat si bungsu yg tampak kosong pagi ini,

Mikoto tampak menghela nafas,

"Itachi apa Sasuke belum bangun juga ?"

"Belum bu, Katanya dia harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk menginap di pondok Hyuuga nanti siang"

Bahkan Itachi sangat geli saat adiknya itu menyuruh seseorang untuk membeli makanan yg tidak akan mungkin disukai adik bungsunya itu.

'Otou~Chan pasti sedang mengincar seseorang'

"Sasuke~Chan sibuk sekali ya" Gumam Mikoto

"Ada apa bu?" Tanya Itachi saat melihat raut Ibunya muram.

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya Sasu~Chan jarang makan dengan teratur" Keluh Mikoto

"Dia sudah besar bu, Otou~Chanku itu pasti bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri" Balas Itachi kalem.

Sementara itu di seberang sana sang Tuan Uchiha kita sedang sibuk dengan korannya, Seolah tidak perduli padahalnya Fugakulah yg paling mengkhawatirkan kelakuan putra bungsunya itu.

Saat ia menurunkan korannya Fugaku langsung disuguhi sorot membunuh istrinya yg menatap makanannya yg belum tersentuh, Dengan memutar bola mata bosan Fugaku mulai menyantap makanannya.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, Ibunya itu yang paling cerewet soal makanan tapi ada baiknya juga dengan begitu ayahnya bisa menjaga kesehatannya.

'Ibu benar-benar luar biasa, Bahkan ayahpun tahluk' #Ok Noe~Chan Catat hihihi...

Setelah selesai makan Itachi dan ayahnya bergegas ke kantor. Mikoto mengantarkan mereka sampai ke pintu dan saat mereka sudah akan pergi Itachi membisikkan sesuatu di telinga ibunya.

Dalam sekejap,

Ekspresi Mikoto langsung ceria, "Ide Bagus sayang"

Sementara itu Itachi tersenyum mencurigakan, 'Rasakan kau Otou~Chan'

Setelah mereka pergi Mikoto langsung melesat ke dapur dan mengobrak-ngabrik isi kulkas.

Hoemz,Ibu Mikoto yg satu ini benar-benar aktif...

.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 Sasuke turun, Hidungnya langsung disergap aroma yg lezat tapi kemudian dahinya mengkerut.

'Ada yg tidak beres' sejujurnya ia lapar tapi entah kenapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yg buruk.

Sebelum Sasuke menginjak di anak tangga terakhir Mikoto telah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar. Ibunya itu langsung menyeret Sasuke ke meja makan, seorang pelayan yg berdiri di situ tampak tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan nyonyanya.

Sasuke langsung mengernyit heran saat melihat meja makannya yg penuh dengan hidangan untuk 12 orang, 'Apa-apaan ini'

"Sasu~Chan lihat ibu sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu" Ucap Mikoto antusias

Dahi Sasuke berkedut, 'Aniki Sialan'

Sudah pasti itu adalah kelakuan Itachi...

"Ini terlalu banyak bu"

Muka Mikoto seketika muram, "Sasuke tidah suka masakan ibu ya"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat,

"Baiklah,Akan kucoba sedikit tapi aku tidak menjamin bisa menghabiskannya bu"

Mikoto langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sisi putranya itu sambil tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Sasuke mulai mencicipi satu persatu masakan itu, saat ia sedang asik mengunyah potongan tomat yg bertebaran di masakan ibunya tiba-tiba ibunya mengatakan sesuatu yg membuat ia hampir menyemburkan makanan yg baru masuk kemulutnya itu,

"Itachi~Chan akan segera menikah loh Sasuke" Ucap Mikoto tanpa dosa.

Sasuke langsung terbatuk-batuk dan menggapai air putih yg sudah tersaji di depannya.

Mikoto memandang putranya khawatir sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Pelan-pelan Sasuke" Saut Mikoto tanpa tau bahwa yg membuat si bungsu tersedak adalah dia sendiri.

'Kurang ajar Ni~san itu, apa-apaan ini'

"M-menikah, Dengan siapa ? K-kapan ?" Ucap Sasuke tercengang.

"Hihihi, Sebulan lagi, pertunangannya dua minggu lagi dan tebak siapa calon kakak iparmu ?" Tanya Mikoto semangat.

'Tidak mungkin, Pasti bukan dia' Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menggidik ngeri,

"Yarumei Narami, adik kelasku itu ?" Sasuke seolah setengah percaya dengan nama yg keluar dari mulutnya.

Mikoto mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan, "Dia sangat cantik, pendiam dan pintar"

'Cih,Itachi memang pedofil. Yang benar saja kakak iparku lebih mudah dariku' Gerutu Sasuke tak habis pikir.

"Kalau Sasuke kapan mengenalkan kekasihnya ke ibu ?"

Sasuke memandang aneh dengan kata-kata yg keluar dari mulut ibunya,

"Nanti, Kalau aku sudah benar-benar menakhlukkan hatinya" Jawab Sasuke asal sambil memulai lagi acara makannya.

"Tapi dia bukan wanita yg berpakaian tidak senonoh yg sering kau ajak menginap saat ibu tidak ada kan Sasuke~Chan ?" Aura menyeramkan menguar di sekitar Mikoto dengan wajah baik yg dibuat-buat.

Hek, jus yg diminum Sasuke hampir keluar dari hidungnya,

' **Damn hell'**

'Itachi benar-benar keterlaluan, Dia lebih bejat di balik senyum ramahnya itu'

Mikoto masih menunggu jawaban dari putra bungsunya...

Sasuke menjawab dengan canggung,

"Bukan, Dia wanita yg baik dan ibu pasti menyukainya"

Mikoto hampir terpekik saking senangnya,

"Ibu tidak sabar bertemu dengannya Sasu~Chan" kedua tangan Mikoto menggoyang-goyang bahu Sasuke kecang.

"Ibu berhenti Himeku akan takut jika ibu bertingkah seperti ini"

Mikoto memang menghentikan aksinya tapi wajahnya tersenyum aneh,

'Hihihi...aku tidak lama lagi akan jadi ibu mertua dan kemudian jadi seorang nenek'

Sasuke melihat jam di tangannya,

"Ibu aku pergi dulu"

Ia langsung menandaskan jus tomatnya dan bergegas ke dapur mengambil sebuah bungkusan mencurigakan,

"Aku menginap dan pulang besok" beritahu Sasuke, Ia mengambil jaket kulitnya dan segera pergi dengan Lamborgini kesayangannya.

Mikoto mulai berpikir, 'Sejak kapan Sasu~Chan suka dengan makanan manis ?'

Nyonya Uchiha itu mulai merapikan piring di meja di bantu para pelayan.

'Atau jangan-jangan itu untuk calon menantuku yg lain'

.

.

.

 **=======*O**O*=======**

Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha Pukul 10:00 AM,

Mebuki Haruno masih sibuk dengan pasien tabrak lari di UGD, ia tampak terlatih menggunakan alat bedahnya dengan gelar sebagai dokter. Saat operasi hampir satu setengah jam itu usai wanita cantik itu tersenyum lega setidaknya ada satu nyawa yg tertolong hari ini. Ia berjalan keruangannya dengan muka lelah karena kurang tidur, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini sudah tanggung jawabnya.

Wajah itu seketika cerah kembali melihat sang putri semata wayangnya nampak duduk di kursi kerjanya,

"Sakura, ada apa sampai datang kesini ?" tanya wanita itu ceria.

Sakura menunjukkan bekal makanan di tangannya,

"Aku memasak untuk ibu" Gadis itu tersenyum tapi senyum itu terkesan lemah dan dipaksakan.

Mebuki mengamati raut kusut putrinya dan wajahnya yg sedikit pucat,

"Ada masalah sayang ?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak"

"Hanya sedikit pusing" yah Sakura tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, Tidak mungkin ia menambah pikiran ibunya dengan masalahnya dengan Neji.

Mebuki langsung memegang dahi purtinya dan mendapati gadis kecilnya itu demam.

"Kau demam sayang seharusnya tidak usah memaksakan diri membuat makanan untuk ibu" sesal Mebuki.

"Tidak papa bu, aku hanya butuh istirahat saja ibu tidak usah khawatir"

"Kalau begitu ibu antar pulang saja bagaimana ?" Ajak Mebuki.

Sekali lagi Sakura menggeleng lemah,

"Tidak usah, bu. Ibu pasti masih banyak urusan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Mebuki memasang muka menyesal, "Langsung istirahat saat sampai nanti dan minum obat penurun demam ok"

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum, "Ibu juga harus menghabiskan makanan itu, Aku pulang dulu"

Mebuki memeluk anaknya itu dan mengamati putrinya yg berjalan menjauh di koridor rumah sakit itu.

"Apa Sakura ada masalah dengan Neji ?" Tanya Mebuki entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Tangan Sakura melambai pada taksi yg baru ia lihat, ia sudah akan memasuki taksi itu kalau saja tidak ada sebuah tangan yg menahan lengannya. Saat berbalik ternyata orang itu adalah Hyuuga Neji dengan setelan baju kasualnya dan kaca mata hitam.

"Maaf, Pak nona ini ikut denganku" beritahu Neji pada sang supir,

Supir taksi itu mengangguk mengerti,

'Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang'

Neji menutup pintu taksi yg sempat dibuka Sakura, Dan taksi itu pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Sakura memandang Neji tak percaya,

"Neji~San" Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu Neji tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, Ia sempat berpikir semua telah berakhir tapi melihat pemuda itu dihadapanya Sakura sangat bahagia.

Neji tampak tidak memperdulikan sapaan Sakura, Ia langsung menyeret gadis itu ke arah sebuah mobil sport hitam yg terparkir rapi.

"Eh Neji~san kita mau kemana" Ucap Sakura saat Neji membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Diam dan masuklah" Ucap Neji setengah membentak.

Tubuh Sakura nyaris mati rasa saat bentakan itu serasa menusuknya, bahkan ia mendapati dirinya mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan patuh ia memasuki mobil itu,

'Neji masih marah padaku' sudut matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Neji duduk di kemudi dan melajukan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggih, Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sejujurnya ia ingin Neji yg seperti dulu yg selalu menggodanya dan membuat ia selalu tersenyum. Bahkan Neji selalu mengirimi puluhan pesan setiap harinya yg selalu membuat ia tersenyum setiap membacanya.

'Neji, Maaf'

Mobil itu masih melaju meninggalkan kawasan perkotaan dan merapat kepedesaan, dikanan kiri jalan tampak padang rumput dan persawahan yg hijau.

Mobil Neji berhenti di sebuah pondok asri dengan plang "Hyuuga's cottage". Neji turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dengan ekspresi dinginya, setelah itu ia tampak menggapai kantong di jok belakang mobilnya yg berisi bahan-bahan makanan dan beberapa kaleng soju.

"Kita akan menginap disini selama 2 hari" Ujar Neji menatap Sakura yg tiba-tiba memasang wajah cemas.

Neji baru menyadari wajah pucat Sakura dan lingkar hitam samar di bawah mata gadis itu, tapi ia mencoba berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ibuku..." Ucap Sakura ragu-ragu takut kalau Neji tersinggung.

"Akan ku urus nanti" Ucap Neji datar.

"Ah, Ino dan Sai akan datang agak larut, Gara dan Naruto entah mereka datang atau tidak. Hinata diantar supir dan Sasuke masih di jalan, Masuklah"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Neji memasuki pondok yg sebenarnya pernah ia datangi bersama Neji tahun lalu. Bisa di bilang ini basecamp mereka, Karena setiap liburan mereka berkumpul disitu.

Neji langsung menuju dapur yg menjadi satu dengan ruang santai, Sakura membantu Neji menyimpan bahan-bahan itu sambil sesekali menatap wajah Neji yg seolah mengacuhkannya. Entah kenapa ia merindukan tingkah pemuda itu.

Setelah selesai Sakura langsung duduk di sofa ruang santai sambil memandangi pekarangan yg hanya berbatas kaca dari ruangan itu. Ia menghela nafas lagi kepalanya mulai berdenyut ngilu, jangan sampai Neji tau dia demam.

Neji juga ikut duduk di samping Sakura dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya, Belakangan ini dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi masalah Hinata hingga ia mengabaikan segalanya termasuk tidur.

Sakura mengamati wajah itu, sesuatu yg sesak muncul didadanya, 'Kembalilah seperti dulu'

Dan ketakutannya beberapa hari ini mulai meluap saat melihat Neji sekali lagi mengacuhkannya. Gadis itu tertunduk tajam, sesuatu mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan sebuah kata meluncur dari bibirnya lemah tapi masih bisa di dengar jelas Neji...

" **Maaf"**

Neji menyerigai masih pada posisi sebelumnya, "Kau meminta maaf agar aku tidak menghukummu ?" ia tau betul untuk apa permintaan maaf itu.

Wajah itu semakin tersembunyi, "Tidak" Suara itu terdengar bergetar...

Neji sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena Hinata sudah menjelaskan segalanya ia hanya sedikit kesal pada Sakura,

"Aku akan melupakannya jika kau memberiku satu pelukan dan sebuah ciuman panas" Ucap Neji asal akhirnya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban,

Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan melakukan itu, Neji tau benar sifat gadis itu. Tapi ia kemudian tersentak tubuhnya menegang, mata keperakan itu cepat-cepat terbuka dan melihat gadis itu telah ada di pangkuannya.

"S-Sakura" Ekspresi tercengang Neji tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Neji sampai memejamkan matanya berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri itu Sakura dan bukan khayalan saja.

Tubuh ringkih itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat, dan kemudian terdengar isakan disana.

Neji mulai panik, "Ada apa Sakura ?" perlahan ia melepas pelukan itu dan air mata Sakura langsung terlihat membanjir sampai menetes-netes di bajunya.

"A-ku Tidak...Hiks...bermaksud hiks... melakukannya, Aku Hiks...bersumpah" disela tangisnya Sakura coba meyakinkan Neji.

Neji membelai sayang punggung Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku tau" Sahut Neji, "Jangan diulangi"

Sakura tersenyum dalam tangisnya, "Tidak akan"

Dan tiba-tiba Sakura langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji kedua tangannya mengalung erat di leher Neji.

Untuk beberapa saat Neji tampak membeku tapi kemudian ia menyerigai dalam ciuman itu, ia mengelus pungggung Sakura dan mulai membalas ciuman itu.

Keduanya saling melumat satu sama lain. Saling menghapus amarah dan juga ketakutan, Sakura bahkan tidak protes saat tangan Neji menyusup ke balik kaosnya dan merasakan kulit punggungnya.

Neji memulai menyerang dan menekan lidah Sakura. Saliva tampak menetes disela ciuman itu, mereka melumat dan meneguk dalam waktu yg lama...

"Terima kasih" bisik Sakura menghentikan sejenak aksinya dan memulai lagi saat Neji masih belum rela melepaskannya.

 **#Noe juga mau di cium Neji haaa...nangis nangis...**

 **(dijitak fans Neji)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara di belakang adegan panas itu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tampak membeku di depan pintu melihat kelakuan Nii~sannya bersama yah calon kakak iparnya, Ia bahkan tetap berdiri disitu seolah susah menggerakkan kakinya...

Wajah itu mengisyaratkan raut shock bercampur malu pada saat yg bersamaan, pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus dengan lelehan cairan merah kental keluar dari hidungnya...posisi Freezenya bertahan sampai terdengar suara bisikan yg terasa sangat dekat ditelinganya...

"Apa yg kau lihat Hime" dengan nada geli disana.

Hinata langsung menengok ke arah suara itu dan itu tidak diantisipasi oleh si Bungsu Uchiha yg hanya berniat menggoda gadis itu. Alhasil bibir Hinata menabrak pipi Sasuke...

 **What ?**

Keduannya membeku beberapa saat dengan pipi memerah, Mata Hinata juga tampak melebar. Bibir Hinata juga masih nemplok dipipi Sasuke...

'Kami~Sama'

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah sehingga kontak mereka terlepas, ia masih terdiam beberapa saat sambil memegangi bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke yg yg memberinya serigai.

Seolah pemuda itu berkata,'Kau sangat nakal Hime'

Saat itu juga Hinata langsung berlari keluar terburu-buru dengan muka merah padam...

'Itu kecelakaan yah kecelakaan Aghh...Bagaimana ini'

AGHHHHHHHH...

Sasuke tersenyum aneh dan menatap Neji yg entah sejak kapan menghentikan aksinya atas keributan yg ia dan Hinata buat. Sasuke tampak mengendikkan bahunya dan melesat keluar mengikuti sang hime, saat sorot mata Neji mengisaratkan 'Pergi dari sini' yg amat ketara. Sedangkan Sakura tampak beringsut menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Neji,

'Apa yg kulakukan, Dasar bodoh'

.

..

..

.

.

...

 **======*T*B*C*======**

Hohoho,...Spesial buat yg minta scene Nejisaku...

Dan spesial buat Sasuke yg request kecelakaan itu hihihi...

#Jangan buka kartu thor...(dijitak Sasu)...

Gimana suka-suka ?

Klow suka review dong minna~san yg baca...

 **#Ngarep...**

 **Ok spesial thanks to : Ade854 ll~San, mawarputih~San, HipHipHuraHura~San, Ana~San, Skkhomi~San, Lovely sasuhina~San, Narulita 706~San, Namelavender~San, Erni Eyexs~San, Guest~San dan Anonym~San yg sudah beri masukan di chappy sebelumnya Arigato Gozaimasu...**

Noe~Chan hargai sekali masukan dan dukungan kalian...

5af karena gk bisa balas satu-satu…..

Yosh, Semangat terus buat kalian...

Ok Read and Review ya minnna...

Jumpa lagi di Chapp 4...

Arigato Gozaimasu…

#membungkuk hormat…


	4. Chapter 4

Hai Minna~San...

Ini langsung Saja Noe Kasih Chap 4nya...

Sediakan waktu untuk mereview Chap ini...

Selamat membaca Minna~san... ;)

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 18 Thn**

 **Sabaku Gaara : 18 Thn**

 **Sakura Haruno : 17 Thn**

 **Yamanaka Inoe : 17 Thn**

 **Shimura Sai : 18 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

 _Hinata tampak membeku di depan pintu melihat kelakuan Nii~sannya bersama yah calon kakak iparnya, Ia bahkan tetap berdiri disitu seolah susah menggerakkan kakinya..._

 _Wajah itu mengisyaratkan raut shock bercampur malu pada saat yg bersamaan, pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus dengan lelehan cairan merah kental keluar dari hidungnya...posisi Freezenya bertahan sampai terdengar suara bisikan yg terasa sangat dekat ditelinganya..._

" _ **Apa yg kau lihat Hime"**_ _dengan nada geli disana._

 _Hinata langsung menengok ke arah suara itu dan itu tidak diantisipasi oleh si Bungsu Uchiha yg hanya berniat menggoda gadis itu. Alhasil bibir Hinata menabrak pipi Sasuke..._

 _ **What ?**_

 _Keduannya membeku beberapa saat dengan pipi memerah, Mata Hinata juga tampak melebar. Bibir Hinata juga masih nemplok dipipi Sasuke..._

' _ **Kami~Sama'**_

 _Hinata mundur beberapa langkah sehingga kontak mereka terlepas, ia masih terdiam beberapa saat sambil memegangi bibirnya dan menatap Sasuke yg yg memberinya serigai._

 _Saat itu juga Hinata langsung berlari keluar terburu-buru dengan muka merah padam..._

' _Itu kecelakaan yah kecelakaan Aghh...Bagaimana ini'_

 _ **AGHHHHHHHH...**_

 _Sasuke tersenyum aneh dan menatap Neji yg entah sejak kapan menghentikan aksinya atas keributan yg ia dan Hinata buat. Sasuke tampak mengendikkan bahunya dan melesat keluar, saat sorot mata Neji mengisaratkan_ _ **'Pergi dari sini'**_ _yg amat ketara. Sedangkan Sakura tampak beringsut menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Neji,_

' _ **Apa yg kulakukan, Dasar bodoh'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 4 : Name And Mistake**

Hinata duduk di sebuah gubuk tua yg selalu ia datangi saat keluarganya datang ke pondok itu. Ia sangat menyukai angin yg berhembus di situ, Hanya saja sekarang tidak begitu membantu. Ia menghela nafas berkali-kali mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya, ruam-ruam merah selalu muncul dipipinya saat rekaman memalukan itu masih berenang-renang di pikirannya.

' **S-Sial'**

' **Aku harus bagaimana sekarang ?'** Kepala indigo itu tertunduk dalam,

' **Memalukan'** Hinata menyentuh bibirnya yg menjadi pelakunya...

Tapi aroma musk pria itu masih bisa diingat Hinata, Tercium lembut dan menggoda disaat bersamaan.

Hinata memukul kepalanya, 'Apa kau sudah gila' tidak boleh begitu.

'Tapi kenapa pria itu ada disini ? Apa dia teman Nii~san ya ?' Hinata mulai curiga atas kemunculan si penyelamat.

' **Hah**...Dia itu kenapa muncul tiba-tiba sih, dan kejadian tadi itu...'

' **Aghh**...Bagaimana ini, Aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih'

Hinata tampak mulai belingsatan sambil merutuki dirinya. Tapi itu benar, Bagaimana cara berterima kasih saat sudah seperti ini. Yang ada pria itu akan membuat Hinata mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup dengan serigai menyebalkan itu.

Yah, Sepertinya Hinata kita sudah mengetahui kesenangan pria yg bahkan tidak ia tau namanya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menggidik saat mengingat adegan yg tidak harusnya ia lihat.

"Ni~san ternyata semesum yg dibilang Sakura~san" Gumamnya.

Hey, Hinata kau juga dalam bahaya yang sama tau, Sasuke itu Humfmm...#Author di bungkam sama Sasu...Hey..hey Jangan beritahu Hinata Thor **#dijitakSasu** , iya..iya.. Maaf **#elus-elus kepala**.

Hinata mengeratkan jaketnya, Udara disana semakin dingin. Hari ini Hinata hanya memakai jeans dan kaos yg menjadi andalannya ditambah jaket abu-abu yg tidak terlalu tebal. Ia juga membawa beberapa baju ganti tapi ia lupa dengan beberapa baju hangat, Neji~Niinya hanya mengatakan untuk membawa baju seperlunya tapi ia bisa pinjam baju Nii~sannya itu jika memang sudah terlalu dingin.

Hinata paling tidak kuat dengan udara dingin, ia bisa terkena...

 **Huaching...**

-_-, Yah,,,,, Tentu saja flu.

Gadis itu menggosok-gosok tangannya, pipi dan hidungnya mulai memerah karena dingin...

Sepertinya musim dingin akan segera datang, Wajah itu murung kembali sekarang bagaimana caranya ia kembali ke pondok ? Dasar bibir sial, Kau mendarat ditempat yg salah.(hihihi, yg bener itu mendarat dibibir ya Hina~Chan #Tos sama Sasu)

Hinata memeluk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kejadian itu hanya kecelakaan dan tidak perlu kuatir tapi berulang kali dia gagal. Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yg hangat melingkupi tubuhnya, Iapun cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sebuah jaket biru tua dengan ukuran yg terlalu besar sehingga seluruh tubuhnya terlindung dalam benda itu.

Gadis itu melihat kekanan dan kekiri mencari makhluk hidup lain yg mungkin ada disitu tapi nihil ia tak melihat seorangpun. Hinata tersenyum mungkin itu Nii~sannya, hanya Nii~sannya yg mungkin melakukan itu yah siapa lagi memang. Akhirnya ia merapatkan jaket itu hingga ia merasa hangat, meski Hinata sempat mencium aroma musk yg terasa berbeda namun ia mengabaikannya.

Hingga menjelang sore si rambut indigo masih ditempat itu sambil mengembalikan keberaniannya untuk kembali ke pondok. Yah bagaimanapun ia harus mencoba melupakannya, atau dia tidak akan bisa menunjukkan mukanya.

'Ayolah, aku pasti bisa'

 **Lawan phobia dengan melakukan phobia itu sendiri...**

Kelihatan mudah tapi susah saat kita melakukannya...

Hoemz...Pooor Hinata...

 **======**o**======**

 **Hyuuga's Cottage Pukul 05:30 PM,**

Neji tampak tidak hentinya tersenyum sembari memandang Sakura yg terlelap karena demamnya, ia sudah memindahkan Sakura ke kamarnya di lantai dua agar gadisnya itu bisa istirahat. Neji sempat berpikir untuk membawa Sakura ke dokter tapi gadis itu menolaknya, dan kalian pasti tau penyebab bibir itu tidak berhenti tersenyum yah tentu saja karena untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bisa seliar itu dan yg lainnya karena akhirnya Sakura mencintainya.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, Neji turun kebawah dan baru sadar Hinata belum kembali sejak tadi siang. Kakinya melangkah cepat-cepat dan ia mendapati si kuning dan si merah yg sedang asik bermain game.

'Kapan mereka datang ?' pikir Neji. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang meminum sojunya di sofa sembari mengawasi kedua bandit itu saling bertengkar tidak mau kalah.

"Mana Hinata, Sasuke ?" Tanya Neji,

Sasuke tampak tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi dia akan kembali, Kau tenang saja"

Neji mengangguk, ia ikut nimbrung di antara Gaara dan Naruto mencoba menyebar aroma perang di sana... **Dasar Neji**...

Dan saat Naruto kalah suara teriakan cemprengnya langsung menggema. Neji menyerigai pada Gaara yg kelihatan sangat senang. Dan keempat pemuda di ruangan itu seketika terdiam saat sesosok gadis memasuki ruangan itu dengan malu-malu, Neji tau pasti kenapa adiknya itu bersikap tidak normal seperti itu.

"Pergilah ke atas temani Sakura" Ucap Neji pada Hinata yg segera mengangguk dan melesat ke lantai dua. Yah walaupun gadis itu sempat melirik si rambut raven yg tampak menyerigai meski tidak menatap kearahnya.

"Tindakan bagus" Gumam Sasuke seolah mengejek Neji, Sementara Gaara dan Naruto yg tidak tau apa-apa tampak penasaran.

"Hey, Ada apa ini ?" Ucap Gaara. "Dia itu Hyuuga yg waktu itu kan ?"

"Akan kuperkenalkan nanti saat Sai dan Ino sudah datang" Saut Neji.

"Dia sangat cantik bukan Gaara" Naruto menusuk-nusuk lengan Gaara dengan jarinya.

"Hem, Lumayan juga" Ucap Gaara yang langsung memandang ke arah Sasuke dan mendapat respon yg tidak terlalu mengejutkan. "Hanya saja dia buruan orang lain" Ucapnya kemudian tetap memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Heh, Siapa memangnya ?" Tanya Naruto yg sepertinya tidak peka dengan aura yg menguar disekitar Sasuke.

Gaara langsung menjitak kepala Naruto, "Akan ku beri tahu nanti" Naruto tampak merengut kesal.

"Aku bisa jadi tambah bodoh kalau kau memperlakukan kepalaku seperti itu"

Adu mulutpun segera terjadi setelah itu. Neji tampak mulai menyiapkan bahan makanan di dapur dan berencana menyiapkan semangkuk sup dan bubur untuk Sakura. Sasuke ikut ke dapur dan mengambil tomat yg masih sangat segar di kulkas dan mencucinya,

"Kau yg memasak hari ini ?" Tanya Sasuke membelakangi Neji yg masih sibuk memotong daging.

"Tidak, Sai yang akan memasak hari ini" Ucap Neji mulai mengambil beras dan mencucinya lalu ia rendam.

Sasuke mengambil pisau dam memotong tomat itu menjadi enam sekali suap. Ia mengambil piring dan meletakkan potongan tomat yg tidak sedikit itu di piring.

"Bagaimana hasilnya ?" tanya Neji, mulai menyiapkan panci untuk memasak bubur.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di kulkas dan mulai mencomot tomat miliknya,

"Tidak jauh dari dugaanku, mereka dibayar seseorang tapi yg tau ciri-ciri orang itu hanya orang yg hampir mati kau pukuli itu"

Neji menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, "Aku juga menemukan sesuatu yg mengejutkan di Otto, Itu bukan penyerangan pertama tapi... **ke-dua** " suara Neji hampir berbisik, Ia sudah siap dengan hal terburuk saat mencari tahu kebenarannya.

Sasuke mengernyit, 'Tidak heran Hinata sampai semenggigil itu saat ia terluka'

"Petunjuk berikutnya hanya ada pada orang itu, Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka berkeliaran terlalu lama" ucap Sasuke serius...

Karena jika mereka tetap tertawa, Hinatalah yg dalam bahaya kenapa tidak membuat kemungkinan itu berbalik dan mulai memburu mereka...Sepertinya si Iblis akan mengibarkan bendera perang...

Raut wajah Neji tiba-tiba menggerikan, "Akan kupastikan mereka tidak bisa istirahat ataupun menghirup udara segar"

Sasuke mengunyah tomatnya sambil menyerigai, "Sebelum itu hari ini aku akan bersenang-senang dengan Himeku dulu" ada seribu rencana diotaknya dan itu artinya waktu tenang Hinata tidak lama lagi...Aduh, Sasuke asal jangan sampai Hinata lecet aja... **#Beres Thor**...

.

 **======**oo**======**

Pukul 07:15 malam Sai datang bersama Ino dengan membawa beberapa botol wine dan bahan makanan tambahan yg mungkin akan Sai butuhkan nanti. Kedatangan Sai disambut sebuah pelukan dari Naruto yg memang sudah satu tahun tidak bertemu karena Sai mengikuti sekolah memasak di Italia dan seperti biasa si rubah itu langsung di seret Ino menjauh dari suaminya(?).

Tidak lama Sakura turun dengan sosok yg bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya, Neji dengan romantisnya menunggu Sakura di ujung tangga dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadisnya.

Sakura menyambut uluran itu dengan pipi memerah, Sementara Hinata yg berada dibalik Sakura tampak gelagapan saat tamengnya hilang. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, 'Bagaimana sekarang' gadis itu meremas ujung bajunya gugup ia tau pasti ada pandangan yg menyorot dari seberang sana.

Dan Hinata yakin seratus persen ia tidak mungkin melihat kearah itu...

'Mati kau Hinata' Rutuknya sendiri...

Hinata memakai jeans dan Blush hitam ketat yg cukup tebal, Jaket tadi sore juga masih dipakai gadis itu...

Dan seseorang di sebelah sana diam-diam meneguk ludah dengan susah payah dan tertegun beberapa saat, Melihat penampilan Hinata...

Sebelum memasang ekspresi stoick lagi...

Ino yg melihat Hinata langsung menghambur memeluk gadis itu dan itu hampir membuat Hinata tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik,

"Syukur Hina~Chan tidak apa-apa, aku sangat khawatir saat mendengarnya" Raut Ino tampak menyesal...

Hinata tampak tersenyum, ia sangat bersyukur karena mempunyai orang yg menghawatirkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino~Chan" 'Tapi aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja dengan orang yg menolongku' Pikir Hinata agak lesu meski ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Sekarang lupakan semuanya dan ayo kita bersenang-senang" Ino coba menguatkan Hinata dan menarik gadis itu ke pekarangan belakang.

"Kau duduk saja disitu, Ini perayaan kepulangan Hinata~Chan dan Sai~Kunku biar orang-orang pemalas itu yg melakukan segalanya Ok Hinata" Ucap Ino tampak riang sembari melirik sinis kearah Gaara dan Naruto.

Gaara dan Naruto yg tampak disindir hanyak bisa pasrah, Ino bisa menguliti mereka jika melawan.

Neji mendudukkan Sakura di bangku memanjang di pekarangan sambil menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu dengan mantel hangat...

'Mereka sangat serasi' Itulah yg terlintas dipikiran Hinata yg duduk di bangku berseberangan dengan Sakura. Entah kapan para pemuda itu menyiapkan bangku-bangku disana, Hinata melihat bangku-bangku itu dibuat melingkar sedangkan di tengahnya terdapat beberapa bongkahan kayu yg ditata rapi untuk api unggun disudut lain tampak alat panggang dan sebuat stand kecil berisi minuman dan beberapa makanan manis yg paling membuat Hinata tergoda.

'Mereka menyiapkannya dengan sangat baik'

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berambut merah duduk disampingnya, Hinat tampak sedikit menjauh saat pemuda itu duduk terlalu dekat dengannya...

"Namamu Hyuuga Hinata bukan ?" ucap Gaara sambil meneguk soda ditangannya.

"I-ya, Benar" Jawab Hinata singkat, Gadis itu terlalu malu untuk menanyakan hal yg tidak-tidak...

Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat saat mengenali jaket milik siapa yg dipakai Hinata.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara dan si kuning itu Namikaze Naruto, Kau punya hubungan khusus ya dengan Sasuke ? Jaket itu sampai dipinjamkan kepadamu"

Alis Hinata mengkerut, 'Sasuke ? Siapa Sasuke ?'

"Sasuke ? ini milik Neji~Nii, Sabaku~san" Hinata tampak berkeras dengan menggelengkan kepala.

Ia tidak mengenal siapa itu Sasuke jadi bagaimana mungkin...

Gaara tampak terkekeh pelan dan beranjak bangun saat merasakan ada sosok yg mengintainya.

"Tanya saja pada Neji apa itu miliknya atau bukan ? ngomong-ngomong senang berkenalan denganmu nona Hyuuga" Ucap Gaara dan segera beranjak.

Hinata mulai melepas jaket itu dan tergopoh kearah Neji yg sedang menyiapkan barberque, Nejipun langsung menghentikan kesibukannya saat melihat Hinata ke arahnya dengan membawa jaket yg sangat ia tau milik siapa.

"Nii~san, jaket ini milik Nii~san kan ?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada menuntut...

"Itu milik Sasuke, orang yg sudah kau cium tadi" Balas Neji kalem.

Hinata tampak tercengang dengan jawaban Neji, 'Sasuke, Orang itu bernama Sasuke'

"Kau kembalikan saja padanya, dia ada di dalam" Suruh Neji, meski ia yakin itu bukan ide bagus.

'Kau harus menghadapinya sendiri Hinata'

Hinata meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "Tapi Nii~san..." Lututnya sudah lemas saat ia membayangkan harus berada dekat dengan orang itu apalagi harus berbicara pada orang itu.

"Jadilah Hinata yg biasanya, Jangan malu padanya kau juga bisa membanting dia jika macam-macam jadi apa yang harus kau takutkan" Neji tampak memegang pundak Hinata kuat.

Itu benar, hah... **Ayolah Hinata**...

"Baiklah Nii~san" Ucap Hinata akhirnya.

Dengan langkah pelan Hinata kembali masuk ke ruangan tengah, Ia bisa melihat Ino sedang membantu Sai memasak beberapa hidangan penutup. Dan Hinata tidak berniat menyapa mereka pikirannya masih mencari kata-kata yg tepat untuk ia katakan pada orang itu.

'Lupakan ciuman pertama yg hilang dan kecupan kecelakaan itu aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih sekarang'

Didepan pintu ruangan khusus laki-laki di lantai satu itu, Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangan Hinata menggenggam handel pintu dan membuka pintu itu dengan cepat sambil mengucapkan "Permisi, Saya ingin..." perkataan Hinata terhenti saat kedua matanya mendapat sajian malam yg sukar ditolak...Dan kemudian...

 **Blush...**

Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi tampak menengok dengan hanya mengenakan handuk yg melingkar dipinggangnya di tangannya yg lain ia membawa handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yg masih basah...

"Ada apa ?" Jawab Sasuke saat Hinata tidak juga bicara.

Sasuke mengeryit saat ekpresi Hinata berubah seperti akan berteriak,

' **Apalagi sekarang'**

dan kemudian Sasuke segera melesat kearah gadis itu dan membungkam mulut Hinata saat ia hendak berteriak...

" **Hyaampmmm..."**

Hinata yg hampir menggemakan teriakannya ditarik kedalam kamar itu dan ia terhimpit diantara tubuh Sasuke yg setengah telanjang saat pintu itu berhasil di tutup. Hinata berkesiap dengan aroma musk yg masuk ke hidungnya saat orang bernama Sasuke itu sangat dekat dengannya ia nyaris melongo disana...

"Kau akan membuat mereka datang kesini Hime" Sebuah bisikan terdengar ditelinganya.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya susah payah, ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pipinya semakin merah saat bekapan dimulutnya sudah dilepas dan Sasuke berjalan menjauh darinya tampak mengambil bajunya.

Hinata bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yg tercetak sangat menggoda, Jika boleh ia ingin merasakan tekstur punggung itu... **'Hey, apa yg kau pikirkan Hinata'**...

'Jangan menjadi mesum seperti itu' Hinata mencoba menahan dirinya...

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, biasanya seseorang wanita tidak akan tahan untuk tidak memelukku dalam kondisi seperti ini" Ujar Sasuke kalem meski ia membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, 'Sial kenapa malah jadi seperti ini' ia mencoba menyembunyikan rona dipipinya yg semakin menjadi-jadi karena ucapan Sasuke.

"S-saya ingin mengembalikan jaket anda" Akhirnya mulutnya mampu mengatakannya juga, meski Hinata mengucapkan kalimatnya terlalu cepat.

Sasuke tampak menyerigai ia mengurungkan dirinya memakai baju, ada ide ya Sasuke ?...

Ia malah duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk,

'Ayo bersenang-senang Hime'

"Hanya itu ?"

Hinata yakin pemuda itu masih belum memakai baju, maka dari itu ia tidak berani melihat ke arah pemuda itu. "D-dan terima kasih untuk pertolongan anda waktu itu"

Sasuke tampak geli melihat Hinata yg tampak malu menatap ke arahnya dan seolah takut mendekatinya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke cukup panggil Sasuke jangan seformal itu, syukur jika kau mau memanggilku..." Sasuke beranjak mendekat kearah Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata berkesiap saat ia merasakan Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, ia mundur seolah ingin membenamkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

Dan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat dan sekali lagi berbisik,

"Sasuke~kun" Sasuke mencium aroma lavender itu lagi.

"Dan bantuan dariku itu tidak gratis nona Hyuuga"

Hinata menatap mata Sasuke sejenak, 'Bagaimana sekarang ?'

'Kau boleh membantingnya jika dia macam-macam' Tiba-tiba kata-kata Neji muncul di otaknya.

Saat Sasuke hendak menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. Dengan gerakan cepat yg tidak disadari Sasuke, Hinata mencengkeram erat tangannya dan membanting tubuh Sasuke ke lantai.

 **BBRUKK... 'Ugh'**

Sasuke mengernyit kesakitan disana,

'Reflekmu sangat bagus Hime' Sementara Hinata tampak mengatur nafasnya, untuk sesaat dia terlihat sangat garang . Sasuke menyerigai tipis 'Kau pasti jadi lawanku yg sebanding di ranjang' ia tidak marah ataupun kesal hanya saja ia menjadi semakin penasaran dengan Hinata.

'Ck, Jadi inilah kenapa Si Neji sialan itu memberi umpan dengan begitu mudah'

Hinata tampak menyadari sebuah kesalahan lain saat Sasuke berdiri terhuyun dengan memegangi tangan kanannya, dengan darah yg menetes-netes dari tangan itu.

'ASTAGA, Apa yg kulakukan tangannya masih belum sembuh lukanya pasti terbuka lagi!'

Tiba-tiba Hinata menyesali tindakannya,

"Uch-chiha~san tanganmu ?" Suara Hinata hampir tercekik.

Sasuke melihat tangannya.

"Sedikit perih" Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi berarti...

"Maaf" Sudut mata Hinata mulai menggenang... 'Bagaimana ini, Aku menyakiti orang lagi'...

Hinata sudah akan menghambur kearah Sasuke saat tiba-tiba handuk yg melingkar dipinggang Sasuke melorot dan jatuh ke lantai. Hinata terdiam ditempatnya dan secepat ia bisa memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Sasuke yg sepertinya tidak menyadari sesuatu tampak bingung dengan sikap Hinata,

"Hey kau menangis Hime ?" tanyanya saat tidak ada satu suarapun dari mulut Hinata.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hinata kau tidak papa kan ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi saat ia merasa ada yg salah.

"H-Handuk!" Balas Hinata sangat pelan...

Sasuke melihat kebawah, ruam kemerahan langsung muncul yg biasanya sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah tampak diwajah tampan itu.

'Dasar si junior,ternyata tidak sabar melihat Himeku ya, Ck'

Sasuke segera menyambar boksernya dan memakainya santai, biasanya ia biasa saja telanjang didepan wanita lain kenapa didepan Hinata dia jadi gugup.

"Sudah, berbaliklah!" seru Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik dan menurunkan pelan-pelan tangannya siapa tau Sasuke berbohong, Dan maniknya benar-benar berbuka saat ia melihat Sasuke sudah memakai boksernya. Tapi tentu saja pemandangan indah masih menghiasi mata Hinata karena Sasuke yg masih bertelanjang dada. Untuk beberapa lama Hinata tampak terdiam, Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu takut Hinata" Sasuke mendahului...

"Dan anggap saja kejadian barusan hadiahmu sebelum kita menikah" Serigai langsung tercipta di bibir itu.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa" Bela Hinata. Tapi mukanya merah padam saat mengatakan tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Kau yakin nona Hyuuga ?" Tanya Sasuke provokatif...

"Tentu s-saja, Bagaimana lukamu Uchiha~san ?" tanya Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembahasan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menyeka darah ditangannya asal. Ia melirik Hinata yg masih diposisinya,

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Tuntut Sasuke.

Hinata tampak tersentak lalu bertambah gugup,

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf , Apa yg harus ku lakukan ?"

Pertanyaan salah Hinata...

Sasuke menyerigai menang, Tampaknya ia akan benar-benar bersenang-senang hari ini.

"Mudah, Sangat Mudah" Sasuke seolah sengaja memberi jeda...

Hinata tampak berharap itu bukan sesuatu yg sulit...

"Turuti semua permintaanku hari ini"

Hinata meneguk ludah susah payah...

' **Gawat'**

'Apa yg direncanakan pemuda ini ?'

Sasuke menyerigai sangat lebar hampir menggerikan menurut Hinata...

" **Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' **Kami~SAMA,Tolong aku!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **========*T*B*C*========**

 **Hyaaahhhhhh...**

 **Sasuke, bukan Author yg minta Scene itu...**

 **#Hey, yg punya ide kan Authornya, Iya kan Minna~Chan...**

 **Dasar Sasu cari dukungan...**

 **Ok, Chappy 4 Uppp...**

 **Hihihi...lama ya Minna...**

 **Maaf dech, Author gk mau banyak alasan...**

 **Soalnya prinsip Noe~itu ketik setelah lihat Chappy Review sebelumnya, ya makannya Tipo tidak bisa dihindari...**

 **Masukan akan terus Saya tampung...**

 **Semoga yg ini tidak mengecewakan Hihihi...**

 **As Always...**

 **Read And Review ya Minna...**

 **Supaya Noe~Chan makin semangat...**

 **;) Jumpa lagi di Chapp Selanjutnya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai Minna~San...**

 **Chap ini mungkin panjang banget...**

 **Tapi semoga juga gk ngebosenin...**

 **Silahkan Minna...Ch 5nya...**

 **Selamat membaca...**

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 18 Thn**

 **Sabaku Gaara : 18 Thn**

 **Sakura Haruno : 17 Thn**

 **Yamanaka Inoe : 17 Thn**

 **Shimura Sai : 18 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

 _Sasuke mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menyeka darah ditangannya asal. Ia melirik Hinata yg masih diposisinya,_

" _ **Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"**_ _Tuntut Sasuke._

 _Hinata tampak tersentak lalu bertambah gugup,_

" _Aku benar-benar minta maaf , Apa yg harus ku lakukan ?"_

 _Pertanyaan salah Hinata..._

 _Sasuke menyerigai menang, Tampaknya ia akan benar-benar bersenang-senang hari ini._

" _Mudah, Sangat Mudah" Sasuke seolah sengaja memberi jeda..._

 _Hinata tampak berharap itu bukan sesuatu yg sulit..._

" _ **Turuti semua permintaanku hari ini"**_

 _Hinata meneguk ludah susah payah..._

' _ **Gawat'**_

' _Apa yg direncanakan pemuda ini ?'_

 _Sasuke menyerigai sangat lebar hampir menggerikan menurut Hinata..._

" _ **Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Kami~SAMA,Tolong aku!'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Chapter 5 : Let's Playing Hime**

Sasuke sedang duduk manis dengan kondisi yg tidak jauh berbeda, sedangkan Hinata dengan lihainya memperban tangannya. Di atas kasur tampak obat merah dan beberapa botol cairan alkohol yg tergeletak tak teratur, Disudut lain beberapa lembar kapas dengan noda darah teronggok tak berdaya di atas meja. Meski awalnya Hinata tampak ragu mendekati Sasuke tapi ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk luka yg ia buat, Gadis itu sangat hati-hati mengencangkan perbannya.

Sasuke mengamati wajah Hinata sepuas-puasnya, Sesekali ia mengernyit saat alkohol atau obat lain meleleh dilukanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat damai, meski tidak ada sepatah katapun yg keluar dari mulut Hinata yg terlalu fokus dengan lukanya.

"Sudah selesai Uchiha~san" Ucapnya saat ia selesai merapikan tali perbannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya mengamati Hinata yg sedang merapikan kembali semuanya ke kotak **P3K**.

"Jangan melihatku begitu" Ucap Hinata mulai tidak nyaman, Ia bahkan tidak bisa menatap mata Sasuke sejak tadi.

Sasuke tampak menyerigai, 'Kau terlalu indah untuk diabaikan Hime'

"Lalu aku harus melihat siapa hanya ada kau disini" Bela Sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas masih belum bisa melakukan kontak mata dengan Sasuke.

"Cepat pakai baju anda Uchiha~san!" Ucap Hinata.

Hinata segera beranjak kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya.

"Bantu aku memakainya" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada perintah yg kental.

Dan sekali lagi...

 **Blush...**

Hinata membuang mukanya untuk sesaat agar Sasuke tidak melihat rona merah dipipinya.

"An-da bi-sa memakainya sendiri-kan" seru Hinata dengan muka agak kesal tengkuknya mulai merinding.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, dan gara-gara siapa tanganku jadi begini" Sasuke tampak ingin membuat Hinata lebih bersalah. **(Dengan begitu Sasu~Chan lebih mudah menggoda Hina~Chan ya ?** #Pastilah Noe~Chan...)

Hinata berbalik dan menghela nafas kencang, 'Tahan Hinata' Peringatnya pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke mengacungkan tangannya yg diperban, "Kau harus menuruti permintaanku hari ini" ucap Sasuke sembari memasang wajah kesakitan yg dibuat-buat.

"Mana baju anda Uchiha~san ?" Tanya Hinata akhirnya, Meski ia tampak aneh saat mengatakannya. Karena memang Hinata belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sasuke didekatnya hanya saja situasi membuat mereka tidak bisa jauh. 'Ini keberuntungan atau sebuah godaan'

Sasuke menyerigai, "Pilihkan untukku, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu"

Dahi Hinata mengkerut, 'Kenapa aku jadi seperti Istrinya ?' Namun ia melihat tas pemuda itu dan memilih sebuah kaos hitam dengan garis putih dan biru yg mungkin cocok dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati semuanya sudah tertata rapi. Ia sudah memakai celananya dan melihat Hinata sedang meletakkan kaos diranjang, Sekali lagi ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat mendapati gundukan didada Hinata yg terlihat sangat penuh dan menggantung.

'Tidak, jangan sekarang' Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran mesumnya.

Hinata yg menyadari keberadaan Sasuke tampak gugup, tangannya mulai dingin dan berkeringat.

'Bagaimana caraku melakukannya ?' mereka akan terlalu dekat nanti. **( Astaga, kayak malam pertama aja Hina~Chan ini )**

Sasuke kembali duduk di ranjang menghadap ke Hinata, Hinata mengambil kaos itu dan membantu Sasuke memakainya tapi saat giliran kepala Sasuke yg masuk ia mendapati kepalanya tersangkut.

' **What The Hell'**

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menyuruh Hinata menarik kaos itu kebawah. Hinata yg tampak kebingungan dan panik menarik kaos itu turun dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena Sasuke terus bergerak-gerak. Sasuke menabrak ranjang saat kaos itu berhasil ditarik Hinata turun dan saat Sasuke jatuh ke lantai mau tidak mau Hinata ikut tertarik dan mendarat di atas tubuh Sasuke.

" **Kyahhhhhhh...Brukkk..."**

Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu yg mengeras dibawah sana karena tertindih tubuh Hinata, pikirannya juga mulai disusupi nafsu karena benda yg sejak tadi ia pikirkan menekan-nekan dadanya.

'Sial...Kau memang tidak bisa ditolak Hime apalagi Untuk disimpan nanti'

(Kyaa, Sasu mulai mesum. **#Thor, Berisik!** hihihi)

Sasuke langsung membalik Hinata dibawah, 'Kenapa kau sangat menggoda Hime ?'

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hinata terlihat meneguk ludahnya,

"Uchiha~san ?" Hinata tampak mulai tidak nyaman.

"Hanya satu ciuman, Beri aku satu ciuman" bisik Sasuke lirih dan menatap mata Hinata lurus-lurus, Ia mencoba menahan mati-matian keinginannya untuk menyantap Hinata sekarang.

" **APA ?"** Hinata tidak salah dengarkan ?, " Aku tidak bisa" tolak Hinata. Tangannya mulai menekan dada Sasuke untuk menjauh, 'Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu'...

Serigai canggung yg tidak biasa keluar dari bibir Sasuke...seolah Sasuke menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan menjauh dari Hinata, Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air.

'Belum saatnya' Hinata akan takut padanya jika dia menyerangnya tiba-tiba dan itu adalah hal yg tidak pernah Sasuke harapkan dari Hinata. Rencana bersenang-senangnya akan gagal kalau Hinata sampai membencinya.

Sedangkan Hinata tampak terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa ada yg kosong, 'Ada apa denganku ?'... Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke yg tidak henti-hentinya menyiram kepalanya di wastafel.

'Apa aku membuat Uchiha~san marah yah, tapi aku memang tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya'

Entah kenapa Hinata ikut bimbang melihat Sasuke sedang kacau...

Hinata mendekati Sasuke dan mencoba menyentuh punggung Sasuke tapi ia mendapati dirinya belum cukup berani melakukan itu, saat Hinata hendak menariknya tangan Sasuke menangkap tangannya.

"Uchiha~San ?" Tanyanya pelan, Saat tangan itu tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya, Tiba-tiba sebuah serigai terpasang disana.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya ?"

Hinata terbelalak dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi salah tingkah dan mencoba menjauh dari Sasuke. Tapi cengkraman sang iblis terlalu kuat, Sasuke malah menariknya mendekat dan merangkul pinggul Hinata. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Hinata.

Hinata tampak bersemu malu, Ia tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya. Kali ini ia merasakan dirinya bisa percaya pada Sasuke untuk sejenak, Laki-laki yg baru ia kenal dan laki-laki yg sudah menolongnya.

Waktu seakan melambat, Sasuke merasakan mulai bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Tubuhnya mulai mengakui akan sesuatu,'Kau memang canduku Hyuuga Hinata' Tapi kesenangan malam ini belum berakhir dan ia pasti dapat satu ciuman malam ini.

"Hime, Aku tau apa permintaanku selanjutnya" Bisik Sasuke seksi.

Hinata melepas paksa pelukan Sasuke, dan mendapati serigai itu lagi. Hinata seperti mengantisi pasi sesuatu saat Sasuke menjilat tangannya, Ia berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke...

'Apa-apaan serigai itu'

"A-pa ?" Tanya Hinata ragu antara kabur dan menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau..."

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, Ia sangat mengharapkan bukan itu yg di minta Sasuke...

Dan saat Sasuke mengucapkannya, Hinata seakan ingin bumi menelan dia hidup-hidup...

 **=======**o**======**

Seluruh anggota sudah berkumpul di pekarangan belakang pondok, ekspresi gembira tampak terpancar dari wajah para pria dan wanita disana terutama yg paling kental serigainya adalah Sasuke. Sementara diantara para wanita yg paling tertekan ekspresinya adalah tentu saja pemeran utama kita.

Berkali-kali Hinata menggigit bibirnya dan meremas bajunya, Sementara tatapan Sasuke mengintainya seperti seekor serigala yg menunggu mangsa.

Api unggun sudah dinyalakan yg menambah suasana malam semakin semarak, Lalu tiba-tiba Naruto menggiring seluruh anggota ke sisi pekarangan lain, yg sudah digelar sebuah alas piknik dan menyuruh mereka duduk melingkar. Saat seluruh anggota sudah duduk ditempat masing-masing, Naruto tampak berdiri, " Kita akan memainkan sebuah permainan..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyela, "Tunggu dulu" Lagi-lagi serigai itu tercipta. Tampaknya ia tidak tertarik dengan permainan bodoh itu dan berniat memporak-porandakannya.

 **#Dasar Sasu ketularan Neji...**

Neji dan Gaara tampak memandang Sasuke penuh curiga, Sementara Hinata yg ada di seberang Sasuke tampak semakin gugup jika ia bisa ia ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin dan kabur dari situ.

'Jangan Sekarang' Pikir Hinata harap-harap cemas.

"Aku haus, Bisakah kau mengambilkanku segelas air Hinata ?" Ucap Sasuke setengah tersenyum menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

Seluruh mata tertuju ke arah Hinata dengan pandangan bertanya yg sangat kental. Sementara Hinata yg menjadi pusat perhatian meneguk ludah, mulutnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia seperti ragu-ragu pipinya mulai memerah.

Karena tidak tahan dengan pandangan terus tertuju padanya, Hinata segera berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu yg cukup lirih hampir berbisik,

"Baik, sasuke~kun" Hinata menutup rapat-rapat matanya...

Seluruh orang yg ada disitu **(minus Hinata dan Sasuke)** tampak cengo mendengar Hinata memakai embel-embel ~Kun pada Sasuke...Ino malah hampir berteriak...

Merasa tidak puas Sasuke semakin melebarkan serigainya...

"Aku tidak mendengarmu Hinata!"

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda itu...Ia meremas kuat-kuat bajunya... Ia mulai agak kesal pada Sasuke...

"Baik, Sasuke~Kun!" Ucap Hinata setengah berteriak...

Setelah menyadari pandangan sekitarnya yg makin membuat rona dipipinya semakin memerah, Hinata segera berlari masuk ke dalam pondok...

Sasuke tampak menyerigai senang ke arah Neji, sementara Neji memberi tatapan membunuh kearahnya...

Gaara tampak bertepuk tangan mengejek,

"Bagus, Kau menghancurkan permainan yg bahkan belum dimulai" Desis Gaara...

Ino dan Sakura malah tersenyum, Sebenarnya mereka tau Sasuke menyukai Hinata. Sasuke yg repot-repot menolong seorang gadis bukanlah sesuatu yg akan ditemuan dalam beberapa dekade. Hinata membuat Sasuke terkadang terlihat aneh, Untuk Sakura sendiri Sasuke yg berusaha menenangkan Hinata saat ia terluka mencerminkan sebuah perubahan besar.

"Hey Ino, menurutmu apa Hinata bisa bertahan dengan sifat Sasuke" Tanya Sakura pada Inoe yg ada disebelahnya.

Ino menggendikkan bahunya, "Entah, Seperti kau dengan Neji mungkin saja Hinata memang harus tahan digoda oleh makhluk seperti Sasuke yg tingkat mesumnya lebih parah dari Neji" Ucap Inoe tanpa dosa.

Sakura merasa disindir, "Iya itu memang benar tapi soal Neji lebih benar lagi, Sialnya hanya aku satu-satunya tempat pelampiasan itu"

Ino mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu, "Setidaknya Neji pasti akan bertanggung jawab apa-pun yg terjadi, Dia sangat teguh pada pendiriannya" Ucap Inoe mencoba menenangkan.

Sakura mengangguk, "Semoga saja"

 **Ditempat lain...**

"Hey Hinata!" Gaara mendekati Hinata yg sedang mengambil segelas air.

Gadis itu menengok dengan wajah yg masih bersemu,

"Ada apa Sabaku~San ?"

Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata, Sementara gadis itu terdiam meski ada sedikit keterkejutan disana.

"Jangan menampakkan kelemahanmu di depan Sasuke" Ucap Gaara, ia ingin ada tontonan yg lebih menarik.

Hinata menunduk dalam, "Aku sudah berjanji menuruti permintaan Uchiha~San hari ini"

"Dia terluka karena aku" Suara Hinata semakin dalam.

"Hem...Inilah kelemahanmu, Kalau kau seperti ini Sasuke pasti dengan mudahnya melemparmu ke ranjangnya" Ucap Gaara enteng ia tidak tau kalau kata-katanya berhasil membuat pipi Hinata semakin merah.

"Terima Kasih atas nasehat Sabaku~san, Saya harus mengantarkan ini ke Uchiha~san" Ucap Hinata gugup karena sepertinya Gaara tau ia ingin menghindari obrolan dewasa itu.

"Hati-hati" Ucap Gaara saat Hinata mulai beranjak lalu ia mengatakan sesuatu yg membuat Hinata terdiam didepan pintu.

"Karena pakaianmu itu terlalu ketat bahkan dadamu terlihat sangat menonjol" Pemuda itu keluar mendahului Hinata tanpa melihat kearahnya.

Hening...

' **Shitt!'**

Hinata lupa ia sudah mengembalikan jaket itu, Satu hal yg selalu Hinata sayangkan dari tubuhnya adalah dadanya yg menurutnya ukurannya terlalu besar. Ia juga mengakui dirinya memakai blush terlalu ketat 'Oh ayolah kenapa aku baru sadar' pantas Sasuke menatapnya lapar tadi. Aishh, kau memang bodoh Hinata...

'Aku akan ganti baju' pikir Hinata ia sudah akan berbalik dan menuju kamarnya kalau saja suara barinton itu tidak menginterupsinya dan langsung membuat Hinata menegang...

"Hey,Kau mau kemana ? Kenapa lama sekali ?"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali sih. Dengan gelagat sebiasa mungkin Hinata berbalik dan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Ia mengulurkan gelas yg ia bawa ke Sasuke.

"Ini Uchi..."Hinata cepat-cepat mengoreksi panggilannya saat Sasuke menatapnya tajam

"Maksudku Sasuke~K-kun"

Pemuda itu terlihat menyerigai senang, "Itu baru benar" Desisnya dan melihat tangan Hinata yg terulur, Terlihat tidak berencana mengambil gelas itu.

"Aku tidak haus, ambilkan aku sesuatu, aku lapar" Ucap Sasuke enteng.

 **Hah...**

Hinata tampak akan protes, tentulah, Dia mengambil air itu dengan mengorbankan rasa malunya.

"Tapi aku sudah mengambilnya Sasuke" Ada nada kesal bercampur putus asa disana.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tinggal menciumku sekarang Hime dan semua selesai" tantang Sasuke...

Hinata menghela nafasnya, ia memandang Sasuke kesal.

"Akan ku ambilkan Sasuke~Kun" Ucap Hinata pasrah.

"Kita sudah pernah berciumankan tapi kenapa kau tidak mau menciumku ? aku rasa bibirku sangat menggoda ?" Ucap Sasuke percaya diri. ( **Hey Sasu,kenapa jadi narsis gitu sih...#** Kenyataan kan Thor...)

Hinata Blushing kembali, "Itu kan kau yg menciumku dan juga sebuah kecelakaan jadi jangan terlalu berharap aku menciummu tuan Uchiha" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah malu bercampur kesal yg menggemaskan.

Sasuke menelitih raut Hinata sejenak, bibirnya yg mengerucut dan muka menggemaskan. Oh andai saja Hinata seekor kucing, ia pasti bisa membelai-belainya dengan sepuasnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Karena itu seperti kau mencoba menggodaku Hinata"

"Aku tunggu di kursi taman depan, jangan lama-lama" Sasuke segera beranjak

'Menggoda katanya justru kau yg membuatku terus menahan nafas' Pikir Hinata.

Gadis itu beranjak ke arah Neji dengan muka cemberut,

"Berikan aku dua Nii~san, Lobster dan daging" Ucap Hinata.

Neji mengernyit saat melihat ekspresi Hinata,

"Ini, Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ?" Ucapnya sambil memberi boks aluminium berisi permintaan Hinata.

"Tidak ada, hanya kesal saja" Ucap Hinata singkat.

"Karena Si pantat ayam itu ?" Tanya Neji.

Hinata mengernyit, 'Pantat Ayam ?'

"Pantat ayam ? memang ada ayam disini ?"

Neji menatap Hinata yg terlihat benar-benar tidak tau...

"Maksudku Sasuke"

Hinata tersenyum menahan tawa, 'Jadi itu julukannya'

"Oh... Iya, Aku ingin bertanya makanan apa yg disukai Uchiha itu" Hinata hanya mengantisipasi Sasuke menyuruhnya mengambil makanan lain.

Neji seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu namun tidak jadi,

"Dia suka makanan manis " Ucap Neji dengan serigai tipis yg tersembunyi.

Hinata terlihat tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih Nii~San" Ucap Hinata segera beranjak.

Neji Hanya mengangguk, 'makan itu Sasuke' ia tersenyum sangat lebar melihat Hinata benar-benar mengambil kue-kue manis di stan makanan ringan.

"Pembalasan karena kau sudah membuat Hinata malu" Desis Neji.

.

 **=======**oo**=====**

Sasuke terlihat sedang menikmati keheningan, Otaknya sedang mencari cara mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Hinata. Tak lama kemudian ia mendengar ada yg datang, Sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

"Sasuke~Kun ini makanannya"

Ia melihat ke nampan yg disodorkan Hinata,

'makanan manis ?'

Hinata juga terlihat memakan sepotong dari tangannya yg lain.

"Kenapa kau mengambilkanku ini ?" Tanya Sasuke memandang tak berminat pada kue itu.

"Neji~Nii bilang Sasuke suka makanan manis" Ucap Hinata polos, Gadis itu juga lapar sejak tadi ia ingin mengambil kue itu tapi belum sempat.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas kasar, Ia sedang tidak mood menanggapi jebakan Neji. Ia menarik Hinata duduk disampingnya, dari tadi yg Hinata hiraukan hanya kue-kue manis itu.

"Apa mereka lebih menggoda dariku, lihat kau sampai belepotan begini" Hinata berhenti mengunyah dan pipinya bersemu saat Sasuke menyeka sudut bibinya yg terkena krim bercampur coklat dengan tangannya.

Lidah panjang Sasuke menjilat krim ditangannya dengan erotis.

"Bibirmu mencemari krim yg tidak kusukai ini dengan rasa manis yg membuatku ketagihan" Ucap Sasuke menatap Hinata lebih intens.

"Hem, kalau begitu makan saja ini masih banyak" Ucap Hinata menyembunyikan raut malunya.

"Suapi aku" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba...Saat Hinata hendak protes Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata atas janjinya, "Kau ingat apa janjimu Hyuuga"

Hinata hendak meletakkan sisa kue ditangannya dan mengambil yg baru tapi Sasuke malah mengarahkan sisa potongan ditangan Hinata kemulutnya. Dan Hammmm...nyam nyamm... **(Enak Sasu ?)...**

"Kau benar-benar lebih enak Hime" Goda Sasuke dengan menekankan kata **'kau'** yg membuat Hinata meneguk ludah saat Sasuke menjilat sisa kue ditangannya.

'Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi ?' Pikiran Hinata mulai berontak. Lalu ia menarik tangannya dan menghindari pandangan Sasuke.

Ada kebimbangan pada diri Hinata, Tiba-tiba ingatan akan sosok yg mengisi hatinya di Otto muncul begitu saja sudut pelupuknya meneteskan air mata. Kenangan itu masih menyakitkan untuknya, Hanya bedanya adalah dulu Hinata yg menginginkan orang itu mencintainya.

'Kenapa dia muncul didalam otakku ?'

Sasuke menangkup wajah Hinata dan mengunci pandangan gadis itu saat menyadari Hinata tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aku, Hanya pikirkan aku, jangan memikirkan pria lain" Ucap Sasuke seolah tau apa yg ada dipikiran Hinata.

Hinata membalas tatapan itu, 'Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu Uchiha Sasuke ?'

"Aku hanya tiba-tiba mengenang seseorang tapi sudah tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku" Ucap Hinata lirih mencoba berbohong dan meyakinkan dirinya. Tentu ia harus mencoba melanjutkan hidupnya...

Sasuke mengambil sepotong kue dengan tangan kirinya, dan menyodorkannya kemulut Hinata.

"Kalau begitu hapus orang itu dari pikiranmu dan mulailah memikirka aku" Ucap Sasuke lebih serius.

Hinata tersenyum tipis, ia membuka mulutnya dan melahap kue itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Hem, Kupikir Sasuke~kun tidak seburuk yg terlihat" Ucap Hinata Tulus. "Aku mungkin akan mencoba terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke~kun"

Sasuke hampir terperangah, 'Apa itu tadi' Hinata tersenyum untuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya ada debaran aneh didada Sasuke, Sesuatu seperti ingin memiliki dan sikap posesif.

"Itu memang benar, karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah" Desis Sasuke.

Hinata mencomot satu potong kue itu lagi. Dan malu-malu menyodorkannya ke arah Sasuke,

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku" Ucap Hinata bersama senyum yg canggung.

Sasuke terlihat menyerigai ia menghadap kearah Hinata,

"Baiklah" Ia menggigit kue itu sedikit lalu tanpa disangka Hinata kepala itu dengan cepat melesat kewajahnya saat tinggal beberapa inchi, "Tapi aku boleh memilih yg lebih maniskan"

 **Cup...**

 **Blush...**

Tubuh Hinata menegang, nafas nya berhenti untuk sesaat. Tangan Sasuke merangkul pundak itu lembut, bibir keduanya melekat erat. Kue ditangan Hinata seketika terjatuh ke tanah, Ia merasa sesuatu yg berbeda saat Sasuke melumat bibirnya perlahan. Saat Sasuke menjilat disepanjang bibirnya sensasinya mampu membuat jantung Hinata berdebar sangat cepat.

Lidah Sasuke mulai menyusup dengan mudah ia memasukkan kue yg baru ia gigit ke mulut Hinata. Hinatapun secara refleks menerimanya dan mengunyahnya meski lida Sasuke ikut masuk dan menekan-nekan lidahnya.

"Sasump...emp" Hinata berusaha bicara tapi itu justru membuat kue itu tertelan. Sasuke menatap matanya dengan sorot yg begitu menghanyutkan, jemarinya mulai mengelus disepanjang rahang Hinata.

Hinata bahkan baru menyadari ia menahan nafas terlalu lama. Ia menekan dada Sasuke untuk mengahirinya, dan tidak seperti saat ciuman pertamanya direnggut Sasuke melepaskannya dengan lembut.

Sasuke terlihat mengambil sesuatu di balik tubuhnya, sebuah bungkusan yg tampak rapih. Ia meletakkan bungkusan itu di pangkuan Hinata,

"Aku tidak tau kau suka atau tidak tapi aku tidak mau kau menolaknya"

Hinata masih mengatur nafasnya...Ciuman tidak terduga itu tadi masih menyisakan keterkejutan. Tampa banyak bertanya ia membuka bungkusan itu, Hinata melihat sebuah kalung denga liontin kecil memanjang.

"I-ni untukku ?" Tanya Hinata tampak takjub.

"Lebih tepatnya untuk menandaimu agar pria lain tidak mencoba memilikimu" Ucap Sasuke dengan sebuah serigai kental.

Pipi Hinata tampak tersipu, "Te-rima Ka-sih" Ucapnya singkat.

Sasuke nampak tersenyum ia tiba-tiba mendekat kearah Hinata, dan tubuh Hinata tampak menjauh karena ia mengira Sasuke akan menciumnya lagi tapi ternyata Sasuke sedang memakaikan jaketnya ketubuh Hinata. 'Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk sih' Rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tubuhmu itu terlalu menggoda, Kau jangan sekali-sekali memakai baju seketat ini. Karena kalau kau memakai baju seperti ini lagi aku akan benar-benar menganggap kau menggodaku, Paham"

Kepala Hinata mengangguk-nganguk patuh.

"Tapi Jaket Uchi-... maksudku Sasuke~kun bagaimana ?"

"Kembalikan, saat aku mengundangmu kepesta pertunangan kakaku Itachi. Neji juga akan ku undang, Kalau kau ingin kujemput, dengan senang hati Nona Hyuuga" Goda Sasuke.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "Huft, Aku bisa pergi sendiri" ucapnya cemberut.

Keduanya mengobrol sambil saling mengejek, Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya tertawa lepas. Hinata sampai ikut senyum-senyum gaje melihat Sasuke tertawa, 'Dia sangat menawan dan mempesona'. Keduanya tampak segera bergegas saat Sakura memanggil keduanya untuk makan malam, Sasuke tampak memasang wajah Stoick lagi sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum saja.

Seluruh anggota berkumpul dimeja makan. Sebuah lagu senduh mengiringi makan malam berisik itu meski terdengar samar. Hinata ikut tersenyum saat Naruto bertindak bodoh,

"Pokoknya setelah makan malam ini kita mainkan permainanku yg dirusak Sasuke tadi" Tuntut Naruto.

"Hem benar, Aku sudah membawa satu krat soju. Sayang kalau tidak digunakan" Ucap Neji...

"Baiklah, Siapapun yg kalah harus meminum 1 kaleng. Bagaimana deal ?" Tanya Naruto.

Neji,Gaara,Ino,Sakura dan Sai mengangguk sepakat...

Sasuke yg mendapat tatapan tajam hanya menjawab enteng, "Baiklah"

Lalu Hinatalah yg paling bimbang, Pasalnya tingkat ketahanan tubuhnya pada alkohol lumayan parah.

"Hinata ?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku..." Hinata semakin bimbang...

Sasukepun tampak mulai tertarik melihat reaksi Hinata...

"Tenang saja, ada aku dan Sakura" Ucap Ino mencoba meyakinkan.

Hinata tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk, "Baiklah" Ucapnya...

Hinata yakin ini adalah pilihan terburuknya, ia tidak ingin membuat temannya kecewa...

Ia hanya berharap tidak sampai mabuk dan kehilangan kesadaran...

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan, Karena udara diluar semakin dingin kita main di ruang tengah saja" Ucap Naruto menggebrak meja antusias...

'Semoga aku selamat hari ini, dan semoga aku tidak bertindak bodoh saat aku mabuk' Harap Hinata

.

.

.

Sasuke sejak tadi mengawasi gelagat Hinata tersenyum tipis...

' **Berusahalah untuk tidak mabuk Hime'**

.

.

.

Rencana apa lagi sekarang...

Semoga dunia tidak benar-benar mewujudkan apapun yg buruk hari ini...

.

.

 **======*T*B*C*======**

 **HAH...gila panjang banget Chap ini baru sadar...**

 **Hoah, Kayaknya Noe kebablasan ngetiknya...**

 **Hem, Sasu malah senyum2 karena dapat momen banyak...**

 **Minna-minna...Noe baca kabar gk enak soal Fans SasuHina yg ada gesrek sama Fans SasuSaku...**

 **Jujur Noe prihatin seharusnya gk usah berantem...**

 **Saya sendiri suka kedua-duanya yg penting menurut saya adalah jalan ceritanya...**

 **Dan terima kasih yg udah review selama ini...**

 **Untu Up kilat , Kayaknya bakal molor deh...**

 **Chapter 5 Noe tendang ke atas...**

 **Read and Absolutly Review masih kutunggu...**

 **Tapi Noe hampir ngakak waktu ada yg bilang akan ada Scene lemon di Chap ini...**

 **Lemonnya biar tunggu moment tepat, bisa Chap depan atau mundur lagi...**

 **Untuk Minna semua aku Ucapkan Terima Kasih...**

 **Salam Damai Untuk Minna semua...**

 **Berbeda boleh tapi saling menghormati itu penting...**

 **Benar gak ?**

 **Sampai Jumpa di Chap depan... :-***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai Minna~San...**

 **Chap ini juga panjang banget...**

 **Begini lah kalau Noe sindrom nulisnya balik...**

 **Chapter 6, Chapter 6...**

 **Selamat membaca...**

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 18 Thn**

 **Sabaku Gaara : 18 Thn**

 **Sakura Haruno : 17 Thn**

 **Yamanaka Inoe : 17 Thn**

 **Shimura Sai : 18 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

 _Seluruh anggota berkumpul dimeja makan. Sebuah lagu senduh mengiringi makan malam berisik itu meski terdengar samar. Hinata ikut tersenyum saat Naruto bertindak bodoh,_

" _Pokoknya setelah makan malam ini kita mainkan permainanku yg dirusak Sasuke tadi" Tuntut Naruto._

" _Hem benar, Aku sudah membawa satu krat soju. Sayang kalau tidak digunakan" Ucap Neji..._

" _Baiklah, Siapapun yg kalah harus meminum 1 kaleng. Bagaimana deal ?" Tanya Naruto._

 _Neji,Gaara,Ino,Sakura dan Sai mengangguk sepakat..._

 _Sasuke yg mendapat tatapan tajam hanya menjawab enteng, "Baiklah"_

 _Lalu Hinatalah yg paling bimbang, Pasalnya tingkat ketahanan tubuhnya pada alkohol lumayan parah._

" _Hinata ?" Tanya Ino._

" _Aku..." Hinata semakin bimbang..._

 _Sasukepun tampak mulai tertarik melihat reaksi Hinata..._

" _Tenang saja, ada aku dan Sakura" Ucap Ino mencoba meyakinkan._

 _Hinata tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk, "Baiklah" Ucapnya..._

 _Hinata yakin ini adalah pilihan terburuknya, ia tidak ingin membuat temannya kecewa..._

 _Ia hanya berharap tidak sampai mabuk dan kehilangan kesadaran..._

" _Baiklah sudah diputuskan, Karena udara diluar semakin dingin kita main di ruang tengah saja" Ucap Naruto menggebrak meja antusias..._

' _Semoga aku selamat hari ini, dan semoga aku tidak bertindak bodoh saat aku mabuk' Harap Hinata_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke sejak tadi mengawasi gelagat Hinata tersenyum tipis..._

' _ **Berusahalah untuk tidak mabuk Hime'**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **Chapter 6 : A Night Without Mind**

 **Huft...**

'Apa-apaan ini ?' Hinata terlihat cemberut, ia duduk dengan tidak nyaman.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berkali-kali,

'Kenapa aku duduk disini ?'

Sungguh, Hinata tidak masalah dengan acara ini tapi kenapa ia harus duduk diantara Gaara dan Sasuke. Oh, dimana Ino yg berjanji menemaninya kepala Hinata bahkan takut menengok karena mungkin saja keduanya bisa tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya.( **Ide bagus Thor...** )#Noe menghela nafas...Sasuke...

Gadis bersurai kuning itu malah menempel ketat pada Sai, lalu Sakura Aish...jangan tanya tentu ia ada disebelah Neji yg sejak tadi sepertinya membisikkan sesuatu yg membuat wajah Sakura merona dan beberapa kali mencubit lengan Neji...

'Kau akan apa-apa kalau begini Hinata' ia tiba-tiba menyayangkan kehadiran kakaknya dan juga Sai.

Hinata berusaha tidak bergerak seinchipun,

'Aghhhhh, Andai aku tidak mengiyakan tadi'

Namun proteksinya runtuh dalam sekejab karena Naruto menyuruh mereka duduk melingkar lebih merapat. Hinata langsung menahan nafas saat lengannya bersinggungan dengan keduannya,

'Aku akan benar-benar habis sekarang' rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bernafaslah Hime" bisik Sasuke...

Hinata nampak terkejut lalu menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya,

'Bagaimana kau...?'

Sasuke menyerigai tipis, lalu berbisik pelan lagi.

"Kau bisa gunakan dadaku sebagai sandaran jika kau mabuk"

Hinata membuang muka kearah lain berniat menghindari godaan Sasuke namun langsung mendapat kerutan didahi Gaara.

"Ada apa Hinata ?" Tanya Gaara.

Aghhhhahhhh...benar-benar sial...

Hinata tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng cepat-cepat. Gaara mengangguk dan mulai fokus lagi kedepan.

'Tidak ada jalan untuk kabur ataupun menghindar'

Didepan mereka sudah ada botol bir besar kosong, satu krat soju dan sebuah mangkuk berisi kertas yg menurut Hinata isinya sebuah pilihan antara hidup dan mati.

Hinata menggidik, ia seperti sedang mengorbankan dirinya pada dewi maut sekarang.

Naruto duduk diantara Ino dan Neji, ia mulai menjelaskan peraturan permainan.

"Baiklah kita akan bermain 'Swindle Bottle', seperti permainan pada umumnya botol itu akan diputar dan siapapun yg ditunjuk mulut botol itu harus mengambil kertas didalam mangkuk. Kertas itu bisa berisi hukuman maupun hadiah jika kalian tidak ingin melakukan kedua-duanya kalian bisa memilih meminum soju dan harus habis satu kaleng, kurasa sudah cukup jelas , tapi sebelumnya kalian harus setuju melakukan hukuman yg dipilih dan juga bersedia menjadi hadiah" Naruto terlihat memberi jeda.

'Menjadi hadiah ?' seluruh anggota menatap tidak mengerti.

Naruto menatap dengan senyum mencurigakan yg mengembang.

'Kau merencanakan sesuatu Dobe ?' tatap Sasuke tajam...

"Karena salah satu isi dari kertas itu adalah menghabiskan semalam dengan orang yg kalian pilih" Ucap Naruto kalem.

Seluruh anggota tampak menunjukkan ekspresi yg berbeda-beda, ada yg senang,menyerigai,tertekan maupun cemas. Tapi sepertinya yg paling cemas dan ketakutan adalah Hinata dan Sakura mereka tampak berharap bukan Neji ataupun Sasuke yg mendapatkan kertas itu.

"Kau sepertinya sudah menyiapkan segalanya dengan matang, ya Naruto" Cibir Gaara.

"Kalau tidak begini kan tidak menegangkan, Hehehe..." Balas Naruto

"Baiklah langsung kita mulai saja sekarang permainannya"

Naruto mulai memutar botol itu, Hinata tampak berharap bukan dia yg ditunjuk botol itu. Saat botol itu mulai melambat seluruh anggota tampak menahan nafas.

Dan Hyuutttt... botol itu menunjuk ke arah Gaara. Anggota lain tampak bernafas lega juga antusian kira-kira Gaara akan mendapat hukuman atau hadiah.

"Cepat ambil kertasnya !" Ucap Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak sabar.

Gaara tampak menyerigai ia mengambil kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya, dan kemudian ia menyobek kertas itu...

#Aduh Noe juga penasaran Gaara...

 **Ck**...Gaara ini bener-bener dech...

"Hey apa isinya, kau harus membacanya" Naruto terlihat kesal dengan tindakan Gaara, sementara anggota lain mulai menerka-nerka apa isi kertas yg sudah disobek dan dibuang oleh Gaara.

"Aku pilih soju saja itu terlalu merepotkan" Balas Gaara enteng, ia mengambil kaleng soju dan menegak isinya hingga tandas.

Naruto mengambil serpian kertas yg sudah tercabik-cabik, ia menatanya perlahan.

"Kau bisa mencium seseorang" eja Naruto...Lalu menatap Gaara penasaran...

Anggota lain juga sama penasarannya...

"Aku ingin membuang kesempatan pertama, jika aku dapat lagi maka aku akan melakukan hadiahku pada Hinata" Ucap Gaara melirik Hinata dengan pandangan lapar sementara Sasuke tampak mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

Hinata yg merasa disebut namanya semakin canggung sekaligus terkejut,

"Aku...?" telunjuknya mengarah ke dirinya sendiri, bingung.

Gaara mengangguk, "Karena hanya kau yg tidak punya pacar disini"

Sejenak ia melirik Sasuke yg terlihat ingin menghajarnya.

"Maka aku simpan kesempatan selanjutnya untuk mu Hinata"

Neji tersenyum misterius, 'Sudah dimulai rupannya'.

Ino mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sai seraya berbisik, "Mereka terlihat akan saling membunuh"

Sai malah memasang senyum yg dibuat-buat,

"Tenanglah Honey, aku sangat tau apa yg akan terjadi kau lihat saja ok"

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, 'Sai dan yang lain pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk Sasuke'

"Baiklah, mungkin ada pemandangan menarik nanti"

Hinata merasakan aura mencekam yg membuatnya merinding, andai saja ia bisa pindah tempat duduk. Aura Sasukelah yg paling terasa menguar panas, sementara Gaara mengeluarkan aura menantang yg sangat kental.

Kedua tangan Hinata terlihat bingung harus mendinginkan yg mana.

Nyali Hinata benar-benar mengkerut, sejujurnya ia ingin menjitak kepala keduanya tapi itu pada akhirnya akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

'KAMI~SAMA'

Gaara terlihat membuang kaleng soju yg sudah kosong ditangannya, lalu kemudian ia mendesis lirih...

"Aku berharap dapat kartu semalam itu"

Sasuke semakin mengebul tubuhnya hampir menerjang ke arah Gaara kalau saja tangan Hinata tidak segera menahan dada Sasuke, ia menatap Hinata yg tampak tertekan lalu membuang nafas kasar...

"Kalau begitu teruslah berharap" Kalimat pendek Sasuke terdengar sangat menusuk.

Gaara hanya balas tersenyum tipis lebih tepatnya senyuman mengejek penuh keyakinan.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Ini hanya sebuah permainan tapi kalian membuatnya menjadi ring tinju, Aih kepalaku sampai sakit" ia tau Neji pasti terlibat...

Emerald Sakura melirik Neji sejenak,

'Kuharap kau tau resikonya' karena akan sangat fatal jika si setan merah dan si iblis hitam sampai tidak bisa menahan emosinya...

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yg terjadi dengan kalian berdua, tapi masa bodoh. Kita liat siapa yg selanjutnya" Naruto sepertinya mulai menurun rasa penasarannya dan mulai fokus ke permainan andalannya.

Kembali, Seluruhnya terdiam saat giliran Neji yg memutar botol itu...

Wing...wing...wing...Seeetttt...

 **Glek...**

Hinata benar-benar ingin kabur saat mulut botol itu mengarah ke arahnya. Ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda tapi Sasuke dan Gaara menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat...

Ia benar-benar dipaksa duduk kembali, mau tidak mau ia mengambil kertas dimangkuk dan membukanya dengan tangan gemetar...

Dan yg tertulis...

'Berikan dua kaleng soju untuk lawanmu ?'

Hinata tampak lega sekaligus bingung...

Gaara dan Sasuke yg ikut membaca isi kertas itu tampak mulai mengirim kilatan-kilatan listrik berbahaya...

'Pasti Hinata akan berikan padaku' Pikir keduannya...

Hingga saat keduannya berbisik ketelinga Hinata lirih,

"Berikan padaku"

Hinata benar-benar menegang, 'Kenapa aku harus ada disituasi seperti ini ?'

Ini adalah pertarungan ego yg membuat Hinata terjepit.

Anggota lainnya masih belum tau isi kertas itu melihat ekspresi lelah Hinata, mereka jadi kasian.

"Apa isi kertasnya Hinata~Chan ?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum semanis mungkin.

Hinata mengambil dua kaleng soju, dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dihadapan semua anggota.

"Aku harus memberikan dua kaleng soju untuk lawanku"

"Jadi akan kau berikan pada siapa ?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura, Neji dan Sai hanya menyimak...

Hinata mengulurkan kedua tangannya yg memegang kaleng ke arah Gaara dan Sasuke.

Hem...satu-satunya cara agar keduanya tidak bisa saling membunuh adalah membuat keduannya tetap imbang. 'Semoga mereka tidak saling berkelahi'

Gaara dan Sasuke melihat kaleng itu dan menerimanya perlahan. Keduanya menatap Hinata tak percaya,

"Kau benar-benar plin-plan" Desis Sasuke, "Aku tidak suka dijadikan pilihan" tambahnya lagi...

Hinata yakin sekarang Sasuke sedang memasang wajah kesal kepadanya, kepala indigo itu tertunduk dalam. Hinata paham maksud kata-kata Sasuke, pemuda itu ingin menjadi tujuan pasti bukan sebuah pilihan tujuan. 'Hah...aku harus bagaimana kalau begitu ?' terlalu banyak pertanyaan di hati gadis itu hingga ingin muntah dari otaknya yg sudah terlalu penuh...

Gaara membuka kaleng soju yg diberikan Hinata.

"Berarti aku masuk kategori pilihan bagi Hinata ?" Ucapan si setan merah terdengar tertuju langsung ke Sasuke, "Aku merasa sangat terhormat kalau begitu" ia tetap memandang wajah Hinata yg tampak ingin menyumpal mulutnya. Gaara benar-benar ingin mengibarkan bendera perang, perkataannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan tindakannya yg terkesan menegaki soju itu santai.

Sasuke terlihat akan mengumpat ke arah Gaara tapi Sakura cepat-cepat memotong,

"Giliranku memutar" Ucap Sakura dengan suara bengis, "Akan ku hancurkan permainan ini jika kalian masih saling bertengkar seperti bocah" tatapan tajam Sakura berahli ke arah Neji.

Neji yg merasa ditatap balas melihat kearah kekasihnya...Naruto juga terlihat ingin protes ke Sakura saat gadis itu mengatakan akan menghancurkan permainannya tapi mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat saat Sakura mengirimi Neji tatapan menusuk, tentu, ia sangat tidak ingin menerima bogem mentah dari Sakura.

"Aku juga berharap dapat kartu semalam itu dan pasti aku tidak akan melepaskan mu" Ucap Neji tiba-tiba.

Sakura sangat yakin Neji berusaha membuatnya tidak ikut campur sayangnya, ia tidak setuju dengan rencana Neji kali ini...

Ia tidak tersipu tapi malah memandang lebih tajam, Ino bahkan melihat aura yg tidak mengenakkan dari sahabatnya itu, 'Sakura ?'

"Kau suka melihat mereka bertengkar ? jika aku yg dapat kartu itu aku tidak akan memilihmu Neji tapi..." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak.

Neji tampak mengernyit, reaksi Sakura tidak sesuai harapannya.

'Sakura benar-benar marah'

Tangan Sakura menunjuk ke arah Hinata...

"Aku akan memilih Hinata"

Ino langsung tersenyum, Sakura berusaha melindungi Hinata dan mencoba membakar Neji.

"Hey Sai, malam ini akan semakin panas. Ngomong-ngomong soal kartu itu aku juga tidak akan melepaskan mu malam ini dapat ataupun tidak" Bisik Ino.

Sai tampak tenang-tenang saja, ia juga tidak sabar mempermainkan tubuh Ino di ranjangnya.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, Honey"

Naruto tersenyum senang karena permainan malam ini akan semakin seru...

"Sakura~Chan ayo putar botolnya!"

Sakura mengangguk dan memutar botol itu dengan kesal, dan kali ini yg ditunjuk botol itu adalah...

"Sai" Jerit Ino tidak bisa diam, ia menyambar kertas di mangkuk dan membukanya lalu dahinya mengernyit. "Penjaga malam ?" Ucap Ino melirik penuh tanya ke arah Naruto.

"Sai harus berjaga semalam suntuk" Jelas Naruto yg lumayan pendek.

Ino mencak tidak suka, ia menyambar dua kaleng soju dan melemparkannya ke pangkuan Sai.

"Habiskan itu, Aku tidak mau acaraku nanti malam gagal dan harus kedinginan" Ucap Ino Frontal.

Sakura mengernyit, sementara Hinata Blushing...

'Jangan-jangan Ino akan...' pikir keduannya...

Ino hanya tersenyum canggung akan ucapannya yg terkesan mengatakan segalanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda" tangannya meremas ujung baju Sai, Saat tatapan kedua sahabatnya menyorot curiga.

"Sekarang giliranku memutar" Ucap Ino cepat-cepat mencoba menghindari introgasi yg mungkin akan segera dilontarkan Sakura.

Mulut botol itu berhenti dengan cepat...Tek...

Naruto nyaris berteriak saat Sasukelah yg ditunjuk botol itu.

"Teme, biar aku yg ambil" Hadeh,, Naruto ini benar-benar deh...

Hinata terlihat menunggu-nunggu, ia sangat berharap...

'Pasti bukan'

"Oah, Sasuke dapat hukuman dan juga dapat menghukum anggota lain" Ucapan Naruto terdengar antusias kemudian heran...

Dahi anggota lain berkedut, 'Apa maksudnya ?'

Firasat Hinata mulai tidak enak, ia melirik Sasuke yg tampa ekspresi berarti.

"Dia harus mencuci piring hari ini dan bisa memberikan hukuman yg dia inginkan pada orang lain ?" Lanjut Naruto...

Anggota lain sangat yakin Sasuke pasti memilih soju, tapi melihat serigai lebar dibibir si iblis itu mereka mulai menatap Hinata yg dari tadi mulai memasang kuda-kuda akan kabur lagi.

Sasuke menatap Hinata lurus-lurus dan dibalas dengan pandangan cemas gadis itu,

"Aku menerima hukuman itu, tapi aku juga menghukum Hinata untuk meminum...dua kaleng soju sekarang juga" tangan Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan Hinata yg terlihat akan kabur lagi.

"Dan itu perintah bukan permintaan!" tambah Sasuke saat Hinata mulai meronta.

Gaara yg ada disamping Hinata menarik tangan gadis itu dari cengkraman Sasuke dengan kesal,

"Aku yg akan meminumnya"

Hinata berahli menatap Gaara yg menatang Sasuke, sikap pemuda itu mulai terpicu oleh sabetan si iblis hitam. Kedua pemuda itu mulai saling mendekat dengan emosi yg sama besarnya, saling menantang dan beradu tatapan tajam.

"Cukup!" Ucap Hinata agak keras, ia menerobos di sela kedua orang yg tampak tidak menghiraukannya. "Aku akam meminumnya"

Sakura dan Ino melongo...

Gaara bahkan tidak sempat menghentikan Hinata yg secepat kilat mengambil kaleng itu...

Clek...Glek...

Glek...

Glek...

Satu kaleng soju telah tandas dan Hinata membuka kaleng kedua dan menegaknya terburu ia ingin ini semua segera selesai, secepatnya. Semua anggota menatap Hinata yg terengah tidak percaya bahkan Neji sekalipun, ia agak terperangah saat adiknya itu benar-benar meminumnya.

Sasuke hanya menyerigai pada Gaara,

'Aku tau apa yg kau rencanakan' maka dari itu ia ingin semua berbalik.

Gaara hanya memandang malas, ia melihat kondisi Hinata yg pipinya mulai merah.

"Kau tidak papa Hinata ?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab malah tertunduk dalam, kedua tangan Hinata mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Tangannya merabah tangan Gaara, pemuda itu mengernyit dengan tindakan Hinata. Saat kepala itu menengok ke arahnya sebuah senyum yg sangat lebar diberikan kepada si merah, kelewat lebar malah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sabaku~San" Suara Hinata berubah manja, pipinya dan hidungnya sudah memerah...Dan satu kesimpulan yg langsung pemuda itu desiskan dengan yakin...

"Dia Mabuk"

Sasuke yg mendengar desisan Gaara segera menarik Hinata ke arahnya hingga pegangan tangan Gadis itu pada Gaara terlepas, "Hinata ?" Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dalam dengan ekpresi khas orang mabuk tangan Hinata terangkat ke wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke~kun, ayo Hik kita bermain" Bicara Hinata mulai ngelantur tiba-tiba kepala gadis itu terkulai didada Sasuke, "Aku mau main dengan Sasuke~kun" nadanya terdengar merengek.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Neji yg mulai akan beranjak ke arahnya,

"Biar ku urus dia" ia mencoba melempar tatapan meyakinkan, "Kalian lanjutkan saja permainannya"

Ino dan Sakura yg terlihat menyimak memberi anggukan pada Neji,

"Hinata ingin bersama Sasuke jadi biarkan saja" Ucap Sakura...

"Pastikan dia dalam jangkauanmu" balas Neji akhirnya.

Tanpa melihat ke arah anggota yg lainnya Sasuke mulai memapah tubuh Hinata yg agak limbung...dan tidak lama mereka mulai menghilang dari ruangan tengah...

"Aku kira, aku memang agak keterlaluan. Hinata memang sangat payah dengan alkohol tapi aku membiarkan dia meminumnya" Ucapan Neji terdengar menyesal.

Sakura mengelus tangan Neji dengan ekspresi agak kesal, "Itu sebabnya aku ikut campur"

"Sasuke juga sepertinya sudah tau kita akan mengerjainya" ucap Gaara bosan. "Kurasa dia memang menyukai Hinata" ia memang berpura-pura menginginkan Hinata tadi, karena Neji yg memintanya dan orang lain yg mengetahui rencana ini adalah Sai yg tampak kalem-kalem saja tapi seseorang lain yg pasti tidak diberi tau sekarang sedang memandang membunuh ke arahnya,

Naruto terlihat akan meledak sekarang, pantas ada yg aneh dengan sikap Gaara kepada Hinata.

"GAARA!" Panggilan itu sarat emosi. Ino bahkan hampir terlonjak kaget menatap penuh tanya ke arah Sai yg langsung menarik tangannya masuk ke kamarnya.

Lalu Sai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ino dan gadis itu langsung mengikuti Sai sebelum diketahui Naruto.

Sakurapun juga ditarik Neji ke lantai dua, tapi mata Emeraldnya masih memandang ke arah Naruto yg mulai mengumpat ke Gaara bahkan merengek. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain mencari Ino tapi entah sejak kapan sahabatnya itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya.

Gaara melihat kearah Sai dan Neji yg tempatnya kosong ia juga nyaris mengumpat,

'Dasar si Sadako dan Muka mayat sialan' ia sepertinya harus rela memasang kuping untuk segala omelan Naruto sampai pemuda itu puas.

'Awas kalian berdua!'

.

 _ **Di tempat lain...**_

.

Sasuke tadinya akan membawa Hinata kekamarnya agar gadis itu bisa beristirahat, Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menariknya keluar dari pondok dengan segala kekerasan kepala Hinata yg mabuk. Ia terus merengek dan memintanya bermain bersamanya, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Hinata yg biasanya takut mendekatinya...

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata yg sudah lebih dulu didepannya, wajah dengan senyum yg tidak segan mengembang itu sangat cantik dimata Sasuke...

Sasuke bahkan ikut tersenyum saat tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu duduk di pinggir jalan setapak sambil meracaukan hal-hal yg tidak jelas...

Lalu tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menggelayut dilengannya, jadi ini lah yg ditakuti Hinata dari alkohol karena alkohol dapat mengubahnya menjadi sedikit lebih...nakal.

"Sas~Hik~suke~kun gendong aku, kaki~Hik~ku pegal" rengek Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya...

Bibir itu mengerucut saat Sasuke tidak membalas hanya diam saja, dia tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan menekan bahu pemuda itu kebawah memaksa Sasuke jongkok.

"Kalau kau lakukan itu aku akan benar-benar me'makan'mu Hime" Ancam Sasuke, Hinatapun menjauh dari Sasuke dengan langkah sempoyongan.

Kedua matanya masih membentuk senyum yg dibuat-buat,

"Sasuke jahat, Hinat~Hik~ta inikan sedang lelah" Mulut itu kembali mengerucut kesal.

"Jangan makan Hinata, Hinata ini bukan makanan" Ujarnya lagi...

"Ayo kita kembali kau mabuk Hinata!" Ucapan Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata ini ingin bermain" Gadis itu mengusap kasar rambutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, seharusnya dia yg mengatakan begitu. Hinata mulai mengibas-ngibas tangannya, Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mencopot jaket Sasuke dan membuangnya sembarangan ia juga terlihat akan membuka blusnya kalau Sasuke tidak segera menghentikan gadis itu.

"Apa yg kau lakukan hm ?" Ia menyambar jaketnya yg tergeletak tak berdaya ditanah.

"Panas" Hinata memasang muka memelas, Ia sudah tidak tahan tubuhnya seakan mengepul.

Sasuke menyeret Hinata masuk kesebuah pondok kecil tidak jauh dari jalan setapak itu, Neji pernah mengatakan itu adalah tempat latihan bela dirinya. Pemuda itu mulai frustasi, Hinata yg seperti ini membuat dia semakin lapar.

'Kau benar-benar mengujiku'

Saat keduannya sudah ada disana,

"Lakukan sesukamu" Sasuke lelah, ditempat ini Hinata tidak akan keluyuran kemana-mana.

"Benarkah ?" Muka Hinata terlihat ceria, gadis itu bergegas mencopot bajunya.

Dan **SETT**...

Sasuke terlihat membalikkan badan saat itu terjadi dia benar-benar merutuki sikap Hinata yg mabuk.

Ruam kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya saat sekilas ia melihat perut Hinata tanpa pelindung.

"Sial!" Sekarang Sasuke yg rasanya ingin kabur.

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba tersentak saat sebuah tangan yg halus masuk kedalam kaos dan mengelus punggungnya, ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk tau siapa pelakunya.

"Hinata hen...haa...tika itu" Sasuke mulai memperingatkan.

Nafas Sasuke mulai tersegal...

"Aku ingin merasakan punggung Sasuke~kun, Ini...rasanya sangat berotot" Suara Hinata seperti bimbang lucu dan takjub... Gadis itu terdengar senang...

Berbeda sekali dengan tubuh Sasuke yg terbakar nafsu dan mulai tak tertahankan, Hanya denga elusan Hinata dipunggungnya. Ia tidak bisa berbalik dan menghentikan Hinata karena ia akan melihat sesuatu yg akan membebaskan sisi terganasnya yg menginginkan Hinata dalam rengkuhannya.

Sasuke benar-benar harus bertahan, Oh Ayolah kenapa jadi Hinata yg memegang kendali.

Kaos Sasuke sampai tersingkap hingga dibawah dadanya dan wilayah yg selanjutnya menjadi jajahan tangan Hinata adalah Perut Sasuke...

Sasuke benar-benar tersegal, ia cepat-cepat menghentikan tangan Hinata yg membelitnya. Tapi itu justru membuat gadis itu tertarik dan menghantam punggungnya dengan gundukan yg terasa kenyal meski masih tertutup bra dan perut telanjang Hinata yg menempel erat di punggungnya.

Untuk pertama kali Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, ia segera berbalik. Dan langsung mendapat pemandangan yg membuat adiknya berontak,

"Hinata" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat berat oleh nafsu.

"Kenapa Sasuke~kun ?" Tanya Hinata polos.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh atas Hinata yg tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan mendarat di atas payudara Hinata yg hanya terhalangi bra.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi"

 **Bruuukkk...**

 **Kyaaaaa...**

Tubuh Hinata menghantam lantai yg dilapisi matras empuk...

"Aku akan memakanmu sekarang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **=========*T*B*C*========**_

Hiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Hyaaaaaa...

Sasuke...Apa yg kau bisikkkaan pada telinga Author ini,,,,,,,,,

#Kenapa diputus disini sih...Sasu ngambek...

Noe njitak Sasu...

Ini udah kepanjangan tau...

Oh, hallo Minna Hihi...

Chapter 6nya Noe lempar keatas...

Habis Up Sweet and Tears jadi gak terlalu dapet feel untuk ni fict saat baca Ulang...

Read And Review ya Minna...

Segala masukan dari A – Z saya tampung seluruhnya...

Untuk yg tanya Noe ini Cewek atau Cowok...

Hm...Noe si Cewek...

Untuk Lemon, itu rahasia...Hihihi...

Hyaaahhhhhhh, Arigato Gozaimasu untuk yg kasih dukungan sama Noe~Chan...

Jadi terharu...

Saya agak terpacu kalau baca Reviewnya Mikku Hatsune~san...

Dia itu lucu banget, menggebu-gebu gitu...

Akhir kata Sampai jumpa di Chappy selanjutnya ya Minna~Chan...

:-* Peluk cium...dari saya...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hayo Chapter 7 naik-naik-naik ini…**

 **Klow mengecewakan Noe minta maaf….**

 **Jenuh banget soalnya…..**

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 18 Thn**

 **Sabaku Gaara : 18 Thn**

 **Sakura Haruno : 17 Thn**

 **Yamanaka Inoe : 17 Thn**

 **Shimura Sai : 18 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

" _Hinata" Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat berat oleh nafsu._

" _Kenapa Sasuke~kun ?" Tanya Hinata polos._

 _Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh atas Hinata yg tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, Tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri dan mendarat di atas payudara Hinata yg hanya terhalangi bra._

" _Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi"_

 _ **Bruuukkk...**_

 _ **Kyaaaaa...**_

 _Tubuh Hinata menghantam lantai yg dilapisi matras empuk..._

" _Aku akan memakanmu sekarang"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 7 : What I'am Doing ?**

Tangan besar sang Uchiha sedang sangat sibuk meremasi dada Hinata, ia mulai menyusup ke perpotongan leher gadis itu dan menghadiahinya dengan kecupan-kecupan yg panas. Lidahnya menjilat leher Hinata dengan segala rasa terbakar ditubuhnya, dia harus berhenti, yah, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan lebih. Harum lavender dari tubuh Hinata sangat menggugah si junior untuk segera memanjakannya.

"Hinata" seluruh tubuh Sasuke menegang ia harus melawan gairahnya sendiri. Ia menghisap kulit leher Hinata untuk meredam sesuatu yg sudah meletup bahkan mengigit lembut leher itu.

"Sa~su~ke~Kun aku ingin bermain, Akh..." Hinata terlihat menggeliat ia menikmati segala sentuhan panas itu tapi ia seperti lebih tertarik dengan 'bermain' itu.

Sasuke memang sedang membuat kissmark dan itu membuat kegiatannya tidak bisa diganggu bahkan oleh Hinata sendiri, meski iblis sudah menguasainya hingga separuh tapi dia mencoba untuk mengembalikan pikiran warasnya.

Karena merasa tidak digubris Hinata yg mabuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh dan Sasukepun hampir terkejut dengan hal itu. Ia terdorong hingga terduduk dan mengamati gadis itu yg mulai beranjak bangun dengan ekspresi kekanakan yg lucu.

"Katamu Hinata ini boleh melakukan apapun disini" bibir itu kembali mengerucut kesal.

"Jangan coba-co~Hik~ba memerintah Hinata ini" Tangan itu menunjuk-nunjuk muka Sasuke dengan nada sedikit ngelantur.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, ia mulai menenangkan dirinya dari serangan Iblis. Nafasnya masih tersegal ia duduk bersandar ke dinding yg dilapis kayu dengan kaos yg entah sejak kapan tergeletak di samping Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata bisa lakukan apapun" Ucap Sasuke agak bersyukur karena Hinata menghentikannya tepat waktu.

Hinata tersenyum dan berdiri sempoyongan ia menyambar kaos Sasuke dan memakainya. Lalu gadis itu terlihat masuk ke ruangan kecil di sebelah kiri yg ternyata sebuah kamar mandi, Sasuke yg telanjang dada terlihat sedikit tidak perduli ia lebih fokus untuk menenangkan adiknya dibawah sana. Lalu ia mendengar suara gemericik air bahkan terdengar suara cekikikan.

Sasuke menghirup dan membuang nafasnya perlahan, ia tau tidak semudah itu menyingkirkan gairahnya yg sudah membara bahkan hampir menghanguskan. Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba memikirkan hal lain selain tubuh Hinata, tidak lama ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya bersama suara air yg tedengar menetes netes.

"Hinata, Kau sudah selesai dengan kamar mandinya ?" Tanyanya dengan mata terpejam masih mengatur nafas...

"..." Tidak ada jawaban...

Tapi telinga Sasuke masih menangkap suara langkah gadis itu. Dahi Sasuke mulai mengernyit dan saat ia akan membuka matanya...

Tiba-tiba...

 **BYUUURRRRRR...**

Basah... Sasuke terjingkat dengan suhu air yg sangat dingin mengguyur kepalanya hingga seluruh tubuhnya...

Onixnya segera mengerjap-ngerjap lalu memandang tidak percaya pada Hinata yg memegang gayung besar ditangannya...Gadis itu memasang raut polos dengan pandangan yg mungkin akan Sasuke salah artikan dan berlutut didepannya duduk...

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?" ia mengamati lebih jeli tubuh Hinata, lalu mengernyit.

"Dimana celana jinsmu ? kenapa kau basah kuyup begini ?"

Bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah kekikikan, sambil menjamahi wajah Sasuke bahkan menepuk-nepuk pipinya agak keras.

"Sasuke basah, yey...yeye" Hinata berjingkrak-jingkrak dengan gerakan malas.

"Air, ayo main air Sasuke~kun!" tangan Hinata menyambar tangan Sasuke dan mencoba menariknya menuju kekamar mandi.

Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yg basah, ia hendak mengumpat untuk menghentikan tingkah Hinata yg berada diluar dugaannya tapi ia terpaksa mengikuti tarikan itu. Mata tajamnya memandang ke bawah dimana kaos basahnya yg dipakai Hinata hanya menutupi sampai dipertengahan paha gadis itu. Tatapan itu terus turun kebawah dan...

 **Cgluk**...Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah...

Sekarang semua rasa jamahan tangannya pada benda besar dan kenyal itu bersama sensasi bibir Hinata muncul kembali di otaknya.

Paha yg tepampang didepannya seputih porselen sama dengan warna kulit buah dada dan perut Hinata. Apa gadis itu sengaja menggodanya atau memang ia sedang dalam kondisi mabuk ? dan Apa Hinata tidak ingat akan peringatannya saat di pondok ?

Sasuke tersadar dari ketertegunannya, saat tangan Hinata melepaskan tarikannya. Gadis itu langsung berlari kearah kolam kecil yg tidak terlalu dalam dan bermain air disana, rambut indigo gadis itu sudah setengah basah. Tangannya melambai pada Sasuke untuk ikut masuk ke kolam,

"Hey Uchiha, Ayo kesini"

"Kau takut air ya ?" Muka Hinata mulai semakin memerah karena mabuk.

Ck, yang benar saja tubuh Sasuke sudah basah kuyup.

Memang dia kucing apa, yg takut pada air...

"Kau bisa sakit kalau terus bermain air" Sasuke mendekati Hinata yg tidak sepertinya tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

Menghadapi Hinata yg sekarang tak ubahnya seperti Sasuke sedang mengikuti anak kecil yg sangat antusias pada segala hal baru. Kalau dipikir-pikir seharusnya Sasuke bisa mengambil keuntungan tapi melihat Sasuke yg mati-matian menahan hasratnya pada Hinata membuat pemuda itu mengerti suatu hal yg disebut menghargai wanita. Dulu Sasuke selalu melakukan apapun yg dia suka dan tidak ada seorangpun yg menolak atau menghentikan dirinya untuk meniduri para gadis-gadis. Bahkan para gadis itu lah yg mengemis padanya, Wanita dulu tak ubahnya barang yg mudah Sasuke beli dan buang, tidak ada perasaan hanya tempat pelampiasan nafsunya. Tapi Hinata menempati posisi yg istimewah di hati Sasuke, terlalu istimewah untuk hanya dijadikan mainan...

"Hyat...Kena kau Uchiha" Hinata melemparkan segenggam air kearah Sasuke dan langsung mengenai wajahnya.

Hey,...

"HYUUGAA..." Sasuke ikut membalas ia bahkan mengambil gayung yg tadi dipakai Hinata dan mengguyur Hinata dengan air itu.

"Hey...Uch...Chi...haah" Mulut itu sampai kemasukan air karena Sasuke menyerang dengan tenaga penuh. Lalu Hinata megap-megap...

"Kurang ajar kau, Awas kau Uchiha" Hinata segera menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan merebut gayungnya. Dia lalu lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar mandi...

"Hyuuga kau mau kemana ?" Sasuke tampak mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi namun saat ia baru sampai dipintu Hinata muncul dan menyiram Si Iblis Uchiha bersama gayung yg melayang dan menghantam tepat dimukanya.

 **Glodak**...Gayung itu jatuh kelantai...

"Kena kau Uchiha" Desis Hinata dengan serigai setan, tidak ada raut bersalah disana.

Sasuke memasang wajah garangnya setelah itu, Dari hidungnya tidak disangka meleleh cairan kemerahan dengan Indahnya. Dengan tangannya ia mengusap hidungnya yg berdarah lalu ia memandang Hinata tajam,

"Kau pasti mati kalau tertangkap, Hyuuga"

Hinata langsung mengambil langkah seribu, meski sebenarnya Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menangkap si anak nakal itu, ia bahkah hanya berjalan biasa mengikuti Hinata yg berlari pelan dengan sempoyongan. Sasuke tidak serius dengan perkataannya ia hanya ingin menakuti Hinata, Dan tampaknya itu membuat gadis itu semakin tertawa cekikikan saat ia pura-pura tidak bisa menangkapnya.

Lantai matras itu semakin basah oleh air dari tubuh keduanya, Hinata yg sepertinya mulai lelah tiba-tiba jatuh bersendeku. Tapi melihat Sasuke yg hendak menangkapnya membuat ia tergopoh berdiri dan berlari kembali saat kakinya menginjak genangan air yg ia ciptakan tubuhnya langsung goyah dan...

HYAAAAHHHH...Hinata terpeleset jatuh dengan lutut kanannya menghantam tembok...

Sasuke yg telat mengatisi pasinya segera menghambur kearah Hinata,

"Hinata ?" Tanya Sasuke mulai panik...

Ia mulai mendengar isakan, kedua tangan Hinata memegangi lututnya serta kakinya. Kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan muka memelas.

"Kaki~Hiks~ku Patah" lalu...

"Lihat,berdaraaahhh, rasa~Hiks~nya sakit sekali"

"Bagaimana i~Hiks~ni Uchiha ?" dan...

"A-ku tidak akan bi~Hiks~sa perjalan lagi" Hinata meremas rambutnya frustasi...

.

 **Hening...**

.

1 detik... muka Sasuke membentuk senyuman yg sepertinya tertahan...

2 detik... Senyuman itu semakin melebar...

Dan di detik ketiga...

Sang Uchiha tertawa berbahak-bahak, kepala itu tertunduk agar Hinata tidak bisa melihat ekspresi gelinya...

'Astaga Hinata!'

Kepala Sasuke mengangguk-ngangguk mengiyakan perkataan Hinata...

"Kakimu benar-benar patah, Ck..Ck..Ck...Kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi" Ujar Sasuke mulai mengembalikan ekspresi dinginnya lagi.

Muka Hinata makin kusut, suara tangisannya makin keras.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Uchiha ?" Gadis itu meremas pundak Sasuke dengan kencang.

"Aku tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi" Suara itu mulai serak dan ketakutan, Pandangannya pun mulai kosong.

Sasuke menghentikan senyumnya dan menaruh tangan besarnya di kepala si Indigo, Terlihat mencoba menguatkan...

"Aku akan jadi kaki untukmu, Larilah padaku" tatapan sang Uchiha bagai umpan yg tidak bisa ditolak terlalu lezat dan memabukkan.

Tangan itu menekan kepala Hinata lembut, "Larilah padaku jika kau merasa terluka, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyembuhkannya"

Tangis Hinata terhenti, menyisakan sesenggukan kecil.

"Kau berjanji Uchiha ?"

"Kapan seorang Uchiha mengingkari janjinya haa ?" tatapan itu sangat meyakinkan.

Hinata kembali tersenyum lebar,

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mengingkarinya, Neji~Nii pasti bilang begitu" Gadis itu mencoba menirukan gaya bicara Nii~sannya.

Sasuke menyerigai tipis, 'Neji memang akan mengatakan itu'

"Kau akan kedinginan kalau pakai baju basah seperti ini, kita harus kembali ke pondok" Sasuke membantu Hinata berdiri tapi gadis itu terus mengaduh sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa berjalan kakiku sakit Uchiha" Hinata bahkan kembali terduduk meski Sasuke meyakinkan dia akan memeganginya.

"Baiklah kau menang" Sasuke terlihat jongkok membelakangi Hinata dan gadis itu terlihat kegirangan lalu mendekap leher Sasuke serta merapat kepunggung pemuda itu.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan tangannya memegangi paha Hinata agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh. Lalu menghentakkan tubuh Hinata mencoba membenahi posisi gadis itu,

"Ayo lari kudaku !" Hinata berteriak tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Bukan teriakan itu yg mengganggunya...Bukan, tapi...

Dahi Sasuke berkedut, 'Kudaku ?'

"Ayo jalan kudaku" Tubuh Hinata bergerak-gerak mencoba membuat Sasuke segera bergerak.

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, kakinya mulai berjalan pelan memunguti pakaian Hinata. Setiap pemuda itu menunduk dia pasti merasakan benda kenyal itu memijit punggungnya. Sedangkan Hinata selalu menempel ketat padanya, Mulutnya tidak henti menceritakan hal yg tidak jelas.

Langkah si Iblis itu mulai keluar dari pondok pelatihan, sejenak mata Onixnya menatap bulan yg sangat bulat di langit malam yg sudah semakin larut. Bibir itu membentuk senyum tipis, dan mendengus geli saat tangan Hinata membelai lehernya. Bahkan ia merasakan gadis itu lebih menyusupkan wajahnya keleher Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau berhenti melakukan itu Hime ?" Sasuke mendesis lembut.

Suara Hinata terdengar bergumam tidak jelas, lalu tidak ada suara sedikitpun. Hanya sebuah dengkuran halus yg keluar dari mulut gadis itu...

Sasuke kembali terkekeh saat menyadari gadisnya yg sangat nakal sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya.

"Kau benar-benar ya Hime" suara itu semakin lembut.

Jika seseorang melihat kondisi mereka berdua pasti mereka akan mengira Sasuke dan Hinata habis melakukan hal tidak senonoh, yah memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Nejipun pasti akan mengamuk saat melihat kondisi Hinata yg hanya mengenakan kaos Sasuke yg kebesaran tanpa mengenakan celana bawahan. Dan kondisi Sasuke yg telanjang dada pasti akan semakin membuat calon kakak iparnya itu naik darah.

Nyatanya untuk saat ini Sasuke hanya memperdulikan rasa hangat di dadanya bersama senyumnya yg terus terpatri. Apapun yg terjadi nanti ia tidak perduli asalkan dia bisa bersama Hinata lebih lama.

Sasuke memasuki pondok utama dan semua ruangan sudah sangat gelap. Mata Onixnya memicing kearah jam dinding dikeremangan ruangan itu, dan jam itu menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya dan meletakkan tubuh Hinata dengan lembut diranjang, Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dan mengamati tubuh Hinata yg terbaring. Mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah gadis itu dengan bibir yg lembut, posisi tidur yg erotis, dada yg menyembul penuh dan paha yg terekspos sampai celana dalam merah gadis itu terlihat.

Sasuke bersemu, ia mendekati tubuh Hinata kembali. Lalu berbisik lirih ke telinga gadis itu,

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini Hime"

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bersedia jadi milikku"

Pemuda itu lalu beranjak ke tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju, serigai sang Uchiha melebar lalu melihat baju Hinata yg basah kuyup.

"Waktunya berganti baju Hime, aku boleh melihat sedikit lebih banyak kan ?"

"Kalau kau diam itu berarti...ya!"

 **========**oo**=======**

 **Hyuuga Mansion Pukul 07:00 AM** ,

"Dimana Hinata dan Neji ?" Hiasi baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, ia baru akan beristirahat saat menyadari Hinata dan Neji tidak ada dirumah.

Anak kecil yg ditanyai hanya mengangkat bahunya,

"Nee~Chan bilang mau liburan dengan Neji~Ni, Tou~san. Aku tadinya mau ikut tapi dilarang oleh Neji~Nii karena harus belajar" Hanabi terlihat cemberut, dengan umurnya yg masih kecil pemikiran dan cara bicaranya sudah seperti orang dewasa.

"Tou~san akan istirahat dulu Hanabi" Hiasi mengusap kepala si bungsu dan segera ke kamarnya.

Hanabi segera kedapur, dibelakangnya nampak dua pengasuh yg selalu berada di sekitar gadis kecil itu.

"Bisakah kalian membuatkan Tou~san teh hitam" Ucap gadis mungil itu.

Pelayan yg ada didapur hanya mengulum senyum dan agak terperangah dengan sikap nona mereka yg melebihi umurnya.

"Baik Hanabi~sama, Kalau Hanabi~sama ingin dibuatkan apa untuk cemilan siang ?"

Gadis kecil itu seketika sumringah mendengar kata cemilan,

"Oaahh, Buatkan cake coklat dengan stroberi yg banyak dan coklat yg banyak ya bibik, Hinata~Nee dan Neji~Nii akan pulang nanti siang jadi buatkan cemilan yg buanyak" mata gadis itu bahkan membentuk senyuman melebihi senyum di bibirnya.

Pelayan itu mengacungkan jempol,

"Cake coklat dengan stroberi yg banyak" Ulangnya.

Pelayan dengan pakaian maid hitam dan rambut coklat dicepol itu bertanya kembali,

"Hanabi~Chan mau susu juga ?"

Kepala itu mengangguk-ngangguk,

"Bibi Tenten memang yg terbaik"

"Hanabi~Sama sudah waktunya belajar" Ucap pelayan yg selalu mengikuti Hanabi.

Gadis kecil itu menghela nafasnya,

"Kalau ada Hinata~Ne pasti aku bisa lolos" sesalnya dan mulai berjalan ke ruangan tengah, Tenten yg mendengar gerutuhan Hanabi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dia selalu ingin kabur dari guru les baru itu"

 **========**ooo**=======**

Jam beker kecil disudut ruangan sudah menunjuk pukul 9:30 saat si gadis indigo itu mulai menggeliat, saat ia ingin menggerakkan kakinya justru gadis itu mengaduh, kemudian memegangi kepalanya yg terasa sangat pening. Mata yg masih terpejam itu terbuka perlahan dengan sorot sayu khas seseorang yg bangun tidur, perlahan Hinata mengamati ruangan disekelilingnya.

"Ini ruangan Sasuke" Ucapnya antara sadar dan tidak, baru setelah beberapa detik mata Hinata melebar dan tubuh itu bergegas bangun,

"Ini ruangan Sasuke" ulangnya dengan suara terpekik, Hinata menyingkap selimut dan mendapati dia memakai bokser dan kaos yg jelas bukan miliknya.

"Apa...yg terjadi ?" saat ia akan turun dari ranjang pun ia langsung mengerang kesakitan lalu kembali duduk dan melihat lututnya yg diperban.

"Apa yg sebenarnya terjadi ?" Hinata mulai frustasi, tidak lama perut Hinata mulai mual dan dengan terpincang-pincang masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia memuntahkan isi perutnya di kloset, Hidungnya bahkan mencium aroma alkohol yg sangat pekat dari muntahannya yg semakin membuat perutnya bergejolak. Hidung dan mata Hinata sampai berair karena terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya hingga batas maksimum.

Sebuah elusan dirasakan Hinata dipunggungnya,

"Kau baik-baik saja Hinata" terdengar suara Neji menginterupsi.

Kepala Hinata mengangguk dengan muka menahan mual dan mencoba berdiri, tapi tubuh itu agak limbung. Nejipun dengan cekatan memegangi tubuh adiknya,

"Apa saja yg kalian lakukan sampai kau jadi seperti ini ?" Ucapan Neji terdengar sangat khawatir.

Tidak lama Ino menerobos dan terlihat mengerutkan keningnya,

"Hey Hinata kenapa kau memakai pakaian pria ?" Tanya Ino menerka-nerka.

Hinata terlihat memerah dalam diamnya, pasalnya sedikit demi sedikit ingatan akan malam gila itu mulai memasuki otak sadarnya.

Neji menatap tampilan adiknya lebih telitih, lalu berhenti di lutut Hinata,

"Kenapa dengan lututmu ?" suara Neji dibuat sedingin mungkin meski dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya mendapati luka pada tubuh Hinata.

Hinata lebih terdiam lagi, ia mengingat kenapa ia terluka dan kejadian sebelum itu….

"Hey Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja, apa Sasuke melakukan 'itu' padamu ?" Tanya Ino agak ragu saat ia melihat bercak kemerahan dileher Hinata.

Neji mengikuti arah pandangan Ino dan….kedua tangannya mengepal erat…

"Si berengsek itu menidurimu ?" Tanya Neji sarkastik…

Hinata agak terlonjak, lalu cepat-cepat menahan Neji yg sepertinya akan mencari Sasuke.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk mengakui sesuatu, mukanya makin memerah.

"Uchiha~san…..Tidak akan melakukan itu" Bela Hinata.

Neji tersenyum tidak percaya, 'Sejak kapan kau…?'

"Sasuke sangat mengincarmu, dan dia pasti memperkosamu tadi malam. Dasar bajingan!" Suara Neji naik beberapa oktaf.

"Kau jangan membela Sasuke, Hinata. Apa dia mengancammu ?" tangan Ino mulai mengguncang pundak Hinata.

Keduannya menyudutkan posisi Hinata. Hinata semakin mencengkeram erat lengan Neji, mata keperakannya tertunduk tajam…

"Aku…yg menggodanya"

Ino melepas cengkeramannya dipundak Hinata dan kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, reaksi Nejipun tidak jauh berbeda pria itu terkejut luar biasa dengan pengakuan adiknya.

'Menggoda ?'

"Hinata kau….?" Ino dan Neji bertanya bersamaan.

Hinata menatap takut-takut lalu air matanya meleleh dengan sangat deras.

"Aku sudah membuat Uchiha~san sangat kerepotan tadi malam, Aku bertindak sangat bodoh"

"Aku yang membuat Sasuke menyerangku"

Hinata mengaku dengan muka antara sedih dan malu yg campur aduk. Hinata ingat seratus persen apa saja yg ia lakukan tadi malam, yg paling membuat dia bersalah adalah ingatan saat tindakan bodohnya yg mengguyur kepala sang Uchiha dengan tidak sopannya dan kejadian melempar gayung itu….

"Uchiha~san pasti sangat marah padaku" suara Hinata agak tercekik….

'Kami~sama, apa yg kulakukan tadi malam ? kenapa aku melakukan hal gila seperti itu ?'

Hinata tau tubuhnya sangat renta dengan alcohol dan meminum sampai dua gelas itu membuatnya bertindak bodoh bahkan terkesan gila.

Tubuh Hinata menggidik saat dia hampir melepas bajunya tadi malam.

'Kau memang gila Hinata….'

'Jangan-jangan aku tertular Nii~san'

Neji mengusap pundak adiknya dengan raut kecewa, bukan pada Hinata tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Jika saja dia menghentikan Hinata meminum cairan itu pasti Hinata tidak akan melakukan sejauh itu.

"Istirahatlah" Ucap Neji pendek lalu menuntun tubuh Hinata yg sesenggukan kembali keranjang.

Ino tersenyum tipis, baru kali ini sang Uchiha melepas buruannya. Dia beranjak keluar dan berencana membuatkan Hinata minuman panas, tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia belum melihat Sakura dari tadi ya ?...

'Apa Sakura masih tidur ?'

 **========**oo**========**

Sasuke sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah tanah lapang, mobilnya terparkir rapih tidak jauh dari pohon yg menaunginya. Sebuah kapas menyumpal hidungnya yg masih merembes cairan kemerahan, tapi bibir pemuda itu tidak sejenakpun berhenti tersenyum.

Kali ini sang Uchiha memakai baju putih dan biru dimana terdapat warna kain yg berbeda di lengan panjangnya, langit tampak sangat cerah ditambah burung yg bercicit di pohon-pohon yg memagari tanah itu.

Sasuke sangat suka ketenangan, tapi malam berisiknya kemari adalah favoritnya,

"Hime" bisiknya,

"Kau sangat luar biasa memuaskan" desisnya.

Ekspresi itu berubah mesum, Sasuke melihat tangannya.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan keunggulanmu yg lain adalah kau sangat siap menyusui keturunan Uchiha nantinya" desis mulut itu erotis bahkan Sasuke kedapatan menjilat bibirnya….

"Kau yg paling cocok menjadi calon istri untuk Uchiha Sasuke seorang"

Entah kenapa Sasuke terobsesi dengan si Hyuuga itu….

"Akan ku minta kau dari Hyuuga Hiasi tidak lama lagi"

Senyum itu melebar dengan serigai misterius….

Ahhhh…Sasuke selalu begitu bukan…

.

Tapi author juga penasaran apa yg akan dilakukan si Uchiha mesum ini….

.

.

 **=========*T*B*C*========**

 **Emm…. Jumpa lagi minna…..**

 **Gak nemu lemon ya ?**

 **Hihi….jangan marah ya…..**

 **Ada hal-hal yang membuat beban….**

 **Lepi rusak, untung ada computer hihi…..**

 **Untuk yang Tanya saya punya wattpad atau tidak ?**

 **Waduh, Noe ini masih newbie bgt…..**

 **Dulunya saya hanya silent reader….**

 **Suruh buat !**

 **Hmm…Noe pikirin dech Asparagugus~san**

 **Read and review ya minna….**

 **Saya tunggu….**

 **Arigato Gozaimasu Minna…**

 **Salam saya untuk Minna semua…**

 **Peluk cium….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai MINNA…**

 **Ada yg kangen gak dengan fict ini…?...**

 **Maaf baru up….**

 **Chapter ini gak ada jaminan…**

 **Silahkan saja langsung baca…**

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

 _Ekspresi itu berubah mesum, Sasuke melihat tangannya._

" _Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan keunggulanmu yg lain adalah kau sangat siap menyusui keturunan Uchiha nantinya" desis mulut itu erotis bahkan Sasuke kedapatan menjilat bibirnya…._

" _Kau yg paling cocok menjadi calon istri untuk Uchiha Sasuke seorang"_

 _Entah kenapa Sasuke terobsesi dengan si Hyuuga itu…._

" _Akan ku minta kau dari Hyuuga Hiasi tidak lama lagi"_

 _Senyum itu melebar dengan serigai misterius…._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 : HUNT**

Hanabi terlihat sedang bermain dipelataran rumah, gadis itu mencabut beberapa bunga liar disana dan mengumpulkan bunga berwarna-warni itu di tangannya yg lain. Senyum kecil selalu terpatri disana mengalahkan cahaya mentari yg bersinar dengan galaknya menimpa wajah gadis kecil itu.

Semilir-semilir angin kecil seolah ditiup-tiup kearah sosok kecil berbalut baju merah menyala itu, menerbangkan surai dan roknya yg mengembang hingga gadis kecil itu setengah terpekik menahan roknya yg terangkat tertiup angin dan berahli kearah sosok lain yg sedang cekikikan melihat kemalangannya. Bahkan sosok berambut coklat panjang juga tersenyum tertahan tidak jauh dari si sosok yg sedang dicemberuti Hanabi.

"Nee~Chan jahat!" anak itu mulai merajuk dengan mulut manyun, ia berulang kali menggoyang-goyang lengan kakaknya agar menghentikan cekikikannya.

Lalu menatap Neji dengan pandangan seolah agar Neji mau menghentikan Hinata untuk berhenti mentertawakan dirinya.

Neji memutar bola matanya, dan mulai ikut mendekat kearah Hinata…..

"Jangan membuat Hanabi~Chan seperti kepiting rebus begitu Hinata, dia akan jadi jelek kalau menangis" Neji langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam oleh gadis kecil itu.

Dan Nejipun hanya mendengus…

"Hahaha….Baiklah-baiklah" Hinata menyembunyikan tawanya dengan muka aneh. Terlihat tidak serius….

Wajah itu semakin manyun…

"Neji~Niiiiiiiiiii lihat Hinata~Neeeeeee…" jari kecil itu menunjuk-nunjuk muka Hinata yg sepertinya mulai tidak tahan untuk tertawa kembali….

Neji kembali geleng-geleng kepala, lalu mengangkat tubuh Hanabi kepangkuannya. Dan mengusap pundak Hinata untuk berhenti…..

"Hinata~Nee minta maaf ya Hanabi~Chan…" tangan si indigo mencubit sayang pipi cabby Hanabi dengan muka yg dibuat semenyesal mungkin….

Hanabi membuang mukanya masih kesal dan memeluk leher Neji erat…..

"Aku mau cake coklat sebagai permintaan maaf"

Hinata mengangguk setuju,

"Baiklah, akan ku tambah susu kocok juga bagaimana ?"

Kepala itu melihat kearah Hinata dengan pandangan berbinar, lalu memandang Neji sejenak….

"Tapi jangan terlalu banyak, nanti gigimu sakit" balas Neji pendek….

Senyum itu makin cerah, lalu mengecup pipi Neji cepat….

"Hanya sedikit Nii~san, Sediiikiiitttt" tangan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di bentuk saling menyatu dengan jarak yg kecil diantara keduannya. Hanabi telihat berusaha meyakinkan Neji….

Aura suram terasa dari seberang….

"Jadi hanya Nii~san saja yg diberi ciuman ?" Ganti Hinata yg cemberut dan manyun…

"Hanya Nii~san yg disayang oleh Hanabi~Chan"

Gadis kecil itu tertawa renyah dan bergegas turun dari pangkuan Neji, langsung memeluk leher Hinata dan mengecup pipi Hinata berkali-kali.

"Aku juga sayang Nee~Chan" ucap Hanabi lembut ditelingan Hinata.

Hinata langsung mengecup balik, dan memasang senyum cerah…..

"Tapi jangan lupa dengan cake coklatku dan susu kocoknya juga Nee~Chan" peringat Hanabi kemudian…

"Haaaaa…Akan kucarikan sebentar lagi" Hinata terlihat akan segera beranjak saat Hanabi melepas pelukannya,

"Biar ku antar Hinata" Neji mengajukan diri, dia merogoh saku celana panjangnya mencari kunci mobil…

"Baiklah Nii~san, Hanabi mau ikut atau dirumah saja ?" Tanya Hinata pada Hanabi yg terlihat ingin ikut….

Kepala itu mengangguk-angguk cepat….

"Aku juga mau ikut, kita sekalian jalan-jalan ya Nii~san ?"

Saat Neji mengangguk suara teriakan kecil terdengar menyebar diteras itu. Si kecil itu berjingkrak-jingkrak senang sementara Hinata dan Neji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adik imutnya itu. Gadis kecil itu selalu semangat diajak kemanapun, ia bahkan akan lebih bersemangat saat menjelang belajar karena dengan begitu dia bisa lolos dari buku tebal menyebalkan bersama pola-pola aneh yg selalu diulang-ulang.

Yah, Itulah Hanabi…..

 **=========**OO**=========**

 **Konoha Black Hospital, pukul 11:30 AM….**

Suasana rumah sakit khusus narapidana itu sangat senyap, tidak ada seorang pengunjungpun karena seluruh kunjungan yg tidak berguna dilarang kecuali jika yg datang adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yg dengan santainya melenggang dikoridor rumah sakit yg sangat senyap ditemani pria berambut perak disebelahnya.

"Apa ayah tidak kerepotan jika kau ikut bersamaku Kakashi ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, sambil terus melangkah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Justru Fugaku~sama sendiri yg ingin aku menemanimu menjadi algojo. Suatu kesempatan langkah bukan ?" Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibuat-buat.

"Kalau begitu paksa orang itu mengakuinya, Siapa yg memberi uang ratusan juta itu pada mereka" Suara Sasuke berubah lebih dingin dengan setitik emosi disana.

"Jika memungkinkan jangan segan gunakan kekerasan, mereka sudah berani melukaiku dan yg lebih fatal mereka mencoba mencelakai pewaris Hyuuga" Sasuke seolah belum mau mengatakan jika pewaris itu adalah orang yg sangat istimewa baginya.

"Itachi bilang gadis pewaris Hyuuga itu adalah mangsamu ? meski kakakmu itu tidak yakin tapi melihatmu melakukan ini kupikir….." Kakashi melirih Sasuke yg tetap tenang…..

"Kau sebaiknya menyiapkan tangan dan kakimu daripada berusaha menjadi mata-mata Itachi" balas Sasuke.

Mereka mulai memasuki ruangan serba putih dengan tulisan 'Narapidana No.309' yg tercetak sangat jelas di pintu masuk.

Orang dengan rambut abu-abu yg duduk diranjang rumah sakit itu menatap biasa, tidak ada rasa takut apapun disana malah senyum misterius yg tercipta diwajah yg penuh luka dan perban hasil karya Neji Hyuuga.

 **Tuk…..**

Langkah Sasuke terhenti beberapa meter dari ranjang. Sorotnya lebih dingin dari biasanya, tangannyapun tampak mengeras dan siap menerjang kapan saja…

"Kabuto" Kakashi mulai memecah keheningan….

"Siapa yg memberimu uang itu" tanyanya frontal langsung pada intinya.

Kabuto memandang Sasuke yg masih diam, lalu terkekeh pelan…..

"Kau Sasuke Uchihakan ?" Bukannya menjawab sosok itu malah menanyai Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab malah memasukkan tangannya kesaku celananya….

"Gara-gara kau seluruh anak buahku dihabisi, hanya mereka yg tertangkap polisi yg selamat" sosok itu tiba-tiba menatap tajam kearah Sasuke lalu terlihat akan menerjang kearahnya tapi Kakashi menahan Kabuto yg terpincang-pincang.

Sasuke justru balas tersenyum…..senyuman yg sengaja dibuat agak Kabuto semakin kesal…

"Berengsek kau Uchiha !" Kembali sosok itu mencoba menjangkau Sasuke….

"Seharusnya kau tau apa akibatnya jika bermain dengan mereka" suara Sasuke terdengar santai…..

" **KALAU KAU MEMBIARKANKU MEMBUNUH WANITA ITU, SEMUA TIDAK AKAN TERJADI BERENGSEKKKK!"** Suara yg sangat lantang itu hanya ditanggapi senyum mengejek sang Uchiha.

Kakashi yg melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala…..tapi ia tetap focus memegangi orang yg bertingkah agak gila itu.

'Dasar Sasuke' pikirnya…

"Aku bisa saja membersihkan sisanya tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh" Sasuke mulai maju selangkah demi selangkah.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya ku tanya siapa yg membayarmu untuk membunuh Hinata ?" mata itu berkilat tajam dan menusuk….

Orang itu melepas cengkraman Kakashi dan menyetakkan tubuhnya….

"Apa yg bisa kau jamin untukku dan bawahanku yg sekarang diincar ?, mereka pasti akan mencoba membersihkan saksi dan menutup mulut mereka termasuk aku"

Kakashi membiarkan Sasuke dan Kabuto berhadapan tanpa halangan….sejujurnya hari ini Kakashi sangat malas melakukan apapun dia belum sempat mencari udara segar dengan pekerjaan yg nyaris tidak cukup waktu 24 jam…..

"Khe…..aku tidak akan menjanjikan apapun jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun" balas Sasuke.

Kabuto terlihat berpikir sejenak…..

"Asal kau berjanji aku akan memberitahu orangnya" ia terlihat mencari kesanggupan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu bahwa kaki dan tanganku tidak akan berguna jika akhirnya kau meminta perlindungan" Ganti Kakashi yg menimpali melihat bosan kearah Kabuto.

Sasuke tersenyum misterius…..

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaminnya" balasnya singkat…..

Tapi Kakashi bisa melihat sekilas serigai menggerikan disana.

'Mencoba membuat kesepakatan dengan Uchiha, Lupakan saja'

Kabuto mengangguk dan dalam sekejap berubah ketakutan….Seolah nama orang yg akan ia sebut adalah pembawa kematian yg bisa mendengar apa saja.

"Orochimaru" bisiknya lirih, "Dia yg memberi kami uang itu, tapi dia bukanlah otaknya. Hanya bawahan…"

Sasuke mengenyit, nama itu sepertinya pernah ia dengar….ia melirik Kakashi sebentar…

Kakashi juga memasang ekpresi yg agak aneh dari biasanya…..

"Dia adalah pemegang perusahaan **MoI** bergerak dibidang jasa impor di Otto dan memang bukan induk perusahaan tapi…" Kakashi member jeda….

"Kemungkinan besar Hyuuga pernah hampir membuat mereka bangkrut beberapa tahun lalu dan secara ganjil mereka bisa bangkit lagi melalui sokongan dana yg sengaja disembunyikan siapa pemberinya"

Sasuke menatap Kabuto sekilas dan mulai beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Itu sudah cukup, kita pergi" pintahnya pada Kakashi. "Tapi sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu" Sasuke melirik Kabuto lagi dengan serigai. Lalu beberapa pengawal Uchiha yg masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Habisi dia" desisan Sasuke pada pengawal itu di dengan oleh Kabuto yg langsung akan menerjang Sasuke dengan sumpah serapahnya.

" **DASAR BERENGSEK KAU UCHIHA** " Pengawal itu langsung menghalangi Kabuto. Bagaimana ia tidak marah, pria itu sudah berjanji member perlindungan tapi setelah informasi ia dapat ia mengingkari janjinya. **"UCHIHA!"** Terdengar suara pekikan kesakitan…

Sasuke dan Kakashi sudah keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan telingan Kakashi agak terganggu dengan suara baku hantam dan suara erangan lesakitan didalam sana. Kakashi mengamati sejenak mata jelaga itu yg menajam, sudah ia duga percuma saja membuat kesepakatan itu tapi jika dilihat kembali…..sifat Sasuke sama dengan Fugaku, Saat ada seseorang yg memcoba bermain-main dengan mereka maka akhir dari negosiasi adalah hal mutlak yg disebut 'pembersihan'.

"Ku kira aku benar-benar akan melihatmu memenggal kepala bajingan bermuka dua itu" Kakashi mulai bersuara saat mereka sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Menyesal Khe ? Aku hanya menggunakan tanganku untuk otaknya bukan dengan kacung seperti dia" Nafas Sasuke memberat dan menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan mengejek, jujur saja siapa yg tahan untuk tidak menerjang orang seperti Kabuto yg berusaha melenyapkan Himenya. Tapi Sasuke masih berusaha tidak mengotori tangannya untuk kesalahan yg dibuat orang lain, dia harus menyisakan tenaganya untuk si bedebah berengsek yg berlindung dibalik bawahan itu.

Kakashi balas tersenyum…..

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu berharap mendapat tontonan itu sekarang, tapi aku pasti melihat hal itu terjadi pada orang yg tepat"

Uchiha memang bagai kelompok pembunuh bayaran yg sangat jarang orang berani macam-macam dengan mereka. Mereka berdiri sekokoh tembok besi dan menyerang seperti malaikat maut.

Sasuke menatap pemandangan diluar dengan serigai,

"Akan ku siapkan tempat khusus untukmu saat itu terjadi"

.

 **==========**OO**=========**

Mikoto hari ini tampak merenung diteras rumah. Ia benar-benar bosan…. kedua anaknya yg tampan dan sangat bertolak belakang sifatnya sedang mempunyai urusan sendiri-sendiri.

Sasuke dengan gejolak masa mudanya dan Itachi dengan persiapan pertunangan berturut pernikahannya…

Helaan panjang kembali terdengar.

"Mereka sudah besar" semilir angin ditengah hari itu berhembus agak panas. Tapi Mikoto tidak terlihat ingin beranjak. Untuk sejenak melihat nyonya Uchiha itu terdiam merenung seperti itu akan membuat sikap yg biasanya ceria dan bersemangat seolah tak pernah ada.

Pertunangan Itachi yg diurus oleh IOpun agaknya membendung sikap aktif dan semangat Mikoto. Ia bahkan seharian ngambek pada Itachi soal pemakaian IO itu, Mikoto hanya merasa masih mampu menyiapkan segalanya sendiri tapi dengan sikap keras kepala yg diturunkan Fugaku pada kedua putranya itu semakin membuat ia sangat sulit menggugurkan rencana Itachi.

Ia sangat mengerti, Itachi melakukan itu karena takut dirinya kelelahan. Tapi kalau sudah begini Mikoto merasa waktunya terlalu senggang dan tidak ada andil apapun di pertunangan Itachi.

Tak lama suara Itachi memanggil terdengar samar-samar. Mikoto segera kembali keruang dalam sementara seorang pelayan yg datang untuk memberitahunya mengurungkan diri dan member nyonya-nya jalan.

Wajah sumringah langsung ditunjukkan saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berdiri disamping Itachi. Gadis bermata biru dengan tinggi hanya sebatas pundak Itachi itu menunduk memberi salam pada Mikoto….

"Selamat siang Oka~san"

Mikoto memegangi dadanya dengan tersanjung, seperti seorang gadis remaja yg mendapat pujian dari orang yg ia sukai padahal sapaan gadis itu sangat biasa cenderung canggung.

"Yaru~Chan datang" Pekik Mikoto dan langsung menerjang gadis itu dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa santai ruangan tengah itu.

Gadis berstatus kekasih merangkap tunangan juga calon istri Itachi itu tersenyun sopan dan mengikuti calon ibu mertuanya. Itachi yg menenteng tas berisi gaun pertunangan menyerigai tipis, Yarumei Narami adalah salah satu kunci agar ibunya itu tidak marah lagi. Dan berhenti mogok makan…..ayolah…usia ibunya itu sudah ada diatas 40 thn….tidakkah hal itu kekanakan… bahkan ayahnya tidak bisa membujuk…..

Tapi sebelum gadis itu duduk, Mikoto terdiam antusias dan memutar-mutas tubuh Yaru itu sembari memperhatikan perut gadis itu. Yaru yg merasa ada yg salah pun segera melihat penampilannya yg mungkin saja kurang sopan. Ia melihat baju terusan bermotif naga biru panjang yg menjuntai sampai kelututnya, dengan lengan agak panjang. Gadis itu mengernyit saat ia rasa tidak ada yg salah….pipi yg sedikit agak cabby juga tidak dipoles apapun dan seingatnya ia hanya memakai make up tipis serta natural. Jadi apa yg salah ?

"Apa ada yg mengganggu dari penampilan saya, Oka~san ?" tanyanya kemudian dengan hati-hati.

Itachi yg sudah duduk duluan tampak menahan tawa dengan pertanyaan Mei, ia sangat tau apa yg sedang dilakukan ibunya.

"Ibu penasaran dengan perutmu, sudah membuncit atau belum"

Perkataan frontal Itachi membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu…..

"Ba-ru 3 ming-gu, Bu, pas-ti belum terlihat" Ucap Yaru pada Mikoto yg senyum-senyum.

Mikoto akhirnya membiarkan dia duduk dan menggenggam jemari Yaru erat.

"Maaf karena gara-gara Itachi kau mengorbankan masa mudamu, Sayang. Tapi ibu sangat bahagia jika memang ibu akan segera menjadi seorang nenek"

Semu di wajah gadis itu semakin merebak…..sejujurnya ia kira Itachi tidak memberi tahu masalah ia mengandung pada keluarga Uchiha. Tapi setelahnya ia jadi agak terkejut tapi juga lega, karena sambutan Mikoto sangat baik…..

Kepala itu menggeleng seolah mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'. Sementara pandangan senduhnya mengarah pada jemarinya yg digenggam Mikoto.

"Itachi adalah pria pertama yg membuat Yaru ini takut…"

Itachi langsung memandang kearah wanitanya dengan mata melebar…dia mulai agak was-was dengan ucapan Yaru pada ibunya sekaligus terkejut. Ia bahkan akan mendekat kearah wanitanya itu tapi Mikoto menahannya untuk tetap ditempatnya.

"….Dia memang menandai saya dengan paksa, Tapi…..Saya rasa….."

Itachi mulai resah…

"Itachi bukanlah seseorang yg kemudian mengingkari janjinya" ucapan itu semakin senduh….tangannya yg lain menyentuh perutnya dan melempar pandangan kearah Itachi.

"Saya mencintai Itachi…..saya yakin dia mampu menjaga saya dan janin ini. Meski saya memang harus mengorbankan masa remaja saya"

Senyum tulus juga dilempar Itachi, ia mulai agak tenang dan merutuki kebodohannya yg berpikir Yaru akan meninggalkannya…..

Saat kedua sejoli itu sedang bertatapan. Mikoto tiba-tiba saja memekik kegirangan dan membuat kedua orang yg masih dalam fase freeze itu terlonjak lalu kemudian memerah saat siulan menggoda Mikoto menggema….

Yaru bahkan hampir melongo saat siulan itu memang benar-benar keluar dari mulut calon mertuannya. Ia kira Uchiha adalah keluarga yg kaku tapi melihat kelakuan Mikoto barusan ia jadi tersenyum canggung. Ia rasa sekarang pepatah jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya itu sangat benar.

 **=========**OO**========**

"Hey Sadako sialan kau ada dimana ?" Sasuke mengumpat di telfon saat tidak menemukan Hinata di Mansionnya, ayolah…..dia sangat ingin bertemu dan menggoda gadis itu setelah kejadian beberapa hari yg lalu.

" _Jika kau memanggilku begitu lagi kau tidak akan pernah bertemu Hinata lagi"_ suara balasan Neji terdengar sangat tajam atau mungkin dia kesal.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan ocehanmu, dimana Himeku ?"

Terdengar nada mendecak diseberang….

" _Kau harus mengemis padaku Uchiha, jangan kira aku lupa pada apa yg dialami Hinata malam itu"_ bahkan Sasuke sangat yakin Hyuuga itu sedang menyerigai sekarang.

Tapi Uchiha satu ini punya senjata untuk membuka mulut Neji….

"Kalau begitu kau tidak ingin tau siapa kacung dibalik penyerangan Hinata!" Nada Sasuke dibuat tidak terdengar bertanya tapi berseru.

Sasuke menyerigai saat ia mendengar helaan nafas kasar, juga umpatan Neji diseberang…..

'Kena kau Sialan' batin Uchiha menjerit senang.

" _Kami ada di….."_

 **==========**OO**=========**

Hinata dan Hanabi berjalan bergandengan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dengan wajah sumringah. Sementara Neji yg mengikuti dibelakang merengut horror, seolah dia telah ketiban sial. Hinata yg baru menyadarinyapun segera mengengok kearah Nii~sannya itu, seraya mengernyit. Karena saat mereka pergi mood kakaknya itu masih sangat bagus, lalu kenapa…..?

"Nii~san baik-baik saja kan ?" tanyanya kemudian masih berjalan sementara Hanabi terus menariknya menuju ke sebuah toko roti.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Neji agak ketus.

Setelahnya Hinata sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia masuk ke toko yg dipilih Hanabi dan mulai memesan.

"Nee~Chan, susu kocoknya" ucap Hanabi tidak sabar saat pesanan rotinya baru datang dan agak kecewa saat minumannya tidak ada disana…

"Sabar Hanabi~Chan, sebentar lagi pasti datang" Hinata mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya yg terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Ketiga orang itu duduk disana dengan diamnya. Tak lama seorang pelayan kembali datang dan membawa lebih banyak kue-kue manis dengan tulisan 'Hello Hime' yg diletakkan pelayan toko itu tepat didepan Hinata lalu meletakkan lagi segelas cappucinno di bagian meja lain. Dimana masih ada satu tempat duduk lagi disana.

Hinata mengernyit dan memanggil pelayan yg mungkin salah meletakkan pesanan karena ia sama sekali tidak memesan cappucinno dan kue-kue lain selain susu kocok Hanabi.

"Gomen ne One~Chan, sepertinya anda salah meletakkan pesanan" Ucap Hinata sopan.

Hanabi yg ada disampingnnya yg sempat kegirangan mulai mengkerut. Ternyata itu bukan surprise dari kakaknya….padahal gadis kecil itu sudah akan mencomot satu dari piring….

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum misterius…

"Itu dipesan oleh tuan dibelakang anda"

Neji memutar matanya bosan…..

"Kejutan" desisnya dengan ekpresi sangat datar cenderung kesal. Mata itu menyorot pada orang yg berdiri dibelakang Hinata yg langsung mengirim tatapan membunuh tingkat dewa.

Hinata baru akan berbalik penasaran saat suara barington yg sangat ia kenali membuat gadis itu tidak jadi menengok….

"Benar sekali Nii~san" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memuakkan.

"Atau aku harus memanggil Neji~Nii"

Neji ingin sekali menyiram wajah sok biasa itu dengan kopi panasnya, tapi keberadaan Hanabi tentu membuat dia harus berpikir kembali melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil" balasnya ketus.

Sasuke menyerigai setelahnya namun ia diinterupsi oleh sebuah tangan kecil yg menarik-narik kaos hitamnya.

"Kakak ini siapa ?" Tanya Hanabi kepo, bukan pada Sasuke tapi pada Neji.

"Dia hanya orang yg tersesat" balas Neji asal, yg langsung disambut kerutan didahi Hanabi.

Mata yg sama dengan Hinata itu mendongak melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Neji~Nii tidak suka pada kakak ya ?" tanyanya dengan polosnya….

Sasuke jongkok dan mengusap puncak kepala Hanabi…..

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Sasuke sembari melirik Neji. " Tapi Ne~Chanmu sangat menyukai kakak loh jadi Hanabi~Chan juga harus ada dipihakku" tuntut Sasuke.

Hinata merinding mendengarnya seolah baru saja sesosok hantu telah lewat dibelakang tubuhnya.

Hanabi terlihat bersemu karena kakak yang ada didepannya ini sangatlah tampan seperti pangeran di film putri salju. Tapi ia juga agak takjup karena kakak itu mengetahui namanya.

"Jika Nee~Chan suka pada kakak aku juga pasti menyukai kakak ini" Hanabi mukai memakan umpan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya…

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Hanabi dengan semangat menjabat tangan itu dengan tangan kecinya…..

"Hanabi, seperti yg Nii~san bilang tadi aku mendukungmu"

Neji tersenyum miring dan merutuki kekurang ajaran Sasuke yg mencoba mengambil keberpihakan Hanabi…..

Sasuke melirik kearah gadis yg membelakanginya itu….

"Jadi Nii~san boleh pinjam NE~Chan sebentarkan ?"

Hinata langsung berbalik menatap kearah Hanabi seolah mengirim sinyal penolakan tapi justru disalah artikan oleh Hanabi dan menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke….

'Sial'

.

.

.

.

 **=========*T*B*C*==========**

Notenya Noe pendek aja terimakasi buat yg masih menunggu fict ini…..

Read and Reviewnya masih Noe tunggu untuk penyemangat…

JUMPA LAGI DI CHAPTER SELANJUNYA…

JA NE….


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai MINNA…...**

 **Gak sempet baca lagi...**

 **Jadi mungkin banyak tipo hyahahaha...**

 **Udah Up loh Chapter sembilan...**

 **Silahkan saja langsung baca…**

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

 _Hanabi terlihat bersemu karena kakak yang ada didepannya ini sangatlah tampan seperti pangeran di film putri salju. Tapi ia juga agak takjup karena kakak itu mengetahui namanya._

" _Jika Nee~Chan suka pada kakak aku juga pasti menyukai kakak ini" Hanabi mukai memakan umpan Sasuke._

 _Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya…_

" _ **Uchiha Sasuke"**_

 _Hanabi dengan semangat menjabat tangan itu dengan tangan kecinya….._

" _Hanabi, seperti yg Nii~san bilang tadi aku mendukungmu"_

 _Neji tersenyum miring dan merutuki kekurang ajaran Sasuke yg mencoba mengambil keberpihakan Hanabi….._

 _Sasuke melirik kearah gadis yg membelakanginya itu…._

" _Jadi Nii~san boleh pinjam NEe~Chan sebentarkan ?"_

 _Hinata langsung berbalik menatap kearah Hanabi seolah mengirim sinyal penolakan tapi justru disalah artikan oleh Hanabi dan menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke…._

' _ **Sial'**_

 **Chapter 9 : Unique Dating For Uchiha**

Suara jeritan seorang gadis di sebuah layar besar itu nyari membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Ia takut tapi juga antusias melihat bioskop itu, jemarinya berkali-kali menutupi matanya saat sosok gadis kecil bersimbah darah dengan membawa sebuah boneka menyeramkan muncul dilayar dengan suara denting piano yg melengking horror terdengar semakin ngilu ditelingannya.

Sementara Sasuke yg duduk disamping gadis itu terlihat menyerigai sembari mengunyah pop cornnya santai, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suara-suara seram dan jeritan-jeritan yg menggema diruangan kedap suara itu. Onixnya focus pada calon istrinya(?) yg sedang bertingkah lucu menurutnya. Bahkan terkadang tanpa sadar tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangannya dengan muka tegang bahkan meremasnya saat ia ketakutan.

Sasuke jadi berpikir kenapa tidak dari awal saja ia mengajak Hinata ketempat seperti ini. Dengan begitu ia bisa sepuasnya mendapat service(?) dari Hinata yg membuat dirinya sendiri tidak berhenti tersenyum tipis dan menyerigai. Bahkan gadis itu tidak sadar karena terlalu focus dengan film yg sedang sangat popular dan Sasuke akui sangat membantu.

Tidak ada yg bicara tentang apapun, ruangan itu hanya berisi suasana tegang dan juga jeritan. Termasuk Sasuke dan Hinata, tidak ada kata apapun diantara keduannya. Yang Sasuke lakukan hanya mencomoti pop corn yg ada dipangkuan Hinata dan mengamati tingkah gadis itu tanpa berniat melihat filmnya.

Jeritan Hinata terdengar lagi saat sosok hantu itu berusaha membunuh pemeran utama. Dan saat puncaknya kepala itu beringsut dan tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Sasuke erat meski masih sesekali melirik penasaran apa yg terjadi kemudian.

Sasuke entah kenapa menahan nafas lalu menghirup aroma lavender dari rambut Hinata….ia benar-benar menyerigai lebih lebar….

'Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih dengan film ini' pikirnya.

Setelah mendekati akhir film ia justru mendapati si gadis indigo menggoda itu menangis. Bahkan masih sesenggukan saat mereka sudah keluar dari gedung bioskop.

Kali ini Sasuke tersenyum gemas, rasanya ia ingin mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata dan memeluknya. Baru beberapa menit lalu dia ketakutan lalu sekarang gadis itu menangisi film fiksi sialan yg entah karakter itu benar-benar ada atau tidak.

"Kau harusnya mengatakan, jika kau butuh tangan dan pundakku untuk pelampiasan" Ucap Sasuke saat mereka duduk disuatu caffe.

Hinata tampak mencoba menutupi muka bersemunya itu dengan meminum lemon teanya. Dan berusaha tidak melakukan kontak dengan Sasuke….

"Aku takut tadi" balasan Hinata terdengar persis seperti rengekan Hanabi saat gadis kecil itu menginginkan sesuatu.

"Bahkan kau menangis…..karena film itu, tapi aku cukup puas dengan remasan dan pelukan darimu" Sasuke menekankan kata remasan dan pelukan itu dengan bisikan seksi yg berhasil membuat Hinata sakit telinga.

"Uchiha~san cukup jangan bahas itu lagi" ucap Hinata mulai menyerah…..otaknya bisa meledak dan semunya berhamburan jika Sasuke terus membahas perilakunya di dalam tadi.

"Aku rasa panggilan Sasuke~Kun seperti malam itu lebih cocok" Bukannya berhenti Sasuke justru membuat Hinata mengingat kembali malam dimana dia sudah mencederai Sasuke juga merepotkan pemuda itu.

Muka itu lebih merah, tapi juga ada rasa bersalah disana.

"Uchiha~san soal malam itu….aku…" Hinata terlihat bingung harus memulai dari mana. Disisi lain ia juga tau Sasukelah yg mengganti bajunya malam itu jelas ia marah tapi ia juga harus meminta maaf.

"Aku…."

Sasuke menyambar lemon tea Hinata dan meminumnya santai….tapi justru Hinata yg dejavu dengan tindakan itu, saat pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu Sasuke juga melakukan itu. Dan kejadian kue berujung ciuman di pondok itu juga sama, Sasuke terlihat lebih tertarik merebut minuman atau makanan Hinata dari pada memesan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tau" Ucap Sasuke, "Aku juga minta maaf soal mengganti bajumu hingga aku bisa melihat semuannya, tapi kurasa aku sudah meminta izin waktu itu" serigai itu muncul yg membuat Hinata yg tadinya merasa bersalah jadi panas…..gadis itu sepertinya kesal…..

Tangan Hinata merebut kembali lemon teanya dari Sasuke,

"Kapan Uchiha~san meminta izin hum….." muka marah yg ditahan itu terlihat lucu dimata Sasuke, dia sunggu gemas. "Seharusnya Uchiha~san menunggu Ino dan Sakura~san dulu, akukan sedang mabuk saat itu" kepulan kepulan panas menguap diatas kepala Hinata, benar-benar tidak tau cara marah-marah yg benar.

"Apa kau selalu tidak bisa marah pada orang Hime ? seharusnya kau memakiku dan mengumpat, memukulku juga bisa" Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan wajah heran. Pasalnya Uchiha itu bisa menghancurkan apapun saat dia murka, Tapi Hinata justru masih menggunakan kata-kata yg lebih seperti menasehati dari pada memaki.

Entah kenapa Hinata memang mengiyakan kata-kata Sasuke didalam hati, sangat susah baginya untuk benar-benar marah pada orang lain.

"Jika kau memintaku memanggil Ino atau Sakura saat itu…..aku yakin mereka sedang melakukan hal yg pasti membuat hidungmu mimisan, apa aku harus mengganggu mereka hah…lupakan saja jika itu keinginanmu" Sasuke kembali mendesis…..

Hinata terbelalak dengan perkataan Sasuke, 'Mimisan ? jangan-jangan Nii~san dan Ino~san…?' Hinata langsung menutupi wajahnya dimeja sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya…

'Tidak mungkin Sakura~Chan…' tapi kejadian antara Neji dan Sakura dipondok waktu itu tiba-tiba terputar diotaknya dan sekarang ia mulai yakin kalau perkataan Sasuke mungkin saja benar.

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya ke kepala Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat pada pemuda itu.

"Sudah ku bilang aku pasti bertanggung jawab, lagi pula aku lah korbanmu yg paling parah malam itu seharusnya aku yg minta tanggung jawabmu"

Hinata menggidik,

"Uchiha~san" ia berniat membuat Sasuke melupakan itu, tapi ia juga tidak yakin Sasuke akan melepaskannya tanpa kata dan…kemudian…..dan perintah….

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau tau aku pasti menagih tanggung jawabmu disaat yg tepat dan tidak sekarang" balasan Sasuke agaknya membuat gadis itu bernafas lega. "Tapi saat aku memintanya kau harus menyanggupinya, ingatlah ini Hyuuga" Sasuke berubah misterius dan serius….

Hinata mengangguk dengan ragu rasanya dia merasakan ada yg sedang direncanakan oleh Sasuke. Tapi daripada Sasuke menagihnya sekarang dia lebih memilih hal itu ditagih nanti…

Neji berdehem ringan di samping Sasuke bersama Hanabi yg sedang menggenggam ice cream…..

Hinata cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya dan melempar senyum pada kedua saudaranya itu.

"Kurasa kau memanfaatka waktumu dengan sangat baik Uchiha" Sindir Neji tajam.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas pedas Hanabi sudah menyambar tangannya dan menyuruhnya berdiri…..

"Nii~san, gendong" Hanabi mulai merajuk, kaki gadis kecil itu sudah sangat nyeri karena bermain hampir 1 setengah jam.

Disisi lain…

Dahi Neji berkedut begitu juga Hinata…

Seharusnya Hanabi meminta gendong padanya maupun Hinata, bukan si berengsek keparat ini.

Sasuke mengirim serigai kearah Neji sambil mulai menggendong gadis kecil itu dipunggungnya.

"Baiklah setelah ini bagaimana kalau Hanabi~Chan dan Nee~San mampir ke mansion Uchiha ?" Bujuk si Iblis dengan suara yg dibuat semanis mungkin.

Sementara itu Neji terlihat mulai mendecih tidak suka, dia hendak protes saat Hanabi memberinya puppy eyes. Terlihat berharap Neji memberi izin…..

'Berengsek kau Uchiha' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Neji~Nii….." panggil gadis kecil itu, juga mengirim tatapan sama pada Hinata yg terlihat meneguk ludahnya…

Sasuke terlihat sangat puas, misinya berhasil….

"Kalau Hanabi~Chan tidak mau ya sudah" iblis itu mulai mendesak.

Neji sangat ingin meninju muka penuh kemenangan Sasuke. Jika saja dia bisa akan dia hancurkan kesombongan itu….

"Niiiiiii~san…" Hanabi makin merajuk. Yang membuat Neji mau tidak mau harus mengiyakan ajakan itu.

Hinata menghela nafasnya, jika sudah begini Neji pasti mengiyakan sebelum Hanabi menangis….

"Baiklah tapi hanya sebentar" Neji memasang muka tidak iklas dan cukup membuat serigai Sasuke melebar menggerikan. "Kalian harus pulang sebelum sore" tambah Neji seolah pada Hinata dan Hanabi tapi sorot itu menatap tajam Sasuke yang balas menyerigai.

'Dasar Uchiha Sial berandal'

Neji yg sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi terlihat mengambil telfonnya dan agak mengambil jarak dengan mereka…..seperti biasa hanya satu orang yg bisa menenangkannya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat semula….

"Sementara kalian ke rumah Sasuke aku akan menemui Sakura"

Hinata hanya mengangguk…dia tidak perlu bertanya kenapa karena wajah Neji yg memerah siap menghajar itu sangat jelas. Biarlah dia tanpa perlundungan bersama Sasuke asal Neji dan Sasuke tidak melakukan baku hantam.

Saat hendak memisahkan diripun Neji sempat berbisik….

"Jaga dirimu" pada Hinata…..dan Hinata hanya mengangguk…..

Hinata masih melamun saat panggilan Sasuke terdengar menyadarkannya…..

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu hah ?" sementara Hanabi sibuk dengan ice creamnya.

"Oh….Iya…Maaf" Hinata segera menyusul. Mengambil tempat disisi Sasuke dan sesekali membenahi mulut Hanabi yg belepotan.

Saat diparkiran Sasuke terlihat kesusahan memasukkan Hanabi yg tidak mau turun dari punggungnya. Hinata segera membujuk gadis kecil itu…

"Aku duduk didepan dengan Nee~Chan" Finalnya. Benar-benar si kecil yg keras kepala…..

Hinata pun mengangguk dan mengambil Hanabi dari punggung Sasuke yg terlihat senyum-senyum. Saat dia sudah menaruh Hanabi didalam mobil Sasuke, gadis itu juga akan ikut masuk tapi…..Sasuke menahannya sejenak dan mulai menghimpitnya di pintu mobil yg masih terbuka.

"Rasanya kita seperti suami-istri yg baru punya satu anak" Bisik Sasuke mulai gemas.

Itu adalah sesuatu yg sejak tadi menggelitik Sasuke. Dia ingin mengatakannya dari tadi tapi tidak ada moment yg tepat.

Hinata mulai bersemu, mata ametis itu melirik kearah Hanabi yg entah sedang melakukan apa. Dia memastikan bahwa Hanabi tidak mendengar apa yg dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Sungguh wajahnya mungkin sudah semerah tomat dan kepalanya ingin meledak. Sasuke sangat pintar menyusun kata-kata yg hasilnya sungguh berpengaruh pada Hinata secara tidak sadar. Gadis itu bahkan masih menahan nafasnya saat Sasuke mengelus pipinya. Ia tidak ingin membalas kata-kata Sasuke karena ia juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Aku berharap anak kita tidak tidak terlalu manja padamu karena aku ingin diberi ruang untuk bermanja-manja juga" bisikan setan lain dengan aksen serigai andalan yg luar biasa sialan.

Hinata sudah tidak kuat menerima segala godaan Sasuke yg semakin membuat debaran di jantungnya semakin cepat. Gadis itu mencoba menutup wajahnya tapi Sasuke menahannya, dan menaruh tangan itu di dada bidangnya.

"Rasakan seberapa jantungku terpompa dengan cepatnya saat membayangkan kau akan menjadi istriku" bisik Sasuke.

Yah Hinata bisa merasakan jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat….tapi semu dipipinya sudah sampai kecuping gadis itu saat melihat tangan Sasuke menekan tangannya kedada pria itu.

"Sasuke!" Hinata melirik kearah Hanabi yg mulai curiga dengan sikap mereka.

"Apa ?" balas Sasuke santai, ia melihat bibir itu…dan belum mendapat jatah bersentuhan disana beberapa hari atau minggu ini.

Hinata mulai was-was saat Sasuke terus melihat kearah bibirnya.

"Hanabi melihat kita" bisik Hinata cepat saat kepala si Onix itu mulai mendekat kewajahnya. Tangannya yg digenggam Sasuke mulai terarah untuk menahan tubuh itu.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya ke wajah Hinata...tidak berniat menjauh...

Tapi juga mencari keuntungan dari sana...

"Kalau begitu lain waktu boleh kan ?" si iblis sepertinya mencoba menawar. Juga dengan nafas berat yg semakin mendekat...

Hanabi mengernyit, ia agak curiga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Nee~Channya dan juga Nii~san pangerannya. Tangan kecil itu mulai menarik-narik baju Hinata yg langsung menegang...

"Nee~Chan apa yg Nee~Chan lakukan hum ?" gadis kecil itu mulai melongok keluar.

Hinata berusaha melepas diri dengan panik...

"Sasuke" panggilnya saat Sasuke tidak juga melepaskan kurungannya.

Sasuke malah menyerigai, muka itu bahkan tidak ada tegang-tegangnya.

"Kau tau apa yg ku mau Hime, sekarang terserah padamu" ucapnya enteng.

Saat Hanabi semakin berusaha melihat apa yg mereka lakukan, Hinata cepat-cepat mengangguk dan secepat itu juga Sasuke melepasnya. Lalu Sasuke berbalik dan mengelus puncak Hanabi dengan kasih sayang yg bisa dilihat oleh Hinata. Padahal Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun tapi Hanabi terlihat sangat nyaman pada pemuda itu bahkan mungkin sudah melupakan apa yg sebelumnya ia tanyakan. Hanabi bahkan menurut saat Sasuke menyuruh gadis kecil itu masuk kembali ke mobil.

Sasuke mulai menjauh dengan cengiran kemenangan, lalu mengambil kursi kemudi.

Sekarang Hinata mulai berpikir mungkinkah Hanabi itu rengkarnasi dari adik Sasuke dimasa lalu. Tapi yg patut ia takuti sekarang adalah si depkolektor itu yg pasti akan menagih.

"Nee~Chan ayo" suara Hanabi mengagetkan Hinata yg sempat membeku untuk waktu yg agak lama.

Hinatapun segera masuk kemobil Sasuke dan Hanabi langsung duduk dipangkuannya. Setelah pintu itu sudah ia tutup rapat, mobil itu mulai berjalan pelan. Sasuke berkali-kali mengirimi dirinya lirikan yg cukup membuat gadis itu meneguk ludahnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa fokus pada pertanyaan Hanabi yg selama perjalanan berusaha mengajaknya berbincang ringan.

"Nee~Chan..." suara itu mulai merajuk saat Hinata lagi-lagi tergoda oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menyerigai dan mulai berkata pada gadis kecil itu,

"Nee~Chan sangat terpesona pada Nii~sanmu ini Hana~Chan bahkan dia dari tadi melihat Nii~san terus" celetukan Sasuke langsung dibalas anggukan setuju Hanabi.

"Nee~Chan benar-benar menyukai Nii~San" karena gadis kecil itu juga melihat Nee~Sannya berulang kali melirik kakak pangerannya.

Hinata hanya memandang tidak percaya, apa-apaan Hanabi itu malah mendukung Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang kedua sosok itu malah menertawai mukanya yg memerah lalu didepan mata Hinata kedua orang yg baru bertenu itu melakukan tos...

Ya tuhan...

Sasuke benar-benar sudah mencuci otak Hanabi.

Hinata menunduk lesu, dia merasa gagal menjadi kakak...

Tapi melihat Hanabi akrab dengan Sasuke tak hayal juga membuatnya senang entah karena apa...

Padahal Hanabi biasanya tidak semuda itu mempercayai pada orang lain yg baru ia kenal tapi Sasuke bisa membuat adiknya itu menempel ketat padanya.

Tanpa sadar mobil Sasuke sudah memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yg agak modern meski ada beberapa sudut bangunan itu yg masih bergaya tradisional. Banyak pengawal yg berjaga di sepanjang pintu masuk bahkan lebih banyak dari penjaga dirumah Hinata. Dan mobil itupun memasuki areal utama yg agak lebih lenggang penjagaannya dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk.

"Ayo Hime" Ucap Sasuke saat Hanabi sudah ada dipunggung pemuda itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dan turun dari mobil. Gadis itu mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke, dan terlihat agak gugup. Tangan itu bahkan kerkeringan dingin...

Sasuke menggenggam tangan itu dan berusaha menyakinkan bahwah semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ibuku bukan seseorang yg kaku, kau hanya perlu mengikutinya saja"

Hinata berusaha tersenyum dan langkah keduanya baru beberapa langkah dari pintu saat sesosok wanita menahan ketiganya di depan pintu dengan raut penasaran.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, ia hanya bisa berharap Hinata tidak shock dengan sikap Ibunya yg agak berbeda dari ibu bijaksana dan kalem lainnya.

Tangan itu menunjuk kearah Hinata dengan dahi mengkerut,

"Siapa gadis ini Sasuke ?" suara itu terdengar agak marah menurut Hinata.

Dan akhirnya Hinata mengkerut dan mulai bersembunyi dibalik Sasuke, jujur ia takut padahal dirinya dan Sasuke tidak terikat oleh hubungan apapun hanya sebuah hubungan yg tidak berdasar yg mungkin lebih dari sekedar teman. Ia juga tidak yakin tapi sekarang dia harus bagaimana ?

"Lihat ibu membuat dia takut" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata berkedut, 'Ibu ?'. Dan saat Hinata sadar gadis itu langsung mengambil posisi didepan Mikoto Uchiha dan mulai menundukkan badannya dalam.

"Maaf bibi saya sudah tidak sopan"

Tidak ada balasan...

Saat Hinata hendak melirik ia agak terkejut saat Ibu Sasuke memandanginya dengan senyum yg kelewat lebar sambil duduk bersendeku. Refleks Hinata menunduk lagi, dikeluarganya jika orang yg diberi salam belum menjawab sangat tidak sopan jika kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maaf bibi" ulang Hinata.

Tapi jawaban yg diberikan Ibu Sasuke itu justru membuat Hinata semakin canggung.

"Aduhhhhhhhh Manisnyaaaaaaaaa" suara itu benar-benar sangat ramah.

"Sasuke benar-benar mendapat wanita yg tepat" satu kedipan nakal Mikoto dilemparkan pada Sasuke.

Dahi Hinata berkedut...kemudian ia mendengar Sasuke menjawab...

"Dia satu-satunya"

Hinata mulai blushing kembali...

"Hah...ini pasti Hinata~Chan ya ?" tanya Mikoto saat Hinata sudah menegakkan badannya. Kepala Mikoto miring dengan kaki yg bersilang dan memasang wajah yg sangat manis.

"Iya bibi" balas gadis itu sopan dan tidak lama acara seret menyeret Mikoto dimulai.

Sasuke benar-benar geleng-geleng kepala...

Ibunya itu memang unik...

Sementara sebelum Hinata lenyap gadis itu sempat mengirim tatapan bertanya padanya, dia memang harus terbiasa karena bagaimanapun juga Ibu Sasuke nantinya akan menjadi ibunya juga.

"Nii~san, sepertinya Ibunya Nii~san sudah menunggu kedatangan Nee~Chan ?" tanya Hanabi yg sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Ibu juga pasti sayang juga pada Hanabi nanti, aku punya seekor anjing yg cantik Hanabi~Chan mau melihatnya ?" tanya Sasuke, ia ingin memberi sedikit waktu pada Hinata dan Ibunya.

Dan tentu saja memuaskan keingin tauan ibunya...

Mikoto Uchiha yg sangat aktiffff...

 **==========**oo**===========**

 **Otto Pukul 11:30 AM…..**

Para pemegang saham perusahaan masih berada diruangan itu dengan cemas sementara sosok yg duduk di pada posisi tengah sebagai pemimpin masih memasang ekpresi sangat tenang. Wajah itu tersembunyi dalam gelap hanya warna bajunya yg terlihat tapi tidak dengan wajahnya…..

"Mereka sudah menebang Orochimaru dengan satu sabitan memuakkan" adu sosok berambut oranye dengan mata rinegannya. "Sudah kubilang jangan berurusan dengan Uchiha" desisinya lagi.

Ruangan temaram itu dihadiri oleh 7 orang berjas formal tapi tidak ada satupun yg memakai lambang perusahaan mereka yg biasanya disombong-sombongkan. Cari aman mungkin…..? Entahlah...

"Kau harus berhati-hati" sekarang sosok berambut putih dengan mata yg sama bicara, nada suaranya sangat dingin dan datar.

Seluruh anggota kembali mengernyit saat si pemimpin misterius itu menyerigai. Mata bulan itu berkilat, lalu mulai memakai tudung dikepalanya dan menutup sebelah mata bulan itu.

"Kalian tenang saja, Uchiha itu hanya menyombongkan diri" suasana diruangan itu langsung mencekam.

"Dan aku sepertinya harus turun sendiri" desisnya lagi.

Satu satunya wanita dengan bunga putih dikepalanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Kau bisa lakukan sesukamu, sejak awal kau memang mengincar Hyuuga itu"

Dan sosok disisi lain juga menimpali. Jas birunya sangat cocok dengan tato biru dipipinya hanya saja wajah yg menggerikan bagai hiu itu justru membuat jas itu sangat tidak pantas, serigai mesum yg ia arahkan pada one singel women itu.

"Sayangku benar, kau terlalu ambisius untuk mendapat nasehat"

Lalu dua lainnya terlihat tidak perduli dan memainkan gedget mahal mereka seolah game yg lagi buming itu lebih menarik dari saham yg harganya turun. Si bertopeng dan si rambut kuning benar-benar tidak mau terlibat mereka hanya tau jika tranferan lancar dari si pemimpin maka segalanya beres.

Si pemimpin itu mulai beranjak dengan langkah pelan,

"Kalau begitu urus disini sementara aku bersenang-senang" langkah itu terdengar menjauh dan anggota lainnya juga mulai membubarkan diri.

"Konan" si mesum itu menahan lengan si one single women yg akan memisahkan diri.

Dan pandangan wanita dengan baju ketat itu menajam melihat tangan si mesum di lengannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Kisame, atau akan kuawetkan tubuhmu dengan kertasku" ancamnya.

Pria yg dipanggil Kisame itu melepas tangannya dan kemudian menyerigai,

"Ku kira kita bisa bersenang-senang" bisiknya dan mulai beranjak.

Anggota lain ada yg menyerigai dan geleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa dengan situasi keduannya yg tidak pernah tidak berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Si mata rinegan dengan rambut putih itu melihat cahaya bulan yg tampak dari atap kaca ruangan itu.

"Firasatku mengatakan segalanya tidak semudah itu" bisiknya

"Kali ini berbeda"

Dan anggota lain diam-diam mengiyakan perkataan si putih meski mereka diam saja...

.

.

 **/O-O/**

.

.

 **==============*T*B*C*=============**

 **Hoahhhhhhh akhirnya berjumpa lagi setelah 15 hari...**

 **Hari ini borongan Up...jadi cek juga yg lain ya Minna...**

 **A Choose and A Pleasure Up...**

 **Request fict...**

 **Chapter ini mulai pengenalan musuh...dan tebak aja siapa musuhnya...**

 **Kayaknya sih udah pada tau deh...**

 **Untuk scene Mikoto dan Hinata di Chapter Depan aja...**

 **Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya fic ini udah chapter 9...**

 **Ck ck ck...gak kerasa...**

 **Balas Review :**

 **Sabaku no Yanie : udah lanjut nie Yanie...gimana chap ini ?...**

 **Haeri elfishy : semangat juga buat Eri , Neji sama Sasu emang gitu hihihi...**

 **Lovely Sasuhina : Noe juga makannya di chapter ini ada alasan untuk perkataan manis Sasu...**

 **Hellenfaringga : Ini udah ditambah kok...tapi gk banyak...hahaha...**

 **Yulia : udah lanjut ini...**

 **Han zizah : iya ini udah lanjut...**

 **Mikku hatsune : Noe kan udah bilang gk bisa up cepet-cepet...figthing juga Mikku...**

 **Guest : hihihi...yg penting up terus n gk discontinue...**

 **Heira : ini lanjutannya**

 **Mawarputih : pasti asal kalian sabar hihihi...**

 **Hah...**

 **Akhir kata jumpa lagi di Chap selanjutnya ya Minna...**

 **Read and Review Please...**

 **Ja ne...;3 Thank you semua...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai MINNA…...**

 **Hati-hati dengan tipo...**

 **Chapter 10 Up...**

 **Maaf lambat...mangkrak 1 bulan...**

 **Tapi kutebus dengan chapter yang agak panjang...**

 **Enjoy reading...**

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

 _Si pemimpin itu mulai beranjak dengan langkah pelan,_

" _Kalau begitu urus disini sementara aku bersenang-senang" langkah itu terdengar menjauh dan anggota lainnya juga mulai membubarkan diri._

" _Konan" si mesum itu menahan lengan si one single women yg akan memisahkan diri._

 _Dan pandangan wanita dengan baju ketat itu menajam melihat tangan si mesum di lengannya._

" _Lepaskan tanganmu Kisame, atau akan kuawetkan tubuhmu dengan kertasku" ancamnya._

 _Pria yg dipanggil Kisame itu melepas tangannya dan kemudian menyerigai,_

" _Ku kira kita bisa bersenang-senang" bisiknya dan mulai beranjak._

 _Anggota lain ada yg menyerigai dan geleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa dengan situasi keduannya yg tidak pernah tidak berakhir dengan pertengkaran._

 _Si mata rinegan dengan rambut putih itu melihat cahaya bulan yg tampak dari atap kaca ruangan itu._

" _Firasatku mengatakan segalanya tidak semudah itu" bisiknya_

" _Kali ini berbeda"_

 _Dan anggota lain diam-diam mengiyakan perkataan si putih meski mereka diam saja..._

 **Chapter 10 : Can You Trust that its Love ?**

Hinata sedang memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya dengan ekspresi canggung. Didepannya telah tersaji makanan berbagai macam mulai makanan jepang sampai makanan barat. Agak terlalu berlebihan memang, seperti susahnya dirinya menelan makanan itu dengan pandangan selidik dari ibu Sasuke.

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang ?" Tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya setelah Hinata berahli ke sajian lain.

Si indigo itu menganguk-ngangguk cepat dengan mulut penuh yg masih mengunyah.

"Ini enak bibi Mikoto" Ucap Hinata setelah makanan itu melewati kerongkongannya.

Senyum sumringah Mikoto yg melebihi galaknya sinar matahari sedikit banyak menghisap segala kekakuan Hinata. Gadis itu ikut tersenyum kecil…

"Hinata~Chan cantik sekali, pantas Sasuke menyukai Hinata~Chan" ucapan Mikoto seketika membuat Hinata menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Tidak…..Hinata tau jika Sasuke menyukainya tapi kenapa mendengarnya dari mulut Ibu Sasuke terasa sangat lain rasanya, seakan hal yg selalu dikhawatirkan kakaknya Neji selama ini tidak benar.

Hinata segera tersadar lalu menyambar teh buatan Mikoto yg sangat ringan rasanya. Mencoba membuang keterkejutannya agar tidak disadari oleh Ibu Sasuke yg masih mengamatinya dengan intens.

"Jadi….Apa kalian sudah menjalin hubungan sekarang ?" Tanya Mikoto hati-hati dengan pandangan lebih penasaran dari sebelumnya.

Dan….Dahi Hinata berkedut-kedut….

Kenapa dia jadi gugup padahal jawabannya jelas tidak ada hubungan apapun diantara mereka.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya kecil mencoba tidak terlalu tegang dan lebih tenang…..

"Kami hanya teman, Kurasa begitu" Ucap Hinata ragu entah karena apa…..tapi jika boleh jujur jawabannya itu justru terdengar aneh…dan jika bisa Hinata ingin menarik kembali kata 'Kurasa' itu…..

Wajah Mikoto berubah cemberut dan mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dengan lesu….

Hinata yg melihatnya langsung berdiri dan menyentuh pundak Mikoto panik, takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ibu Sasuke itu…..

"Bibi Mikoto tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir…

Mikoto bergumam lirih…..

"Payah sekali anak itu" terdengar lebih seperti meratap…..Hinata agak mundur saat Mikoto tiba-tiba bangun dengan aura kemurkaan yg luar biasa…..

"Jadi Sasuke belum menyatakan cintanya padamu, Hinata~Chan" perkataan Mikoto itu justru membuat Hinata tertawa lesu dan juga bingung dengan betapa berbedanya sikap Mikoto dengan Sasuke yg selalu memasang wajah stoicknya didepan orang-orang.

"Bibi, Hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman, Sasuke mungkin hanya sedang ingin bermain-main dengan saya" Kali ini Hinata berkata sejujur mungkin, karena ia berpikir Sasuke hanya bermain-main meski terkadang pemuda itu juga mengatakan kesungguhan yang meyakinkan.

Tapi dia Sasuke…..dan Neji~Niinya juga meminta dia berhati-hati pada Sasuke….

Mikoto menggeleng-geleng dan menyuruh Hinata duduk kembali…Tapi muka Mikoto yg seolah menahan sesuatu yg nyaris meledak itu agaknya membuat Hinata geli…

Mikoto akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi menarik nafasnya dulu sepanjang mungkin….

"Hinata~Chan aku ingin menceritakan beberapa sifat aneh Sasuke" Ucap Mikoto yg menurut Hinata tidak ada benang merahnya dengan pembahasan mereka barusan tapi ia tidak berusaha menyela hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan dengan baik…..

"Sasuke sudah jarang meminum alcohol lagi" dan ucapan Mikoto itu terdengar seperti pernyataan….dan lagi-lagi Hinata masih berusaha menerka-nerka arah pernyataan itu dan menunggu penjelasan lanjutan.

"Sasuke juga membawakan seorang gadis kue manis bahkan mau berrepot-repot mengejar seorang gadis" kali ini Hinata mulai menangkap arti perkataan Mikoto tapi ia ingin tau pastinya….

"Sejak bertemu dengan Hina~Chan Sasuke sudah tidak pergi ke klub malam dan pasti kue yg dibawanya ke pondok Hyuuga waktu itu untuk Hinata~Chan kan ?" Mikoto melihat reaksi Hinata yg baru menyadari sesuatu…

Sasuke memang tidak memberikan secara langsung kue itu tapi memang Hinata yg menghabiskannya. Apa Sasuke bertanya pada kakaknya mengenai kesukaannya ? Apa Sasuke benar-benar melakukan itu ? Sasuke ?

Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk, meski ia sebenarnya masih ragu.

Mikoto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya….

"Sasuke mungkin bukan pria yg baik seratus persen tapi melihat dia mengejar seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata dan berani membawanya kedepanku,….." jeda sejenak. "Bibi ini yakin, Sasuke tidak hanya main-main denganmu Hinata" Mata Mikoto memancarkan kesungguhan.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan agak susah. Kenapa dia juga membenarkan ucapan Ibu Sasuke didalam hati kecilnya…..

Sikap Sasuke yg terkadang agak posesif dan mencelupkan kata-kata mesra yg sedikit mesum juga tidak mencerminkan bahwa itu hanya omong kosong. Pertemuan mereka yg unik dan hubungan macam teman mesra yg tidak terlalu bisa diyakini juga berimbas pada perasaan Hinata sendiri.

Jika saja perasaan itu benar-benar nyata…apa yang akan Hinata lakukan ?

Mikoto yg melihat Hinata perang batin, mulai mendekati gadis yg menurutnya memiliki tubuh idaman para wanita. Dan hal yg pasti anaknya lihat dari gadis itu adalah ukuran dada gadis didepannya itu…Mikoto menyerigai…

'Sasuke benar-benar menyukai hal yg 'besar' sepertinya'

Setelah itu Mikoto kembali tersenyum dan mengelus pundak Hinata yg masih termenung.

"Jangan dipikirkan sayang, jika sudah waktunya kau akan tau kesungguhan Sasu~Chanku itu dan jangan khawatir jika Hinata ingin jadi menantuku maka Ibumu ini pasti mendukungmu" tangan Mikoto dikepal didepan dada memberi Hinata semangat layaknya gadis pemandu sorak yg sangat lincah.

Hinata yg melihat itu kali ini agak terkekeh kecil sekaligus memerah. Jika melihat ekpresi Mikoto yg seperti itu dia pasti tersenyum tapi jika mencerna perkataan Ibu Sasuke itu mau tidak mau pipinya merespon lebih dahulu.

"Terima Kasih bibi Mikoto" Ucap Hinata tidak tau untuk apa antara jamuan makan siang itu, nasehat Mikoto atau….atas dukungan Ibu Sasuke itu…..Hinata tidak ingin mengakui yg terakhir tapi justru Ucapan itu diarah Mikoto pada persetujuan Hinata menjadi menantunya.

Setelah makan, Mikoto dengan muka cemberut mendatangi Hinata karena wanita itu harus mengurus sesuatu yg sangat penting. Muka menyesal Ibu Sasuke itu sangat terlihat saat harus meninggalkan Hinata sendiri…..

Hinata hanya mengangguk maklum, karena dia juga akan segera pulang. Tapi gadis itu sepertinya masih betah duduk sendiri dibawah pohon rindang di pekarangan kediaman Uchiha….Se teko es lemon menemani gadis itu disana dan jangan lupa dengan semilir angin kecil yg berhembus...Hinata sampai lupa bahwa dia belum melihat Hanabi sedikitpun sejak menemani Mikoto tadi.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada sesosok berbahaya yang baru merapat didekatnya...

Yah, siapa lagi memang...

Sang singa kelaparan Uchiha Sasuke...

Lihat saja singa itu melipat tangannya bersendekap tidak jauh dari Hinata duduk. Bahkan gadis didepannya itu belum menyadari dia ada disana setelah sekian lama.

"Hey, Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" dan baru saat barinton itu terdengar, gadis itu melihat kearah Sasuke dengan agak gelagapan karena dia tertangkap terlalu hanyut pada suasana tenang disana.

Gadis itu langsung membenahi duduknya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu bermasalah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke kearah lain. Menggeser posisinya hingga keujung…..

"Ti-dak ada" jawab Hinata singkat…

"Kukira kau melamunkanku" balasan pendek Sasuke membuat Hinata melirik tajam….

Percaya diri sekali Uchiha ini….

Sasuke masih bersendekap disana tanpa berniat duduk disamping Hinata. Serigai itu hanya sebagai reaksi kepuasan saat Hinata tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali. Sikap acuh tak acuhnya itu masih terpasang dan menempatkan Hinata sebagai target utama mata Oniksnya.

"Akhirnya kita hanya berdua saja" ucapan Sasuke itu menyadarkan Hinata jika Hanabi tidak ada diantara mereka.

Mata Ametis itu melebar dan dengan tergopoh menatap Sasuke…

"Di-di-mana Hanabi ?" Tanya Hinata cepat sedikit tergagap…..raut khawatir langsung tercipta, terlebih dengan kata 'berdua' yang di ucapkan Sasuke tadi. Hinata melihat sekeliling Sasuke dengan telitih dan benar-benar tidak menemukan Hanabi disana.

Sasuke tidak terlalu panic, malah menyandar pada pohoh yang menaungi kursi yang dipakai Hinata tadi. Sikap dan posisi tangannya masih belum berubah…

"Dia keluar dengan ibuku, tapi pasti bukan itu yang dikatakan ibuku padamu tadi" wajah Sasuke sangat santai, seolah semua sudah direncanakan itu membuat Hinata merinding. Menyadari ia hanya sendiri disana…

Kepalan tangan Hinata yang berkeringat mengerat dan mengendur. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kelihatan panic…dia kira ibu Sasuke tadi benar-benar ada urusan penting…

Dan sialnya, dia mulai mengiyakan kata-kata 'berhati-hati' dari kakaknya. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah lengah...

Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai menerpa kedua anak manusia itu. Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata, berdiri didepan gadis itu dengan jarak setengah meter.

"Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku ?" tanya Sasuke serius dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke saku celananya. Respon akan kilatan ketakutan Hinata yang tampak dimata itu...

"Bukan begitu" balas Hinata lirih...sungguh, tidak yakin akan jawabannya sendiri...

Sasuke menyerigai tipis, raut bahagia yang berarti kecewa...

"Kau tidak percaya padaku" kali ini bernada pernyataan...

Hinata seketika terdiam, dia tertangkap berbohong dengan sangat mudah...

"Hime!" panggil Sasuke lebih lembut...

Wajah Hinata menengok pada sosok yang memanggilnya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar saat mata onix itu melembut...

"Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa menjagamu tanpa membuatmu menangis, tapi percayalah...apa yang kulakukan selama ini bukan berniat buruk padamu" ucapan Sasuke itu entah kenapa begitu tenang dan juga tulus.

"Aku juga tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak berlaku mesum padamu, sisi kelelakianku tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi disisi lain aku juga berusaha keras untuk berpikir jika aku ada di posisimu"

Hinata menahan nafasnya agak risih karena secara tidak langsung mereka sedang membahas soal sex.

"Jadi cobalah untuk percaya padaku! Jika kau sudah percaya padaku maka dihari itulah aku tidak akan melepasmu" jemari Hinata ditautkan ke genggamannya oleh Sasuke.

Mungkin cara bicara Sasuke kelewat datar tapi mengetahui pria itu mencoba meyakinkannya. Entah kenapa Hinata juga mulai bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri...

Sisi lain hatinya sangat ingin mempercayai Sasuke tapi ia juga tidak tau arti dari perasaan tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman itu. Atau bahkan gadis itu belum bisa memastikannya...

Dan Sasuke akhirnya melepas genggaman itu dengan perlahan. Raut mengasihani diri yang disembunyikan dibalik raut setengah menyerigai bersama pandangan yang dialihkan ke arah lain itu, cukup membuat Hinata mengamati terus wajah Sasuke tanpa gadis itu sadari...ada keinginan untuk menarik kembali jemari besar danhangat itu...tapi sikap acuh yang mulai dipasang Sasuke itu sangat nyata...

Benarkan dia berharga bagi Sasuke hingga raut pemuda itu sampai sekecewa itu ?

Mulut Hinata akan bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu...tapi Sasuke mulai berbalik membelakanginya...Menjauh dengan jarak yang aman dari Hinata...

Sorot Hinata terus mengamati gerak-gerik dan juga wajah Sasuke yang menggelap.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" sikap Sasuke mulai bertambah dingin...melangkah mendahului Hinata...

Pelupuk mata itu bergetar, memandang Sasuke yang terus menjauh. Kenapa terasa sakit saat Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, tidakkah suasana seperti ini yang selama ini ia inginkan ? Benarkan ? Lalu setetes tangis itu turun dipipi pualam itu.

Benarkah Hinata siap dengan sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu ? Tidak ada keistimewaan dan perhatian yang ada hanya sikap dingin yang biasa Sasuke berikan pada orang lain...

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menatap punggung Sasuke yang membelakanginya dalam diamnya. Tidak ada candaan manis dan perhatian yang seperti sebelumnya...sikap canggung diantara keduanya membisukan suara masing-masing...

Sekarang Sasuke menyerahkan segalanya pada keputusan Hinata...dia akan menjauh jika itu yang diinginkan Hinata...ia sadar dirinya mulai mengakui jika obsesinya pada Hinata adalah perasaan yang sering disebut Cinta...Sasuke yakin jika dia mencintai Hinata...entah betapa gilanya dorongan perasaan ingin memiliki Hinata dengan sebuah status...

Aneh...itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat status itu melintasi benaknya lalu mengsutnya...lalu lihatlah dia jatuh kedalam sana...

Disisi lain...Ia sangat sadar...

Sudah saatnya untuk berhenti bermain...karena Sasuke sudah tidak ingin bermain lagi...setulus hatinya yang selalu terasa aneh saat melihat Hinata ia seakan ingin menunjukkan betapa ia ingin memiliki Hinata bukan hanya 'bermain' seperti yang selama ini ia tawarkan pada Hinata...

Ia butuh kepercayaan Hinata agar segalanya menjadi nyata. Ia hanya akan menjanjikan untuk selalu melindungi gadis itu...dan itu hanya jika Hinata juga menerima perasaannya dan mempercayainya...

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang keduannya tidak ada yang ingin memulai membuka suara. Tapi Hinata selalu mencuri pandang pada Sasuke yang terus menatap lurus kedepan...raut datar itu...adalah simbol yang Sasuke berikan agar Hinata memilih...

Antara menpercayainya atau menjauhinya...

Hinata mulai menelan ludahnya saat aura Sasuke makin dingin, seolah tidak ada Sasuke yang selama ini selalu bertindak manja dan manis padanya.

'Sasuke' batin Hinata mulai berbisik...

Laju mobil itu terhenti saat telah sampai didepan mansion Hyuuga. Deru mobil itu berhenti, tapi keduannya masih terdiam di bangku masing-masing.

Sasuke masih memandang lurus kedepan...

"Aku minta maaf, jika aku sangat mengganggumu selama ini. Aku akan melepas jika memang itu yang kau inginkan Hinata, tapi..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Hinata yang ternyata juga memandangnya, jemarinya terulur mengusap bibir Hinata yang terdiam...

"Jika ini memang milikku, maka aku akan tetap disisihmu" sorot itu berahli dari bibir Hinata ke mata itu. Lalu wajah Sasuke mendekat dan kedua bibir itu bertautan...

Menempel dengan mata keduannya yang terpejam...

Ciuman itu terasa seperti salam selamat datang juga selamat tinggal bagi Hinata. Tetes demi tetes meluncur di pipi...lalu jatuh dari dagunya...tidak ada lumatan...hanya ada ketulusan dari Sasuke...setiap detik berjalan sangat lambat, jemari Hinata memegangi pundak Sasuke dengan gemetar...bukan bermaksud menolak ciuman itu tapi mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang menjalari hatinya...

Saat Sasuke melepas tautan itu dan memberi jarak diatara mereka. Sebelah tangan besar yang masih di rahang Hinata mengusap tangisan itu dari pipinya.

"Aku...Mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata..." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata dan mulai berbisik, "Maukah kau jadi istriku ?" lanjutnya...

Tubuh itu mulai mundur dalam bekunya...

 **1 detik...**

 **2 detik...**

 **3 detik...**

Saat sadar...kemudian...

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri...benar ia mendengar Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya ? Lalu kata-kata setelah itu...

Pipi Hinata ikut memerah melihat pipi Sasuke bersemu. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangan lalu membuka pintu mobil itu dengan tergesah. Gadis itu keluar dan berlari masuk ke mansionnya tanpa melihat lagi kearah Sasuke lagi...

Sasuke menyerigai lebar...dan menatap kepergian Hinata yang salah tingkah...

"Sial! Rasanya manis sekali" bisik Sasuke saat menjilat sisa air mata Hinata di tangannya.

Senyum itu juga berarti kelegaan yang luar biasa saat ia bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan cukup jelas...

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya, jantungnya masih berdebar kencang dan ruamnya masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan mengetik sebuah pesan pada seseorang...setelah terkirim, Sasuke melihat lagi pintu gerbang Mansion Hinata...rautnya menjadi serius...

Dan pada ponsel yang masih dalam keadaan menyala menunjukkan chat aktif itu...terdapat foto Hinata dipojoknya...lalu dibawahnya...

' _Akan ku tagih jawabanmu Hime di pesta pertunangan kakakku dua hari lagi, kalau kau tidak datang aku akan menculikmu'_

Notifikasi pesan telah dibaca itu semakin membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia tau tidak akan ada balasan dari Hinata. Tapi ini saja sudah cukup...

 **=============O`~o~`O============**

 **Keesokan harinya...**

Hanabi dengan riangnya masuk kekamar kakaknya, gadis kecil itu membawa karangan bunga cantik dengan tangan kecilnya. Baju biru yang dipakai gadis itu hampir menyapu lantai, lalu mata Ametis itu melihat kearah kakaknya yang duduk dimeja belajarnya.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun Hanabi menaruh bunga itu disamping buku kakaknya. Hinata mungkin terlihat seperti sedang belajar tapi sorot itu sangat kosong menandakan jika gadis Hyuuga itu sedang melamun. Hanabi memandangi kakaknya yang melamun sampai kepalanya dimiringkan.

"Nee~Chan ?" panggil Hanabi lembut, tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari kakaknya. Tiba-tiba pipi kakaknya itu memerah dan padam kemudian kepala itu dijatuhkan kebuku berbuka didepannya. Erangan frustasi terdengar dari sana membuat Hanabi mundur beberapa langkah dengan terkejut.

"Ne-Nee~Chan ?" suara Hanabi tersendat, baru saat itu lah Hinata menatap kearah adiknya dengan muka heran...

"Sejak kapan Hanabi~Chan ada disitu ?" tanya Hinata cepat sembari menutupi pipinya yang masih memerah. Tidakkan sikap Hinata seperti kepergok melakukan sesuatu...?

Hanabi mengela nafasnya, menujuk bunga yang ia bawa tadi...

"Kiriman bunga dan aku sudah memanggil Nee~Chan sebelmnya, tapi Nee~Chan tidak dengar"

Hinata menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dengan senyun aneh.

"Begitu ya ?" balas Hinata...memandangi bunga yang sudah ada dimejanya tanpa ia sadari. Lalu baru sadar ia tidak memesan bunga lili putih bercampur bungalavender itu.

"Tapi Nee~Chan tidak memesannya" Hinata mengambil bunga itu dan memeriksa siapa tau ada surat atau apalah...tapi tidak ada...

Hanabi menggeleng pada kakaknya yang mengiriminya tatapan bertanya...

Hinata mengangguk tidak papa...

"Biarkan saja mungkin salah kirim" bisik Hinata lalu menggandeng Hanabi keluar dari kamar itu.

Keduannya berjalan menjauh kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Sementara karangan bungan itu masih disana menyebarkan aroma harum diruangan Hinata. Setiap kelopaknya menyajikan kesegaran juga kesejukan tapi siapa yang tau jika mungkin saja bunga itu datang membawa pesan buruk untuk keluarga Hyuuga lewat keindahan dan ketenangannya.

 **=============O`~o~`O============**

 **Hari Pertunangan Itachi...**

 **Mansion Hyuuga 8 jam sebelum acara...**

Neji melirik Hinata yang dari tadi hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya. Belakangan ini Hinata jadi lebih pendiam dan banyak sekali ia pergoki melamun. Setelah dari Mansion Uchiha itu sikap Hinata jadi agak aneh, terkadang ia melihat Hinata tersenyum sendiri lalu berteriak frustasi dan saat ini ia melihat Hinata sedang sangat bimbang juga tidak bernafsu makan.

Sasuke yang sangat tenang dengan tidak bertanya macam-macam tentang Hinata juga agak mencurigakan. Apa Sasuke sudah menyerah dan bosan ? Tapi kenapa Hinata bersemu-semu seperti itu ? Mungkin kan ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi kemarin sore ?

Neji jadi ikut-ikutan melupakan kegiatan makannya.

"Hinata!" panggil Neji dengan suara yang agak keras.

Gadis didepannya itu terlonjak dan segera menoleh kearah Neji.

"I-Ya Nii~san" mata itu bergoyang kesana kemari dengan cemas.

"Habiskan makananmu" ujar Neji sabar melirik kembali gundukan lezat yang biasa disebut makanan di lempengan entah marmer atau apalah itu.

Hinata mengerti dengan perkataan kakaknya, apalagi ditambah tatapan tidak suka pada piring makan didepannya yang masih penuh.

"Maaf, akan segera kuhabiskan"

Neji melanjutkan kembali acara makan mereka, bahkan Hanabi yang biasanya berisik sangat tenang dan menyantap makanannya dengan perlahan. Meja makan hanya berguna untuk makan dan keluarga Hyuuga menganggap tidak sopan adanya suara atau percakapan tidak penting diruangan itu, sepertinya ketiganya sudah mengerti betul akan hal itu.

 **===========O~*~O=============**

 **Mansion Uchiha pukul 7:10 PM…**

Neji baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilnya dan menghampiri sosok berbalut gaun satin berwarna merah tua yang berdiri agak gusar didepan pintu masuk.

"Ada masalah Hinata ?" Tanya Neji saat pemuda itu sudah berdiri di samping adiknya. Melihat kembali tampilan adiknya yang sama sekali tidak ada yang kurang malah terlihat sangat sempurna. Lalu untuk apa wajah khawatir itu…..?

Hinata menatap kakaknya dan menggeleng, senyum itu dikembangkan dengan raut kecemasan dibaliknya.

"Ah….tidak ada Nii~san, aku hanya harus menunggu Ino" dusta Hinata yang entah kenapa mengalir dengan lancar. Hinata sendiri setelahnya agak tertegun dengan kebohongan yang ia ucapkan….

Neji memandang kearah beberapa kerumunan tamu yang baru datang, lalu memandang kearah Hinata lagi…..

"Jika dia sudah datang cepatlah menyusul" Neji memberikan tas kertas Hinata yang lupa dibawa di kursi mobil tadi ke tangan adiknya.

"Hubungi aku secepat mungkin jika kau ada kesulitan" tambah Neji lagi, lalu pemuda itu segera masuk ke ruangan acara yang sudah sangat ramai. Tapi masih menengok kearah adiknya lagi saat ia benar-benar akan menghilang kelokan menuju ruangan utama Uchiha.

Hinata memberi senyum tipis, guna meyakinkan jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Baru setelah itulah Neji menghilang dari pandangannya saat selesai menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hinata tertunduk setelah itu, ia menggigit bibirnya. Menyadari jika ia sudah berbohong pada kakaknya….. kebohongan pertama yang mengingkari segala sikap jujurnya selama ini…..

Gadis itu berbalik menyeret kaki berhias high hill beludru berwarna hitamnya. Menjauh dari pintu masuk itu, mata Ametis itu melihat kebawah. Lalu berjalan kearah taman keluarga Uchiha yang tidak jauh dari mansion itu.

Hinata duduk dibangku itu sendiri, belum cukup berani untuk berjalan kedalam pesta itu. Berulang kali dia menghela nafasnya...

Menyambar tas ketas yang ada disampingnya, jemari itu menarik kain biru yang ternyata sebuah jaket. Mengusapnya perlahan….lalu kemudian berahli memegangi dadanya…

Sudah gadis itu coba untuk menenangkan sesuatu disana…..

Tapi masih saja jantungnya berdebar-debar...

Tanpa disadari Sasuke sudah menagih dua hal pada Hinata hari ini.

Jaket didepannya itu dan juga…jawaban atas ungkapan cinta….

Hinata menghela nafasnya lagi….

Apa yang harus ia jawab pada Uchiha bungsu itu nanti ? Dia masih belum memutuskan...

 **===========O~*~O=============**

Mata dua pangeran acara itu langsung tertuju pada Hinata yang baru memasuki ruangan pesta. Ino yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Hinata didepan juga membuat kecemasan gadis itu atas kemurkaan Neji menghilang.

Sai yang ada di kerumunan itu segera merapat kearah Ino saat melihat gadis itu, sementara Neji sedang menikmati alunan musik dengan Sakura dilantai dansa.

Dan sekarang lihatlah si pirang dan si setan merah…..

Naruto menyikut perut Gaara yang ada disampingnya, pandangan pemuda itu bagai seseorang yang melihat uang yang jatuh dijalanan. Sementara Gaara yang sempat terdiam tidak merespon sama sekali...otak jeniusnya sangat mengenali perilaku sahabatnya jadi dia harus menghemat energi...

"Mangsa Sasuke sangat luar biasa, pantas si Teme itu jadi agak gila" bisik Naruto pada Gaara lirih...

Si setan merah itu masih diam dan melempar senyum tipis pada Hinata ketika gadis itu melihat kearah mereka...lalu menyambar wine merah satu lagi...padahal di tangan lainnya ia sudah membawa satu...jadi apa wine itu untuk Hinata ? entahlah…..

Sai memberi salam pada Hinata dan meminta izin untuk mengajak Ino ke lantai dansa. Hinata hanya mempersilahkan dengan sopan, mata gadis itu mengedar disepanjang ruangan itu. Merasa ganjil dengan sang tuan rumah yang tidak terlihat...Kau tidak merindukannya kan Hinata ?

Gaara mendekat kearah Hinata bersama Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya sebentar ada didalam obrolan ringan ketigannya sebelum pemuda itu menepi untuk menerima telepon. Gaara menyodorkan wine itu kearah Hinata dan gadis itu hanya tersenyum lalu menerimanya...tapi tidak berniat meminumnya...dia masih sangat ingat dengan kejadian dipondok keluarganya itu...jadi lupakan saja untuk mengulangi kejadian memalukan itu lagi...

Gaara menyesap winenya dan melirik kearah gadis disebelahnya yang terlihat tidak tenang. Ia juga menangkap raut kecewa yang tampak tanpa gadis itu sadari saat selesai mengawasi seluruh ruangan...

"Sasuke sedang ada sedikit urusan" celetuk Gaara.

Hinata menatap Gaara cepat, lalu pipi itu bersemu. Apa gerak-geriknya sangat mudah dibaca ? Hinata mulai merutuki diri sendiri...

Gaara menyerigai tipis, menyesap lagi winenya. Cukup menangkap jawaban gadis disampingnya itu lewat reaksi fisiknya…

"Memang ada apa kau mencarinya ?" Tanya Gaara lagi meski sebelumnya Hinata hanya terdiam.

Hinata melirik tas yang ia bawah, lalu mengangkatnya sedikit. Memperlihatkannya pada Gaara…..

"Ja-ket Uchi-ha~san, aku ingin mengembalikannya" balas Hinata dengan muka terus menunduk, karena ruam itu masih belum pergi dari pipinya…..

Gaara mengangguk lalu melambai pada pelayan yang berkeliling untuk menawarkan minuman pada para tamu untuk menghampiri mereka. Jemari Gaara dengan tanpa permisi mengambil lagi gelas dan juga tas dari tangan Hinata.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan meminumnya dan biarkan pelayan menyimpan barangmu" Gaara menaruh gelas dan tas itu pada nampan kosong yang dibawa pelayan itu.

"Simpan benda ini sampai aku mengambilnya kembali" ucap Gaara pada pelayan itu...Hinata belum sempat protes saat pelayan itu pergi dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"An-da yakin ?" tanya Hinata melihat terus kearah pelayan yang pergi dengan tasnya itu...

Gaara tidak menjawab, tapi bibir itu melengkungkan senyum geli. Jemarinya menarik tangan Hinata kearah lantai dansa.

"Sabaku~san ?" tanya Hinata hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat Gaara melepas tangannya di tengah para pasangan yang sedang berdansa dengan irama yang sama...

Si setan merah itu lalu berlutut dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata yang langsung terbelalak. Beberapa pasangan mengalihkan pandangan pada keduannya, agak terhenyak dengan tindakan si pemuda itu yang sangat berani.

"Maukan kau berdansa denganku Hyuuga Hinata ?" tanya Gaara dengan senyum tidak biasa.

Neji yang juga berhenti untuk melihat tontonan itu dengan Sakura didekapannya menyerigai kecil. Sementara itu Naruto yang kecolongan start terlihat mengumpat di pinggir kerumunan dan nyaris meneriaki si setan merah itu.

'Dasar Berengsek kau Gaara, sial...bukankah itu tadi ideku kenapa...AGHHH?' Naruto mulai menggerutu tapi kemudian menangkap sosok si Iblis yang berjalan dengan tergesah kearah pusat perhatian, tiba-tiba ia bersyukur. Naruto segera menepi lebih jauh, keringat dingin muncul didahinya. Sai dan Ino juga menepi begitu juga Neji dan Sakura...

Kelimanya segera naik kebalkon lantai dua untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Gaara melakukannya tepat waktu bukan ?" tanya Sai...

Neji bersendekap dan terus memandang kearah aula bawah itu...

"Aku hanya berharap ini memang berhasil" balasnya...

"Untung saja bukan aku yang jadi umpannya, Hey...tapi kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan hal ini padaku sebelumnya...sial...jika aku yang ada disana tadi maka Teme bisa saja menghajarku" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk pada kedua sahabatnya dan juga pasangan keduanya.

"Kau juga tau rencana mereka Sakura...Ino ?" tuding Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino hanya mengangkat bahu dengan senyum yang menyatakan kebalikannya.

Neji melirik Naruto sejenak,

"Pilihannya hanya antara kau dan Gaara, jika Gaara sudah melakukannya sebaiknya kau diam dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi"

Naruto menutup mulutnya seketika saat tatapan tajam Neji sangat menyengat. Kelimanya menatap kearah Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Gaara dan Hinata...

Hinata yang tampak kebingungan juga malu itu bergerak gerak gelisah ditambah lagi musik yang berhenti dan para penonton adegan tidak terdugannya itu benar-benar mulai terpusat seluruhnya padanya.

"A-ku...A-ku..." Hinata mulai tertekan dan gelagapan sudah akan berbalik melarikan diri saat suara barinton Sasuke menghentikan gadis itu pada posisi tubuh membelakangi Gaara dan si penganggil yang suaranya sama seperti Sasuke. Benarkah itu Sasuke ?

"Hinata!" ulang sosok itu...

Itu memang Sasuke...itu...Sasuke...

Gadis itu membeku dan ada kerinduan saat suara itu masuk ketelingannya. Tubuh Hinata berbalik perlahan dan mencari sosok berambut raven itu. Dan Saat ametisnya menangkap sosok Sasuke, Hinata tertegun ditempatnya...

Jas formal, dasi kupu-kupu, kemeja putih, celana hitam dan sepatu formal...

Sementara Sasuke yang ada di ujung sana juga sama terdiamnya menatap tampilan Hinata yang sangat cantik malam ini...

Gaara yang masih ada diposisinya tersenyum tipis...

"Baiklah, pemeran utama datang" bisik Gaara lirih, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata!" lalu si setan merah itu memanggil dengan nada bertanya yang jelas...

Menyadarkan keduanya...

Apa... Yang direncanakan Gaara ini ?

Hinata yang bersemu menatap Gaara lalu kearah Sasuke lagi. Uluran itu masih diperuntukan padanya...

Sasuke yang melihat itu mulai memasang wajah kesalnya. Serigai Gaara itu entah kenapa sangat memuakkan baginya, ditambah lagi para tamu yang menatap pada keduannya secara tidak langsung menyatakan jika Hinata adalah milik Gaara. Tidak boleh...dunia hanya akan mengetahui jika Hinata itu miliknya...

Hanya miliknya...

Hinata meremas kedua jemarinya dengan gugup saat Sasuke mendekat dengan muka lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dia mulai mengawatirkan jika Sasuke mungkin salah paham dan marah padanya...tapi...kenapa dia khawatir jika Sasuke marah padanya ? Mereka tidak ada hubungan bukan ? Lalu perasaan ini...

Apa ini ?

Kemudian para tamu yang meyaksikan kejadian selanjutnya mulai menutup mulutnya dengan terkejut. Agak takjup atau juga ingin ada pada posisi gadis bergaun merah marun itu...

Sasuke telah ikut berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Hinata.

"Berdansalah denganku, Hime ?" ucapnya dengan debaran didada yang makin terasa. Menatap lurus pada mata Ametis Hinata...

Hinata mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak dan tangan yang menutup mulutnya yang setengah terbuka...kaki gadis itu sedikit gemetar...begitu pula pada bibirnya yang berkata...

"Sa-su-ke"

"Hinata" panggilan Gaara lagi-lagi mengalihkan fokus gadis itu...

Para tamu mulai tersenyum-senyum dengan perasaan tegang...menunggu kelanjutan adegan romantis itu...

Sementara ekpresi terkejut juga datang dari arah lima orang yang mengawasi di balkon...

"Dia benar-benar pintar" desis Neji mengejek...

"Sekarang tinggal Hinata yang akan memilih" tambahnya dengan agak was-was...

Bagaimanapun juga ia melakukan itu agar Hinata bisa menentukan perasaannya sendiri pada Sasuke begitu juga Sasuke...

.

.

" **Berdansalah denganku Hinata ?"** /

" **Berdansalah denganku Hime ?"**

Keduanya kembali mengulangi ajakan itu bersamaan...

.

.

 **===============*T*B*C*==============**

 **Chapter 10...**

 **Banyak yang bilang hubungan tanpa status itu menyakitkan...**

 **Dan masalah itu juga yang mau kuakhiri dichapter ini...**

 **Sebulan dan fict ini agak lambat Up...**

 **Karena fokus dari ALTOE dan SATIB agak menggagalkan fict yang ringan ini...**

 **Oh yah, Minna...apa minna masih liburan ?**

 **Noe dah mulai kerja dari hari rabu kemarin...dan Upkill adalah sesuatu yang sangat gak mungkin...**

 **Sejak awal Noe udah bilang semua fict bakal slow update...**

 **Tapi gak papa semakin kalian ngingetin semakin giat Noe nulis...walaupun kadang dalam kondisi yang sudah capek sekalipun...**

 **Ini adalah balasan review kal** **ian** **dichapter kemarin...**

 **BYE-chan : iya Sasu emang genit...hihihi...**

 **Yulia : Udah lanjut ini, makasih udah jadi pembaca setia...**

 **Mikku : hhhhhh...Asap itu bikin sesek...jadi jangan main asap Mikku~Chan...**

 **Aoi : udah lanjut...**

 **Clarity2k17 : menikah ? Belum kepikiran...hihi...sasu ngomong gitu hanya karena perasaan ingin memiliki yang kuat...**

 **Budii : hai budii...lama gak muncul nie si budi...ini dia lanjutan yang ditunggu...selamat menikmati...#kayak makanan aja thor**

 **Hellenfaringga : uh coolnya hilang yah...biasa manjanya cuma sama hinata...**

 **Apa ini juga termasuk moment manisnya ?**

 **Elmou : hihihi...berhasilllllll...hyahaha...**

 **Bill arr : Hoah...bener gak yah...**

 **Yanie uzumaki : gk terjadi apa-apa kok...ih...author bakal kabur kalow dipaksa-paksa gitu...hahaha**

 **Lovely sasuhina : enakan nurut dari pada kena hukum Sasu yah kan ?**

 **Mpril uchiga : saya juga...#loh kan Noe authornya ?**

 **Pengagumlavender26 : Ada nanti diceritain...sabar aja...ok...**

 **Haery elfishy : udah lanjut...ini juga manis gak ?**

 **Guest : pasti lanjut lah...**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna~san...**

 **10 Chapter untuk Deep Touch...**

 **Sangat panjang untuk kalian semua...**

 **Ja Ne...**

 **Maaf jika bahasa masih berantakan...dan juga banya tipo...**


	11. Chapter 11 YOU DO IT

**Hai MINNA…...**

 **Hati-hati dengan tipo...**

 **Chapter 11 Up...**

 **Enjoy reading...**

" **DEEP TOUCH" ©** _ **Noeruhi Karachou**_

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Saya Cuma numpang obrak-abrik hehe...

 **: ) Plakk...( digampar fansx Naru...)**

 **Pairing : Hinata H x Sasuke U**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC,Longshoot,Gaje,Miss Tipo,Ejaan tidak Sesuai EYD,**

 **Lime/Lemon .**

 **Anak kecil Silahkan tekan Kembali , Hanya Untuk 18+...**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 18 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 17 Thn**

 **Hyuuga Neji : 18 Thn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya...**

 _Para tamu mulai tersenyum-senyum dengan perasaan tegang...menunggu kelanjutan adegan romantis itu..._

 _Sementara ekpresi terkejut juga datang dari arah lima orang yang mengawasi di balkon..._

" _Dia benar-benar pintar" desis Neji mengejek..._

" _Sekarang tinggal Hinata yang akan memilih" tambahnya dengan agak was-was..._

 _Bagaimanapun juga ia melakukan itu agar Hinata bisa menentukan perasaannya sendiri pada Sasuke begitu juga Sasuke..._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Berdansalah denganku Hinata ?"**_ _/_

" _ **Berdansalah denganku Hime ?"**_

 _Keduanya kembali mengulangi ajakan itu bersamaan..._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 1** **1** **: You Do it!**

Gaara duduk di meja tinggi khas bar dengan santai, ditangannya tampak gelas bening dengan cairan kuning Kristal. Ditangan lainnya ia memegangi ponselnya, ia tampak sedang mengecek sesuatu disana.

Sikap pemuda itu seolah tidak ada yang sudah terjadi disana…

Para teman-temannya yang baru menepi dari lantai dansa hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin hati kecil mereka mulai membicarakan betapa sederhananya kehidupan Sabaku itu. Mereka masih merasa ngeri dengan luka disudut bibir yang berhias memar pada wajah pemuda itu dan juga merutuki betapa cueknya pemilik luka itu.

Sai, Ino,Sakura dan Neji berdiri berurutan membentuk setengah lingkaran tidak sempurna. Muka para gadis terlihat aneh dan terkesan curiga, Sementara para pria biasa saja.

"Kau yakin bahwa Gaara baik-baik saja, Neji ?" Tanya Sakura lirih tapi tidak melirik pada kekasihnya itu, kedua tangannya dilipat di dada dan tetap focus pada si setan merah.

Neji melirik wajah Sakura dengan senyum kecil. Lalu sebelah tangannya yang masih membelit pinggang gadis itu dieratkan.

Sakura langsung terganggu dan menatap wajah itu secepat mungkin. Sembari mengirim tatapan tidak suka, karena tindakan itu bukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Wajah pemuda itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping telingannya, bersiap mengatakan sesuatu dengan bibir Hyuuga yang setengah terbuka terlihat ingin menggigit cuping itu. Tapi diurungkan dengan nafas berat yang dikeluarkannya perlahan….

"Jangan menatap Gaara seperti itu, aku tidak suka" bisik Neji, dengan menghirup aroma rambut Sakura yang sepetinya terdiam tidak mengerti.

Saat hidung Neji akan menjangkau lehernya, Sakura menghalangi aksi yang berhasil jadi tontonan Sai dan Ino. Gadis itu terlihat menempelkan telapak tangannya pada mulut dan hidung Neji, dengan tawa garingnya.

"Hahaha….Bu-kan, Apa-a…" Tiba-tiba gadis itu terdiam, tubuh itu tersetak dan menengok kearah Hyuuga itu. Bahkan gerakan kepalanya saat menengok terlihat sangat aneh….

Tubuh itu seketika kikuk….

Ino yang menangkap perubahan derastis itu melempar tatapan bertanya pada Sai, meski mulutnya tertutup rapat dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura kelihatan meneguk ludahnya, kedua mata itu saling menyorot dengan reaksi yang berbeda. Serigai tampak dimata Neji yang mungkin saja melakukan sesuatu…yah, sesuatu…

Bekapan Sakura mengerat, saat sesuatu yang basah mulai menghisap-hisap kulit telapak tangannya…nafas gadis itu tertahan sejenak dan mulai menggigit bibirnya panic….

"Ka-mi ha-rus per-gi du-luan" Ucap Sakura terbata dan tampa permisi maupun menengok ia menyeret Neji dalam bekapannya menjauh dari ruangan pesta. Gadis itu mulai salah tingkah dan menjauh secepatnya…

Sai dan Ino saling bertatapan, lalu melihat kembali kearah Neji dan Sakura menghilang…

"Kenapa tingkah Sakura lebih aneh dari Gaara sih ?" Tanya Ino pada diri sendiri.

Tapi Sai hanya melirik gadisnya dengan wajah setengah tersenyum. Berdiri di belakang Ino dan memeluk tubuh berbalut gaun itu, Hingga gadisnya agak tersentak dan berusaha melepaskan dekapan itu.

"Sai-Kun, Jangan seperti ini, bagaimana kalau dilihat orang" Gerutu gadis itu agak salah tingkah. Tapi dekapan itu malah mengerat bukannya melongggar, bibir Sai di dekatkan pada telinga Ino dan berbisik,

"Inilah yang dilakukan Neji pada Sakura" dan bibir itu menyerigai.

"Dan reaksimu juga sama dengan Sakura, Honey, Kau masih saja salah tingkah jika aku melakukan ini padamu" tambahan yang membuat telinga dan pipi Ino memerah penuh.

Dengan gerakan cepat tubuh lincah itu melepaskan diri. Dan agak menjauh dari kekasihnya...

"Jika kau tau jangan menggodaku begitu, dasar!" kepalan itu dilayangkan kedada Sai dengan hantaman kelewat lembut, tidak benar-benar ingin meninju pemuda itu.

Sai hanya tersenyum kecil dan berdiri tegak dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kesaku celanannya. Cukup puas dengan hasil permainannya sendiri...

 **============**OO**=============**

 **Kamar Uchiha Sasuke,**

Sasuke membuang mukanya agak kesal, Nafas pemuda itu agak tersendat dengan tatapan dinginnya. Ujung kuku telunjuk tangan kirinya di ketuk-ketukkan pada pinggiran kursi yang terbuat dari kayu, menimbulkan suara tuk-tuk seolah menyelaraskan dengan detik jam.

Hinata terlihat sedang memegangi tangan Sasuke sembari duduk disamping Uchiha bungsu yang membelakanginya. Tangan Hinata tampak gemetar melihat darah yang merembes dari luka yang sebenarnya hanya goresan kecil itu. Ini ketiga kalinya, Gadis itu tampak mengusap dahinya yang agak berkeringat dingin dan bergegas meraih plaster dari kotak P3K, lalu ia menempelkan plaster itu ke luka setelah sebelumnya sudah ia bersihkan. Mata Ametis itu beberapa kali melirik Sasuke yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun dari tadi. Dan Hinata tau jika Sasuke sedang sangat kesal padanya….Kejadian tadi itu cukup membuat dia sendiri agak shock, tapi entah kenapa ia justru memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan bukannya menolong tubuh Gaara yang terkapar.

Ada perasaan takut saat Sasuke menampakkan nyala merah pada matanya, dan bagaimana hantaman Uchiha itu begitu cepat mengenai wajah Gaara yang ada beberapa senti dari wajahnya….

Hinata tiba-tiba menyentuh dadanya yang agak sesak, ia mungkin telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar. Saat ia memilih berdansa denga Gaara tadi, dan saat tiba-tiba tubuh Gaara mendekat cepat dan hampir mencium bibirnya. Pemuda itu seolah tidak berniat melakukannya, Hinata yakin karena Gaara sempat berbisik padanya…

"Maaf, Kau jangan terkejut" lalu setelah itu Sasukelah yang berdiri didepannya, mencengkeram tangannya erat. Bahkan saat itu Hinata belum bisa berpikir apapun sedikitpun, saat kerumunan itu mulai memekik. Kejadian itu sangat cepat…dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas.

Hinata menunduk lesu, ia merasakan hal yang sangat canggung sekarang. Dia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, Sasuke bahkan tidak mau melihat wajahnya.

Setelahnya cukup rapi, gadis itu mengelus sejenak plaster yang sudah menempel sempurna di tangan Sasuke.

Membuat ketukan Sasuke berhenti dan melirik sejenak pada Hinata yang tampak merenung. Ia tampak masih betah dengan kebisuannya pada gadis disampingnnya. Lalu membuang mukanya lagi, dengan segala kekesalan dihatinya yang belum mereda.

"Aku sungguh...Minta maaf" Ucap Hinata. Dengan air mata yang ditahan menggenang dimatanya. Tangan Sasuke tetap dalam genggamannya, Hinata baru sadar jika tangan itu sangat besar dan kokoh dibanding tangannya. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa jika tangan itu sangatlah hangat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia serius dengan permintaan maaf itu, karena dia seharusnya tau jika Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti itu. Huh, kenapa dia tidak berpikir sampai kesana sih...

Hinata kau itu memang bodoh...sekarang segalanya sudah terjadi dan...

Dia sama sekali tidak tau harus berkata apa...

Sasuke tau ia sangat ingin berbalik dan memeluk tubuh itu, ataupun membalas genggaman Hinata pada jemarinya. Yah dia sangat ingin, tapi dia masih cukup kesal...sejauh dia masih bisa menahan keinginannya itu maka ia mungkin masih bisa melihat seberapa Hinata membutuhkannya.

Hinata berdiri dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri juga. Pemuda itu menurut tapi masih berusaha mehindari tatapan Hinata. Hinata menuntun tubuh itu ketengah ruangan yang lapang, lalu ia melepas tangan Sasuke dari menggamannya dengan lembut.

Keduannya terpisah dalam 2 langkah kaki, Hinata agak terdiam ragu dengan sikap Sasuke yang masih acuh tak acuh. Tapi kemudian ia maju dan mendekat ketubuh pemuda itu, dengan jemarinya sendiri yang dikepal dan dikendurkan gugup. Lalu jemari itu terangkat ragu dan mengelus dada itu hingga kepundak dan jemarinya yang lain membawa tangan Sasuke kepinggangnya. Gadis itu benar-benar gemetar, ia bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya.

Hinata bahkan terlihat sedang berusaha membujuk Uchiha, yang biasanya justru sebaliknya.

Sasuke selalu mengawasi dalam diamnya, meski ia sungguh terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata yang membawa sensasi luar biasa pada jantungnya. Jemari itu mengerat dipinggang Hinata tanpa diketahui gadis itu. Mereka sangat dekat dan ini adalah hasil karya Hyuuga Hinata bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Jantung Hinata berdebar dengan dentuman yang sungguh keras, gadis itu meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali. Tapi Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun, setelah agak lama. Bahkan satu tangan pemuda itu tidak merengkuh sisi pinggangnya yang lain.

Mereka hanya terdiam, dan Hinata mulai berpikir jika tindakannya ini mungkin saja sangat bodoh. Ia ingin melihat ekpresi Sasuke dengan wajah yang didongakkan perlahan.

Lalu tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hinata yang tadinya memegangi pundak Sasuke mantap, kini merosot turun bersama titihan air mata yang sudah mati-matian ia tahan dari tadi meluncur di pipi yang seketika pucat itu.

"Sasuke..." mulut itu berbisik sangat lirih, dengan kekecewaan yang tampak sangat kental dimatanya.

Wajah Sasuke menggelap disana, sama sekali tidak ada perasaan hangat seperti dulu. Pemuda itu seolah masih bertahan dengan kekesalannya, berdiri dengan muka datar yang bahkan terlihat lebih dingin.

Hinata tertunduk dengan wajah menggelap juga, ia melepas sepenuhnya tangannya dari dada Sasuke dan jatuh disisi tubuh itu dengan getaran kecil. Tubuh keduannya masih sangat dekat, tapi seolah tidak ada aura yang selalu hangat diantara mereka berdua.

Isakan kecil yang sudah tidak mampu dibendung gadis itu terdengar tertahan. Hinata cepat-cepat menutupi mukanya dengan tangannya, nafas gadis itu terputus-putus dan kadang dihembuskan berat.

Dan kemudian tubuh itu mundur sedikit dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Hinata tidak tau kenapa ia sangat kecewa dan menangis seperti ini tapi hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Ia tidak tau kenapa sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini jadi sangat mengecewakannya. Dia bahkan mulai merasa jika dirinya tidak berharga lagi bagi Sasuke.

Kenapa disaat seperti ini ? Kenapa dia sangat menyesal sudah menganggap pemuda itu hanya main-main...

Kenapa saat perasaan yang sama sudah tak tertahankan didadanya ini nyaris meledak.

Jadi inilah yang dirasakan Sasuke...

Hinata mulai mengerti...

"Aku...mencintai Sasuke-Kun" gadis itu berkata dengan lantang, mata ametisnya yang masih mengucurkan air mata itu menyorot tajam dan berani. Dan tepat saat itu Sasuke juga melihatnya...ia bahkan tidak mempercayai telingannya sendiri...

Dan belum sempat Sasuke bereaksi tiba-tiba saja...

Hinata meraih wajahnya dan kemudian...

 **CUP...**

Kaki gadis itu berjinjit, kedua dada mereka saling bersentuhan dan bibir mereka...

Melekat menjadi satu...

Dan itu semua hasil karya Hinata...

Hinata Hyuuga benar-benar melakukannya...

Untuk beberapa saat mereka membeku, dengan pikiran masing-masing...

Hinata mulai kembali beraksi dengan mengelus rahang Sasuke. Mata mereka kembali bertautan dengan sorot yang melembut, lalu entah siapa yang memulai lidah keduanya mulai saling menghisap, membelit dan hanyut dalam suasana. Sasuke tidak mendominasi sama sekali, seolah ia hanya melayani apa yang sudah Hinata suguhkan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika mata itu semakin terlena, oleh sensasi dan juga rasa kejut itu….

Setelah nafas Hinata nyaris habis, ia menarik diri dari ciuman itu. Tapi tepat saat bibir Hinata meninggalkan bibir milik Sasuke, lidah pemuda itu agak terjulur dan kemudian mengusap dibibirnya sendiri. Mengais sisa-sisa bibir Hinata disana…..namun sayangnya pemandangan cukup seksi itu terlewat dari Hinata yang masih sibuk mengambil nafas dan menenangkan jantungnya.

Hinata tak percaya dia sudah melakukan itu…..

Dia mencium Sasuke…

Lalu debaran ini…

Jadi akhirnya hatinya mengakui juga, jika ia jatuh hati pada Sasuke…

Ada kelegaan…tapi juga rasa sakit…..

Gadis itu menunduk dalam dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat…

"Permisi Uchiha-San" sama sekali tidak melihat pada Sasuke…

Tubuh itu berbalik dengan langkah yang pelan menjauh dari Sasuke yang masih pada tempatnya.

Dalam sekejap Hinata merasakan kesedihan yang pekat, air mata gadis itu terus meleleh seiring dengan semakin jauh ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Jadi seperti ini akhirnya, kenapa saat dia sudah mengakui perasaannya. Gadis itu terus menangisi kebodohannya selama ini, bagaimana Sasuke selalu mengistimewakannya, bagaimana senyum pemuda itu begitu ditujukan hanya padanya. Langkah gadis itu pelan dan konstan seolah ia terhanyut pada arus kesedihan yang membuat raganya terasa tidak mau mengingkari dengan kondisinya, atau mungkin memang tidak bisa lagi.

Hinata tidak melihat kebelakang jika Sasuke menyerigai dengan sangat lebar. Tubuh itu agak condong kedepan dengan satu langkah pemula lalu langkah berikutnya menjadi sangat cepat. Berjalan kearah tubuh Hinata yang hampir melewati pintu kamarnya.

Hinata hampir keluar dari kamar Sasuke, saat pergelangan tangannya di hentikan disana. Seakan tidak mungkin tubuh Hinata tersentak dan mata gadis itu agak terkejut. Nafas gadis itu seketika tertahan saat sebuah rengkuhan ia dapatkan dari dada bidang yang menempel dipunggungnya. Rengkuhan yang berhasil membuat ia lupa jika ia sedang bersedih juga lupa akan kekecewaannya. Nafas lembut menerpa bahu gadis itu terasa agak berat lalu sebuah kepala mendarat disana.

Hinata terdiam seribu bahasa, jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang saat ia merasakan hidung Sasuke digesekkan pada lehernya.

"Kau yakin pada keputusanmu Hyuuga ?" bisik pemuda itu bernada lembut dan juga seksi. Kecupan mulai ia daratkan pada kulit leher Hinata.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya agak terputus bersama desahan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari mengudara. Dan saat suara Sasuke kembali terdengar gadis itu bersemu merah dan cepat-cepat mengukuti anjuran Sasuke.

"Bernafaslah" dengan suara nyaris terdengar menahan tawa.

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dengan pergerakan terbatas karena rengkuhan Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengendur. Lalu sisa-sisa isakan masih terdengar dari bibir itu saat Hinata mulai agak tenang. Mungkin tadi untuk sesaat ia lupa jika ia sedang menangis…

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, kali ini sebuah senyum bahagia. Yang bearti segalanya seperti mengetahui bahwa untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menurut tanpa protes, juga soal ciuman dari Hyuuga itu dan bahkan pernyataan cinta. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan melupakan hari ini seumur hidupnya…..

Walau sesaat tadi, ia merasa ada di puncak awan.

"Jadi kita berpacaran sekarang Nona Hyuuga Hinata ?" bisik Sasuke seolah menambahkan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya.

Hinata bersemu ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke tadi berpura-pura masih marah padanya. Kenapa telinganya jadi sangat panas pada pertanyaan kesimpulan itu.

Ahhhh…..ini memalukan…

Kenapa Sasuke menanyakan hal yang sudah tentu seperti itu.

Gadis itu merutuki betapa pemuda itu sangat pintar dan membuatnya sampai menangis seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja tangis gadis itu masih belum berhenti, entah sekarang ia kesal, sedih atau bahagia.

Setelah pertanyaan itu malah justru isakan Hinata bertambah keras. Ia terus menangis meluapkan emosi berkecambuk dalam dirinya…walau perasaan bersalah pada Sasuke masih mendominasi tapi tangis gadis itu justru bernada kelegahan…yah ada apa dengan hari ini….kenapa perasaan Hinata jadi sangat mudah ditebak….

Sasuke yang tidak sepenuhnya menunggu jawaban hanya mengelus lengan Hinata dalam rengkuhannya. Bersama senyum yang tidak pernah pudar dari bibirnya yang terus mengecup pipi Hinata sayang. Guna memastikan pada gadis itu jika dirinya masih disana dan semua baik-baik saja.

Rengkuhan yang saling membelakangi itu berubah lebih hangat saat Sasuke berpindah memeluk tubuh yang masih terguncang tangis itu dari depan. Mengelus punggung Hinata, seperti ia seolah tengah menenangkan kesayangannya.

Sementara Hinata hanya mencengkaram jas dipundak pemuda itu sambil membenamkan wajahnya kesana. Gadis itu menumpahkan segalanya disana, hingga ia puas.

Tidak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Sasuke masih setia disana untuk membuat Hinata tenang dan Hinata mulai meninggalkan isakan-isakan kecil setelah sekian lama.

Mereka bisa berbicara setelah ini…..

Hari ini masih sangat panjang…

 **============**OO**=============**

 **Di Depan Pintu Kamar Sasuke….**

Fugaku melihat istrinya sedang mengintip didepan kamar anak bungsunya dengan sangat serius. Istrinya itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika ia sudah ada disampingnya cukup lama. Membuat ia sendiri cukup penasaran apa yang sedang dilihat istrinya itu.

Baru saat Fugaku berdehem agak keras, istrinya itu menyadari kedatangannya dengan sangat terkejut. Mengelus dadanya sendiri sembari menatap kesal kearah Fugaku.

"Apa yang…." Baru saat Fugaku hendak menanyakan kenapa istrinya itu ada disana dan bukannya menemui tamu, mulutnya langsung dibekap dan Mikoto langsung menyeret suaminya ketempat lain guna tidak menimbulkan keributan disana.

Ia bahkan terus berkata, "Jangan berisik" sembari melengkungkan senyuman dibibirnya. Dengan semangat empat limanya, Sang nyonya celingak-celinguk kearah lorong kekamar Sasuke guna memastikan jika ia sama sekali tidak mengganggu.

Fugaku masih ada disamping istrinya itu menunggu penjelasan, masih dengan sikap dinginnya itu. Meski ia masih berpikir kenapa ia harus bersembunyi di rumahnya sendiri.

Terkada ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap istrinya ini. Setelah ia rasa aman, Mikoto melepas bekapan pada suaminya dengan senyum lebarnya, yang mungkin berarti meminta maaf.

"Ada sedikit kejadian tidak terduga" Ucap Mikoto dengan senyuman yang berubah canggung.

"Tapi…sepertinya, kita sudah punya calon menantu dari Sasuke" tambahnya dengan ceria.

Fugaku masih berdiri dengan dahi mengkerut tidak mengerti.

Dan Mikoto yang sudah terlanjut antusian merosot semangatnya, ia lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Ku bilang kita sudah punya calon menantu dari Sasuke" ucap Mikoto dengan nada lucu yang agak lebih keras terlihat agak kesal, "Dia…dari keluarga Hyuuga" bisik wanita itu lirih. Seperti anak kecil yang membisikkan suatu rahasia pada sahabatnya.

Fugaku melihat binar dari mata istrinya itu dengan minat yang seketika hilang, ia menatap lagi sikap istrinya itu dari atas hingga kebawah. Dan tanpa banyak bicara dan sebelum agenda bercerita ini jadi semakin panjang. Pria yang terlihat sangat dingin itu segera menyambar tangan istrinya dan mengajaknya kearah ruangan pesta.

"Ceritakan nanti, ada banyak tamu yang menunggu pemilik rumah yang entah ada dimana" ucapnya tegas.

Mikoto yang merasa diseret tadinya akan protes, tapi setelah mendengarkan tinta suaminya. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung diam dengan mulut manyunnya mengikuti tarikan suaminya…..walau sangat terlihat keinginannya yang sedang sangat besarnya itu terbendung untuk beberapa jam, wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk lesu dan merutuki betapa tidak asiknya suaminya itu.

Hari ini Mikoto Uchiha sangat bahagia tapi ia sangat kesal karena tidak bisa menyalurkannya….

'Haaaaa….Siallllllllll….'

Teriak Mikoto dalam hati…

 **============**OO**=============**

 **Suasana Pesta, Pukul 09:30…..**

Itachi menggandeng calon istrinya dengan manisnya, sementara para tamu sedang menikmati sajian. Para tamu undangan yang notabennya adalah sahabat si sulung mulai ikut memberikan selamat pada pria yang sangat beruntung mendapatkan wanita yang sangat cantik dan masih sangat muda. Dan yang membuat regu koor itu terkejut setengah mati adalah calon istri Itachi adalah junior sekaligus juga kakak angkatan mereka. Karena rumornya gadis itu sudah mengambil akselerasi dan berhasil berkat kejeniusan dan ketekunan yang membuat nama sekolah mereka makin tenar.

Gadis yang dibicarakan terang-terangan itu tampak menunduk malu. Apalagi sorot Ino dan Sakura yang terus menatapinya dengan binar takjub.

"Lu-luar biasa, Nee-San" sorak kedua gadis yang sebenarnya lebih tua itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga karena ia akan menjadi istri Itachi maka mereka harus sopan dan menuakannya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Gadis dengan balutan gaun sederhana itu dengan senyum tulusnya. Membuat Ino dan Sakura lagi-lagi terpukau. Keduannya mengerubungi gadis itu dan menanyakan hal yang beragam. Membuat sang calon Itachi itu tersenyum agak geli…karena sikap senpainya ternyata sangat lucu.

Itachi membiarkan saja istrinya itu diintrogasi oleh Ino dan Sakura. Sementara ia akan melarutkan diri pada obrolan sesama pria di sisi yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Dimana adik kesayanganku ?" Tanya Itachi dengan raut yang dibuat-buat khawatir.

Naruto,Neji dan Sai melirik kearah Gaara yang sedang menandaskan minumannya hingga pemuda itu nyaris tersedak. Dan kemudian mendecak tidak suka, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah mengorbankan diri dan sekarang lihatlah bagaimana teman-temannya yang sudah membuatnya babak belur kembali terpojok.

Yang benar saja…..

Apa ia juga yang harus menjelaskannya pada Itachi…?

 **DAMN HELL…**

Itachi ikut melihat kearah Gaara dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Ia bertanya dimana adiknya dan semuanya menatap pada Gaara. Apa ada kejadian yang sudah ia lewatkan ?

Jika iya, maka Itachi akan sangat rugi.

"Ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi ?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Gaara membuang mukanya dengan tidak perduli.

"Tanyakan pada si otak jenius, Neji" lemparnya ogah-ogahan.

"Dan juga mereka" tunjuknya pada Sai dan Naruto yang langsung mendelik tidak setuju.

"Eh tidak, rencananya berubah dan Neji dan Sai tidak memberitahuku" timpal Naruto cepat tidak terima.

Sekarang Itachi menengok kearah Neji dan Sai yang masih kalem-kalem saja. Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap dengan senyum tipis.

Tapi tidak berniat memberi tau rincian detailnya. Mereka malah mengambil jus pada nampan yang disodorkan pelayan.

"Kita hanya bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, baru semua ini akan jadi berguna atau tidak" balas Neji datar.

Sementara Sai masih tutup mulut.

Itachi yang merasa tidak puas hanya memutar matanya bosan. Kenapa para anak muda ini suka sekali bermain-main dengan rahasia sih. Apa lagi rahasia itu berkaitan dengan adik kesayangannya yang super duper menyebalkan.

Ini membuat Itachi tidak punya cukup bahan untuk menggoda Sasuke. Apa lagi diantara anggota keluarga hanya adiknya, satu-satunya orang yang menolak mempunyai kakak ipar yang lebih muda darinya. Entah kenapa harga diri Itachi agak ternoda…memang kenapa jika dirinya menikah dengan seorang gadis ah tidak ralat, maksudnya wanita yang lebih muda. Apa lagi wanita itu sekarang sudah mengandung anaknya. walau ia cukup mengerti, tapi setidaknya adiknya tidak mengatainya pedofil.

Ahhhh….

Biarlah, nanti dia juga pasti mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi.

Mata Itachi menangkap sosok ibunya yang sedang manyun disamping ayahnya. Sesekali ibunya memberi senyum singkat yang bisa ia simpulkan itu hanya senyuman yang dipaksakan. Kaki ibunya yang diketuk-ketukan lantai dengan bosan membuat ia terlihat tidak menikmati pesta ini sama sekali. Dan jika sudah begini, ia sangat yakin ibunya itu sedang merajuk. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahnya.

"Baiklah nikmati pestanya" Ucap Itachi dan segera memisahkan diri lalu menjemput sosok yang masih dalam introgasi Sakura dan Ino.

"Maaf kami masih harus ketempat lain" Ucapnya dan menarik wanita yang mengirim senyum canggung kearah Ino dan Sakura yang mengernyit tidak mengerti terhadap kelancangan Itachi yang memotong topic yang berada pada tahap paling panas.

Dan benar saja si sulung itu menghampiri ibunya dan terlihat membicarakan Sesutu disana. Muka Mikoto yang dari tadi manyun dengan tiba-tiba berubah sumringah saat Itachi dengan setia mendengarkan ceritannya.

Kedua orang itu saling kasak kusuk dengan serigai dibibir Itachi yang kelihatan menggerikan. Ia terus mengangguk-ngangguk, sembari merancang rencana diotaknya.

Akhirnya…..

Dia dapat ide yang cemerlang…..

 **============**OO**=============**

 **Di Tempat lain Pesta pukul 10:05 PM**

Sesosok pria meninggikan gelasnya guna menyambut pria yang mengajaknya bersulang. Mata yang berwarna biru pucat itu, melirik kearah sosok yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Gadis indigo dan juga pemuda Uchiha…..

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda yang mengenakan jas putih itu. Rambut ungu pucatnya membingkai sosok itu dengan penampilan sempurna. Dan cukup bisa dibilang jika pemuda ini memiliki uang dengan berkumpul diantara para bisnisman muda lainnya.

Setelah isi gelasnya habis ia segera berdiri, memisahkan diri dari kumpulan itu. Mata itu terus tertuju pada gadis indigo, meski penampilannya masih terkesan formal.

Saat ia melihat sang gadis sendiri, pemuda itu bergegas mendekatinya. Mungkin ingin sedikit berbasa-basi…

Saat ia telah dekat dengan sang gadis, pemuda itu hampir memanggil nama Hinata. Tapi Hinata sudah keburu didekati pria dengan rambut merah. Pria itu tampak sama dinginnya dengan si Uchiha, hanya saja keduanya tampak akrab.

Pemuda dengan mata biru pucat itu, sedikit mengurungkan diri. Lalu berniat kembali pada posisinya semula, tapi sesosok wanita menahan pundaknya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Toneri ?" panggil suara itu dengan nada bertanya, Meski berselip nada ketidak mungkinan.

"Kau Toneri kan ?" Tanya orang itu lagi saat pemuda itu tidak kunjung membalikkan badan.

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum kecil, membalik tubuhnya dengan perlahan dan menangkap jemari yang semula ada di pundaknya. Menatap wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya.

Kembali pemuda itu tersenyum dengan ramahnya, lalu mencium tangan wanita itu dengan mata yang terus menatap penuh arti. Wanita di depannya itu memutar matanya bosan, melirik kekanan kekiri dengan sikap yang berubah agak horor.

"Kau tetap tidak berubah" cibir wanita itu seraya menarik paksa tangannya, sembari mengusap punggung tangannya dimana pemuda didepannya mengecup. Sangat terlihat jika wanita itu sangat risih...

Pria didepannya sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh tindakan wanita didepannya. Ia malah berdiri sambil memasukkan tangannya kesaku dengan santainya.

"Kau juga tidak berubah" timpalnya sembari menarik pinggang wanita itu dengan cepat berniat menggoda. Saat kedua tubuh itu bertabrakan, ia berbisik ditelinganya cepat.

"Tetap seksi, Karin" desahnya tepat ditelinga wanita yang ia panggil Karin tadi.

Karin masih belum siap, karena ia dapat serangan tiba-tiba. Kemudian setelah akal sehatnya kembali dan menyadari jika yang mengatakan hal itu adalah lelaki paling bajingan. Jemari wanita itu langsung memukul kepala pemuda yang merengkuhnya. Dan itu sukses membuat rengkuhan itu dilepaskan dengan suara mengaduh yang agak keras.

Pemuda itu mengusap kepalanya sembari melihat ekpresi Karin yang sangat murka. Bukannya marah, sekali lagi bibir itu menyerigai.

"Bahkan tingkah lakumu yang kasar juga masih sama" cibirnya.

Karin membenahi bajunya yang agak kusut dengan umpatan kecil. Lalu melirik pemuda didepannya dengan tajam, tidak berusaha ramah lagi. Kesalahan besar menyapa kawan lama seperti sosok didepannya yang sama sekali tidak tau aturan.

"Kau berhasil membuatku malu, dasar Toneri sialan" lidah gadis itu mulai bersilat sangat tajam sembari mencengkeram kerah Toneri dengan amarah yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Toneri hanya berdiri tegap sembari menatap dingin. Sikap bajingan pemuda itu seketika berubah, dan seakan tidak ingin bermain-main lagi.

"Tapi sungguh keberuntungan bisa bertemu denganmu disini" ucapnya ambigu.

Dahi Karin berkerut tidak mengerti…..

Aura yang berbeda menguar dari tubuh itu dengan aroma yang sedikit mengancam. Membuat ia agak penasaran dengan kelanjutan kata-kata itu.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Karin melepas cengkramannya. Lalu kembali ke sikap manisnya seperti tadi. Membenahi anak rambutnya yang agak menguar dari gelungannya karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Terserah kau saja, dari dulu kau selalu punya pemikiran sendiri"

Ia sudah bersiap pergi, jika saja pemuda itu tidak mengatakan hal yang agak menggelitik ingatan masa lalunya.

"Hey, tidakkah kita dari dulu selalu cocok" balas pemuda itu dengan suara yang rendah.

Karin menyerigai, menyadari jika Toneri mungkin saja sedang berusaha membuat dia terkesan. Dan ia cukup hafal apa arti kata 'Cocok'.

"Traktir aku minum ditempat terbaik" ucap wanita itu seakan memberi sinyal jika ia mengerti.

Sikapnya berubah agak angkuh, sembari menarik dasi Toneri dengan tatapan agak tajam bukan nakal.

Tanpa banyak bicara pemuda itu menangkap jemari yang telah menarik dasinya.

"Pilihan yang bagus" Bisiknya.

"Kau ratuku ala mini" tambahnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sebelum pergi mata biru pemuda itu menatap kearah si Indigo lagi. Menatap tubuh dengan balutan gaun itu, ada rasa menyesal. Seharusnya dia bisa jadi salah satu koleksinya…

 **============*** **T** ***** **B** ***** **C** ***=============**

 **Sekalian Up…**

 **Makannya SATIB juga aku pending….**

 **Biar bisa barengan….**

 **Huah…**

 **Noe sebenarnya pengen ngeluh sedikit tapi gak jadi deh…..**

 **Untuk chapter ini gak tau apa feelnya nyampek atau enggak…..**

 **But we must stay in a fire for keep in touch….**

 **And touch….**

 **Ini Chapter 11…..**

 **Lembaran awal…**

 **Datangnya kebahagian juga something else…**

 **Ok….**

 **Noe balas Review Minna dulu deh soalnya lama gk Noe balas satu-satu…..**

 **Kan kangen juga….hihihi…. :)**

 **OPEN BOX :**

 **Yulitha Sharon726 : Emang iya tuh….biasa si Gaara disini emang jadi pembawa masalah….milih siapa ya ? check di chapter ini…..happy ending ? lihat nanti deh….**

 **Minfi : Makasih…pasti lanjut kok…..**

 **FVN-Hime : Wah….romantis ya ? –v-**

 **Imamnur2 : Iya rame Nih…..gimana komennya untuk chapter ini ?**

 **Guest : Yah jelaslah pasti Sasu…..uh lup…lup…..**

 **Yulia : Gimana ma Chapter ini ? Manis jugakah ? atau Gaje ?**

 **Shin Tia : Iya…Next itu Lanjutttt…hahaha…**

 **Erdena273 : Aku juga mau banget jadi Hinata…..#Ngayal…**

 **Sabaku no Yanie : Nah…..Chapter 11 ini mungkin jawabannya…..Nah tuh…..Milih Yanie apa godain Hime ? #Bingung**

 **Mikku Hatsune : Pasti Sayangku….pembaca setiaku…#Ciumjauh**

 **Bill Arr : Ceritanya jadi gimana ini kalau Sasu sama Bill Arr~Chan ?**

 **Lovely Sasuhina : Rahasia dong…pilih-pilih aja dulu deh…..kwkwkwkw…..**

 **Haeri Elfishy : Wah ngakak Noe baca review kamu…..baper ya ?...soal bunga ya…ditunggu aja deh (Sok rahasia)….Makasih ya….pasti Up kok…..**

 **Ade854 II : Pasti semangat buat Ade~Chan….T_T…..**

 **Budii : Gak papa kok Budii~Chan…..istirahat yang cukup ya dan jaga kesehatan….Sama-sama aku juga berterimakasih asal kalian bahagia baca nie Fict….hihihi…**

 **Fyuuu…..udah ya…**

 **Noe gak mau menjanjikan apapun jika sudah saatnya pasti di update…**

 **Nanti Minna marah-marah kenapa gak diUp On time…..**

 **Ok Over all…..**

 **Noe terima kasih sekali….buat semuaaaanya….**

 **Jumpa lagi di Chapter selanjutnya….**

 **Ja ne…**

 **Dozo Arigatou Gozaimasu…**

 **:-* peluk cium…..**


End file.
